Sobre príncipes e princesas
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: [UA] Príncipes, princesas, casamentos arranjados, confusões, mistérios... e um final feliz? Leia pra saber! [SasuSaku][NaruHina][NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

_Os tempos mudam! rs..._

_Eu detestava fics UA, até começar a lê-las... e agora finalmente faço minha estréia nesse campo :)_

_E graças ao apoio conseguido na comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever, eu tomei coragem pra postar essa fic aqui._

_O título não é dos melhores, mas foi o que eu consegui. Espero que gostem de lê-la, assim como eu estou gostando de escrevê-la!  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**Capítulo 1**

Da sacada de um imenso castelo, alguém observa o reino que se estende até onde a vista alcança. O homem percorria toda a extensão do reino Natsu com os olhos, as terras iluminadas pelo sol da tarde se refletindo nos seus orbes muito azuis.

Uchiha Arashi era o rei de Natsu, o maior e mais importante reino daquela região do Japão. Era alto, com cabelos tão louros que eram quase dourados, e como já foi dito, tinha grandes olhos azuis, penetrantes e brilhantes. Jovem, sorridente e muito bonito, era o sonho secreto de muitas plebéias, damas, princesas e até das rainhas. Porém, ele amou apenas uma mulher a sua vida toda...

Yukina, sua querida esposa, que havia morrido há mais de 12 anos... mas não sem antes lhe deixar um motivo para continuar vivendo.

Perdido nesses pensamentos, ele mal percebeu que alguém entrava silenciosamente no seu quarto, reparando apenas quando o rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Mandou me chamar, pai? – disse o jovem, saindo das sombras do quarto e chegando também à sacada.

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 anos, era o "oposto" de Arashi: cabelos muito negros e olhos do mesmo tom – era uma cópia física exata da mãe. Sério e por isso muitas vezes tido como arrogante por quem não o conhecia, no fundo era uma boa pessoa, apenas não gostava de demonstrar para qualquer um.

- Sim, mandei. Preciso conversar com você. – o rei conduzia o filho até uma salinha anexa ao quarto, com poltronas, uma mesa, estantes; era uma espécie de escritório.

- Do que se trata? – perguntou Sasuke, se sentando numa das poltronas. Arashi permaneceu de pé.

- Bem, você estava à par dos últimos acontecimentos, certo? – Arashi se aproximou da mesa e pegou alguns papéis – Os reinos Fuyu e Haru estavam perdendo poder dia após dia, com sérios riscos de invasão por bárbaros e até por outros reinos. Nos reunimos diversas vezes e finalmente chegamos a uma solução que cremos que irá beneficiar a todos. – o rei então se sentou em uma poltrona à frente de Sasuke.

- E qual seria essa solução?

Arashi suspirou fortemente antes de responder.

- Eu não queria ter te envolvido nisso, filho, mas era necessário. Iremos realizar um casamento em conjunto entre os herdeiros dos reinos Fuyu, Haru e o nosso, Natsu, daqui a um mês. – ele parou de falar, esperando por algum comentário do príncipe. Alguns segundos se passaram, até que Sasuke se manifestou:

- E como isso vai acontecer? – perguntou ele, sem muita emoção na voz.

- Como você sabe, o rei de Fuyu, Hyuuga Hiashi, tem um filho e uma filha; você irá se casar com Hyuuga Hinata-sama, enquanto que a princesa de Haru, Haruno Sakura-sama, irá se casar com Hyuuga Neji-san. Assim, os três reinos estarão ligados por laços de matrimônio, Fuyu e Haru ganharão estabilidade novamente e nossos laços políticos e econômicos irão se estreitar. Enfim, será bom para todos... – explicou Arashi, baixando os olhos. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de resolver problemas de ordem política com casamentos arranjados, mas realmente não havia outra escolha.

- Bom, se é para o bem dos reinos... estou pronto para cumprir o meu dever como príncipe de Natsu. – concluiu Sasuke, decidido, se levantando da poltrona. Seu pai fez o mesmo e abraçou o jovem príncipe.

- Obrigado filho, e me desculpe por determinar seu destino desta maneira, você é tão jovem...

- Não é culpa sua, pai, é uma necessidade. Sempre auxiliamos nossos reinos amigos, não poderia ser diferente agora. – disse Sasuke, se desvencilhando do abraço.

- Bem, agora preciso lhe contar todos os detalhes. Os casamentos serão realizados aqui em Natsu, já que somos o maior reino e com mais condições de receber os convidados. E aproveitaremos para fazer um período de adaptação dos noivos, convidei Sakura-sama, Hinata-sama e Neji-san para virem passar o próximo mês conosco, até os casamentos; eles devem estar chegando depois das duas da tarde de amanhã.

Sasuke apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Era isso, filho. Pode ir agora.

O príncipe fez uma suave reverência e saiu do escritório. Arashi parecia aliviado, mas ainda se sentia extremamente culpado por ter decidido o futuro do filho daquela maneira. Lembrou-se que casou com Yukina por amor, queria tanto que Sasuke tivesse a mesma sorte...

Olhou para o porta-retrato em cima da mesa, com uma foto da jovem rainha. Ela sorria com seus grandes olhos negros, segurando Sasuke, então com 2 anos de idade.

- Espero que você possa estar tomando conta do Sasuke onde você está, querida... e que ele possa ser feliz como nós dois fomos. – e segurando o porta-retrato, se aproximou da janela, para aproveitar melhor a brisa que batia suave no seu rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**Capítulo 2**

Era a manhã da chegada dos soberanos e dos herdeiros de Fuyu e Haru. Sasuke abriu os olhos, mantendo-os semicerrados por causa da luz do sol que entrava no seu quarto. Suspirou, pensando que seria um dia longo: não conhecia a herdeira do reino Haru, sabia que Hinata-sama era muito tímida e que Neji-san era mais calado do que ele. Logo, seria um dia de muitas reverências e poucas palavras.

O príncipe se levantou, trocou de roupa e se aproximou da porta para sair e ir tomar o café da manhã.

- SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!! ACORDA QUE HOJE É O DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – uma figura escandalosa, de cabelos louros desarrumados e vivos olhos azuis apareceu na porta, depois de chutá-la; por míseros dois milímetros, a porta não acertou o rosto de Sasuke.

- Se você tivesse me acertado você estaria morto agora, Naruto. – disse Sasuke.

- Baaaaaaaah, que acertar o quê, meus movimentos são friamente calculados! – sorria o jovem louro.

- E por que você disse "hoje é o dia"?

- Tá pensando que eu não sei que a sua noiva chega hoje? As notícias correm aqui em Natsu! – ele ria.

- Humpf... eu mereço... enfim, o que faz a essa hora aqui, Naruto? – os dois agora se encaminhavam para as escadarias.

- Vim tomar café da manhã! A minha irmã saiu cedo demais e não deixou nada preparado... tô morrendo de fome! – ele passava a mão na barriga, na altura do estômago.

- E desde quando aqui tem cara de lanchonete, dobe?

- Desde quando você é meu amigão, teme! – Naruto deu um soquinho amistoso no braço de Sasuke, que revidou da mesma forma, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

Naruto e Sasuke eram grandes amigos já fazia muito tempo. O jovem louro era um plebeu de Natsu, que vivia em uma casa simples com dois irmãos e uma irmã.

_- Super Flashback -  
_

_Sasuke, então com 8 anos, passeava pelas ruas de Natsu acompanhado de Arashi e de seis guardas, que faziam uma roda em volta do principezinho. Chegaram então em uma pracinha e ele ficou observando as outras crianças correndo, pulando e se jogando no chão, enquanto ele tinha apenas o espaço dentro da roda feita pelos dos guardas. _

_Eis que num momento de distração dos guardas, o pequeno Sasuke passou por entre dois deles, se abaixando e correndo para o grupo de crianças mais próximo. Ficou durante alguns minutos brincando com elas, até que de repente, todas correram para o outro lado da rua, deixando o pequeno Uchiha para trás. Quando Sasuke se deu conta que havia ficado para trás, correu para alcançá-los, não prestando atenção na rua e nem na carroça que se aproximava rapidamente..._

_No segundo seguinte, Sasuke estava na beirada da calçada, no chão, com um garoto louro o segurando, enquanto a carroça parava bruscamente no meio da rua e as pessoas gritavam assustadas._

_- Ei seu teme, cuidado ao atravessar a rua! – ralhou o garoto louro com o Uchiha, ajudando o principezinho a se levantar._

_Sasuke ficou sem ação, afinal, nunca ninguém havia chamado-o de teme ou de coisa parecida. Quem esse garoto pensava que era?_

_Logo chegaram os guardas, correndo, com Arashi à frente, que tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto. Ele se aproximou de Sasuke, pegando-o no colo._

_- Você está bem, filho, não se machucou? – ele passava a mão nos cabelos do menino._

_- Não pai, tá tudo bem... _

_Arashi então olhou para o garotinho louro que passava as mãos na roupa, limpando a sujeira. Uma senhora se aproximou dele, empurrando-o para a frente do rei._

_- Majestade, esse menino é um herói!! Ele salvou o seu filho da morte certa!! – agora o menino louro tinha seus olhos azuis arregalados por estar diante do rei._

_- Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? – Arashi olhou para Sasuke, que afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto o loirinho dizia que não tinha sido nada de mais._

_- Qual seu nome, meu jovem? – o rei se virou para o garoto loiro, que se assustou._

_- Na-Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto, senhor... err, majestade. – ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça._

_- Pois bem Naruto, quero que você vá hoje à tarde no castelo, vou servir um chá da tarde especial para você, por ter salvo a vida do meu filho. _

_- Ahh... obrigado... – o loirinho fez uma reverência._

_- Esteja lá às 4, ficaremos muito felizes com sua presença. – Arashi se virou e foi andando, levando Sasuke no colo, com os seis – agora envergonhados – guardas seguindo logo atrás deles._

_Um pouco antes das 4, lá estava Naruto na entrada do grande castelo dos Uchiha, junto de Iruka, seu irmão mais velho. Depois de devidamente anunciados, Iruka deixou Naruto dentro do castelo, para que ele fosse conduzido até o salão onde seria servido o chá. Chegando lá, um sorridente Arashi e um sério Sasuke o recepcionaram._

_- Que bom que veio, Naruto! Sente-se, o chá já vai ser servido, espero que seja do seu agrado. – Naruto então olhou para a mesa, repleta de todo o tipo de guloseimas, algumas que ele nunca havia visto na sua vida. Ele sentia fome só de olhar._

_- Itadakimasu! – todos disseram antes de começar a comer._

_- Naruto... bem, me desculpe, mas será que poderia me contar o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? – Arashi perguntou para o loirinho, que começou a mastigar rapidamente os biscoitos que havia colocado na boca, para responder logo ao rei._

_- Bem, eu estava brincando com meus amigos na calçada, quando umas crianças passaram correndo pela gente. Aí esbarraram em mim e quando eu tava tentando ver quem esbarrou em mim, eu vi um garoto correndo na rua e a carroça tava vindo rápido... aí eu empurrei ele pra outra calçada, e nós dois caímos... – Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que continuava sério – Não achava que o príncipe podia ser tão teme!_

_De sério, Sasuke passou pra raivoso. Tinha sido chamado de teme de novo e no mesmo dia! Era demais pra ele._

_- Não me chame de teme, seu moleque!_

_- Moleque? Você é um teme sim, atravessando a rua sem olhar! _

_- Você sabe com quem está falando? – Sasuke partiu logo para o que ele chamava de "cartada final". Intimidava seus desafetos assim, que logo se afastavam ou calavam a boca, deixando-o em paz. _

_Porém..._

_- Sei sim, com o príncipe TEME! – Naruto deu uma ênfase especial à última palavra, e começou a rir abertamente._

_O príncipe Uchiha nunca tinha recebido uma resposta assim. E tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi..._

_- Seu... IDIOTA!_

_- Teeeeeeme!_

_- Dobe!_

_- Baka!_

_- Imbecil!_

_- Otário!_

_E os dois ficaram trocando ofensas leves por longos minutos. Arashi, ao invés de repreendê-los, se divertia vendo a cena. Sabia que Sasuke nunca tinha sido muito próximo de ninguém, nem para conversar e quanto menos para brigar. _

_- Ah, cansei Sasuke-teme, quero comer agora! – Naruto parou de falar e encheu a boca com bolinhos de chuva. Sasuke ficou roxo de raiva, mas decidiu comer também, quanto antes aquele chá acabasse, melhor._

_O chá da tarde transcorreu sem mais acontecimentos dignos de nota, a não ser o fato de que Naruto só se referia ao príncipe Uchiha como "teme" ou apenas "Sasuke", sem nenhum tratamento formal. _

_Até que..._

_- Sasuke, por que não leva o Naruto para conhecer o castelo? Seria educado com a visita, não? – perguntou Arashi, sorrindo._

_- Que seja... – respondeu o príncipe num muxoxo. Rapidamente, passou pela sua cabeça que seria a oportunidade perfeita de resolver seus problemas com Naruto, e de uma forma nada educada..._

_Os dois se levantaram da mesa e começaram a andar pelos espaçosos corredores. Naruto ia olhando tudo maravilhado, fazendo comentários, perguntando. Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência, estava se sentindo um guia turístico dentro da própria casa. _

_O loirinho de repente pareceu ser atraído por algo em especial, e correu na frente de Sasuke. O príncipe então apertou o passo, e encontrou Naruto na entrada de um dos jardins internos do castelo, que possuía um bom espaço gramado no centro._

_- Você tem um campo de futebol dentro do castelo, Sasuke! Nossa, vocês realmente têm de tudo aqui! – Naruto correu pro meio do gramado, mas parecia estar procurando algo._

_- O que você está procurando, Naruto?_

_- Uma bola, oras! Pra quê um campo desses sem uma bola... ah, achei! – o loirinho correu até um arbusto e pegou uma bola já totalmente encardida, como se tivesse ficado exposta ao tempo por vários meses._

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- O que eu vou fazer? Jogar futebol, ué! Vai me dizer que nunca jogou?_

_- Nunca não, mas faz muito tempo que não jogo..._

_- Hehehehe, então eu vou te dar um baile, teme! – Naruto colocou a bola no chão, pisou com o pé direito em cima dela e fez um sinal para que o Uchiha viesse rouba-lá dele. Sasuke partiu para cima do loiro, agora pensando que seria uma idéia melhor humilhá-lo no futebol e aproveitar para acertá-lo com mais vontade algumas das vezes, do que somente trocarem socos._

_Mas Naruto era bom no futebol, e o príncipe Uchiha sofreu para conseguir roubar a bola dele na primeira vez. E assim, ficaram a tarde inteira numa disputa de roubadas de bola, dribles e gols imaginários no meio dos arbustos. Depois deitaram, exaustos, no gramado, Naruto numa ponta e Sasuke na outra, e acabaram dormindo ali mesmo._

_Arashi foi procurá-los e os encontrou dormindo serenamente, encardidos, suados, mas com sorrisos nos rostos. Pediu que um mensageiro fosse buscar Iruka, para que levasse Naruto sem precisar acordá-lo. O rei então colocou Sasuke na cama, do mesmo jeito que o encontrou; achou que seria de grande utilidade que ele se lembrasse de manhã da tarde divertida que teve._

_E ele estava certo, pois logo de manhã cedo, na hora do café..._

_- Pai?_

_- Sim Sasuke, o que foi?_

_- Eu... queria pedir um favor._

_- O que é?_

_- O senhor poderia chamar... o Naruto pra vir aqui no castelo de novo?_

_- Bem, acho que não tem nenhum problema... mas por que, exatamente?_

_- Ele está me devendo uma revanche no futebol, aquele dobe!_

Arashi riu e chamou um mensageiro, para ir buscar o garoto em casa. E aquele dia foi mais um dia cheio de futebol, dessa vez, com a presença ilustre de vossa majestade. E onde também se "oficializaram" os apelidos de Sasuke e Naruto – teme e dobe.

_- Fim do super flashback -  
_

Naruto então passou a ir ao castelo com cada vez mais freqüência... e nisso se passaram 8 anos, de uma amizade entre um plebeu e um príncipe, tão sincera quanto as grandes gargalhadas de Naruto e os disfarçados sorrisos de Sasuke.

- E então Sasuke, você pelo menos sabe quem é a sua noiva? – os dois jovens já haviam terminado o café da manhã e agora conversavam sentados nos bancos do jardim frontal do castelo.

- Sim, é a princesa Hinata, do reino Fuyu... mas não me lembro direito dela das festas aqui do castelo, ela era tímida demais e ficava sempre num canto, meio que se escondendo... ela era um pouco estranha.

- Ah, mas ela deve ter mudado, Sasuke... e ela era bonita? – Naruto deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Hum... não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela era... bonitinha.

- Ah, então tá ótimo! – Naruto riu – E que horas eles chegam?

- Meu pai disse que de tarde, por que a pergunta?

- É que eu queria vê-los chegando, sabe, pra ver se você não está entrando numa fria! – Naruto quase gargalhava.

- Dobe...

A conversa de Naruto e Sasuke foi interrompida por um intenso burburinho que vinha de fora dos muros do castelo. Os portões se abriram, e de onde eles estavam, os dois jovens puderam ver uma grande carruagem cor de pêssego com detalhes em dourado, puxada por cavalos brancos e acompanhada por outras duas carruagens simples e alguns cavaleiros.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, enquanto viam a comitiva se aproximar do castelo.

Quem seria?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Como vou postar até o 3º capítulo, estejam à vontade para deixar uma review para todos os 3 capítulos... ou uma para cada capítulo XD  
Eu juro que não fico chateada ;D  
_

_Bjs_

_Hakeru-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**Capítulo 3**

Os dois amigos permaneciam parados, olhando fixamente para a carruagem cor de pêssego, que estava quase chegando no sopé da escadaria do castelo.

- Alteza, Arashi-san está ocupado no seu escritório e pede que o senhor entre no castelo para recepcionar os convidados. – avisou um dos empregados, desviando a atenção dos jovens.

Sasuke se virou, meio a contragosto e entrou no castelo, seguido por Naruto. Ao entrar, se dirigiu rapidamente à janela mais próxima, mantendo-se um pouco escondido atrás de uma das bandas da cortina.

- Psiu, Sasuke, o que estamos fazendo? – sussurrou Naruto, no lado oposto da janela, também um pouco escondido.

- Quieto dobe, quero ver quem foi que chegou. – o Uchiha respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Mas você não tem que ir recepcioná-los?

- Eu vou quando eles entrarem no castelo, shiu! – e o príncipe fez um sinal para que Naruto calasse a boca; a carruagem havia finalmente estacionado e um cavaleiro estava abrindo a porta.

Um garota com um vestido num tom de pêssego mais claro do que o da carruagem e uma capa vermelha de veludo bordada com detalhes em dourado – indicando que era da realeza – apareceu na porta. Ela tinha cabelos rosados na altura dos ombros, olhos verdes brilhantes e um lindo sorriso. Num movimento suave, desceu da carruagem, amparada pelo cavaleiro.

Sasuke ficou olhando para a jovem, que agora ajeitava seu vestido e a capa. Ele vasculhava em sua mente as poucas lembranças que tinha da princesa Hinata, tentando se lembrar de como era a herdeira do reino Fuyu. Será que era ela? Não sabia...

Olhou mais uma vez para a janela e percebeu que a jovem já estava subindo as escadarias, acompanhada de uma senhora loura, de uma garota que lhe segurava a capa por detrás e de alguns cavaleiros. Estava na hora.

- Naruto, vamos, preciso receber a comitiva e... ei dobe, tem alguém aí? – o príncipe deu um tapa na cabeça do Uzumaki, que estava com o olhar perdido e a boca entreaberta, olhando fixamente pela janela.

- Hein, o quê?

- Venha, se você quer ver quem chegou, é melhor me seguir. – Sasuke então se virou, indo a passos rápidos para a porta de entrada do castelo, onde já se encontravam todos os empregados do castelo; Naruto ia logo atrás.

Um arauto tocou a trombeta e com voz forte anunciou:

- Alteza, a rainha de Haru, Haruno Tsunade e a princesa Haruno Sakura.

A princesa de cabelos rosados foi a primeira a aparecer na porta, sorridente.Sua mãe vinha logo atrás, também sorrindo. Ambas se dirigiram ao príncipe dos Uchiha, e trocaram reverências.

- Estamos muito honradas por estamos aqui, Sasuke-san. – Tsunade tomou a palavra.

- Nós também estamos honrados por recebê-la, Tsunade-sama.

- E onde está seu pai?

- Ele está ocupado no escritório, mas não deve demorar.

- Ah sim, presumo que não se lembra dela... minha filha, Haruno Sakura. Creio que se viram pela última vez há mais de 10 anos, infelizmente tivemos dificuldades que nos impediram de comparecer com regularidade nas festas do castelo. – Tsunade fez um sinal para Sakura, que se colocou de frente para o príncipe Uchiha e fez mais uma reverência, sem deixar de sorrir.

- É um prazer reencontrá-lo, Sasuke-san. – cumprimentou ela, docemente.

- Igualmente Sakura-sama... – respondeu Sasuke. "Hum, então ela é a princesa de Haru...". Sasuke realmente não se lembrava de Sakura, era muito pequeno quando se viram pela última vez. Agradeceu mentalmente por Sakura não ser sua noiva Hinata, porque algo o havia incomodado naquele sorriso que nunca se desfazia.

Ouviram-se passos e todos voltaram seus olhares para a escada; era Arashi que estava descendo-as, finalmente chegando para recepcionar a comitiva do reino Haru.

- Tsunade-sama, que bom revê-la! – Arashi cumprimentou alegremente a rainha.

- Igualmente, Arashi-sama. Agradeço-o por ter permitido que os casamentos fossem realizados aqui em Natsu... como sabe, estamos com alguns problemas...

- Claro, compreendo perfeitamente, e é uma grande honra para mim recebê-las em meu castelo. Aliás, percebi que estavam se apresentando, podemos continuar então?

- Sim, claro.

Arashi então tomou a frente das apresentações.

- Bem, Sasuke e Sakura já se conhecem, certo? Pois bem venha até aqui, Naruto – ele fez um sinal para que o Uzumaki viesse para a frente – este é Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor amigo de meu filho. Já convive conosco há 8 anos e por isso tem passe livre no castelo. Porém, é um rapaz muito educado e consciente do que pode e do que não pode fazer aqui dentro, então creio que não terão problemas com ele, certo Naruto? – Arashi sorriu para o jovem, que não pôde deixar de corar um pouco.

- Prazer Naruto-san. – disse Tsunade, amavelmente.

- O-o prazer é meu, majestade. – respondeu ele, se curvando.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Naruto-san. – Sakura cumprimentou o loiro, com um grande sorriso. Dessa vez Naruto não conseguiu responder, e fez apenas uma reverência.

- Vamos também aproveitar esse momento tão cordial, certo Sakura? – disse Tsunade, e a princesa afirmou com a cabeça – Venha aqui querida... – a rainha pegou pela mão a garota que estava segurando a capa de Sakura. Cabelos castanhos presos em coques com laços de fitas, grandes olhos cor de chocolate meio-amargo, um vestido verde-água simples e bonito. E agora, totalmente envergonhada.

- Esta é Mitsashi Tenten, a melhor amiga de minha filha e sua dama de companhia. Ela vive conosco no castelo desde que nasceu e é de nossa inteira confiança. Espero que ela também possa ser da confiança de vocês.

- Sem dúvidas que será, seja bem vinda Tenten-chan. - Arashi fez um simples reverência, acompanhado de Sasuke e Naruto. Ao que Tenten respondeu apenas com uma outra reverência, não conseguiu pensar em nada de muito interessante para dizer.

As apresentações se seguiram, dessa vez com as equipes de empregados. Sakura mantia seu sorriso inabalável, parecia ser uma amiga de longa data de todos. E se havia uma palavra que poderia descrever o que Sasuke estava sentindo, era enjôo. Não estava mais agüentando ver a princesa Haruno sorrindo para quem quer que fosse; ele tinha a nítida sensação de que não tais sorrisos passavam de uma alegria de fachada e de que ela seria insuportável quando não precisasse manter a pose de princesa.

Terminadas as apresentações e tão logo a comitiva de Haru foi encaminhada para seus quartos, Naruto correu para falar com Sasuke.

- Teme, é ela que é a sua noiva?? – os olhinhos do loiro brilhavam.

- Não dobe, você não ouviu? Ela é a princesa de Haru, Sakura. A minha noiva é a princesa Hinata, do reino Fuyu.

- Ah, é mesmo... – e o Uzumaki deixou o olhar se perder novamente.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto? Você está estranho desde que a comitiva de Haru chegou aqui.

- Ah não é... é que, bem... a... princesa, a Sakura-chan é bonita, não é? – o loiro se envergonhou ao dizer isso.

- Ah, não acredito! Sakura-"chan"? Vais me dizer que você se apaixonou por ela? – o príncipe Uchiha riu sarcasticamente.

- E-eu, não disse isso, Sasuke-teme! E você, vai dizer que não achou a Sakura-chan bonita?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu achei ela irritante.

- Irritante?? O que você bebeu? – Naruto colocou a mão na testa do amigo, como se quisesse medir uma febre.

- Por favor, Naruto, o que foram aqueles sorrisos todos, até para os empregados! Acho que ela quis se fazer de "princesinha amável" e isso me irritou, não gosto de pessoas falsas.

- Você está julgando-a antes de conhecê-la, Sasuke. Não devia falar assim dela.

- Humpf, eu digo o que eu acho, e eu a achei irritante.

- Bem, você vai ter um mês inteirinho para conviver com a Sakura-chan, por mais que ela não seja a sua noiva! – e o Uzumaki riu.

- Baka, por que tinha que me lembrar disso! – e Sasuke socou Naruto, que não se importou e continuou rindo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pai, poderia falar com o senhor um instante? – perguntou Sasuke, entreabrindo a porta do escritório do rei.

- Claro filho, o que foi?

- Eu estranhei o fato da comitiva do reino Haru ter chegado agora de manhã, o senhor não havia me dito que a comitiva do reino Fuyu ia ser a primeira a chegar, e na parte da tarde?

- Ah sim, me desculpe por não ter explicado antes Sasuke, mas parece que Hiashi-sama e sua comitiva estão com problemas para sair de Fuyu, há muita neve nas estradas e eles devem demorar mais do que o previsto. Como você bem sabe, Fuyu é o reino mais castigado pelo inverno.

- Tem razão.

- Mas, por que a pergunta, Sasuke?

- Por nada em especial, apenas curiosidade. Obrigado pai. – e o príncipe fez uma simples reverência, saindo do escritório.

Sasuke jamais iria dizer ao seu pai que preferia que Hinata tivesse chegado primeiro que a princesa dos Haruno. Afinal, a princesa Hyuuga seria a sua noiva e pelo pouco que ele lembrava, deveria ser menos irritante do que a garota de cabelos rosados. Ele poderia passar mais tempo com Hinata e talvez nem se desse mais conta da presença de Sakura no castelo...

- AI!

Falando em presença... Sasuke estava o suficientemente concentrado em seus pensamentos, que ao virar em um dos corredores, deu um forte encontrão com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o alvo de seu recente desgosto: a princesa Sakura.

Ela caiu no chão com o esbarrão, afinal, era bem mais leve do que Sasuke.

- Ah, era você... – disse ele, olhando com desdém.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke-san, eu vinha rápido demais... – ela deu uma risadinha - ahn... não vai me ajudar a me levantar? – perguntou Sakura, ainda caída no chão.

- Você já é bem grandinha, acho que pode se levantar sozinha, não? – ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E eu acho que você devia ser mais cavalheiro. – a Haruno desfez o sorriso e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Sasuke riu por dentro, havia conseguido desmanchar pela primeira vez o sorriso que acompanhava a princesa Haruno desde que ela havia chegado no castelo.

- Você vai me deixar aqui? – ela quase gritou, depois de ver o Uchiha se virando de costas para ela e se preparando para ir embora.

O príncipe olhou por cima dos ombros e sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Sakura estava ficando vermelha e apertava a saia da sua roupa, descontando a sua raiva no tecido.

- Você só fica aí se não conseguir se levantar sozinha, será que é tão pesada assim que precisa de ajuda?

- Seu, seu... por que apoiei a idéia de realizar esse bendito casamento aqui em Natsu? Se eu soubesse que o príncipe daqui era tão mal-educado, preferia ter ficado em Haru! – Sakura socou o chão por cima do vestido.

- Antes ser mal-educado do que irritante... – Sasuke se virou novamente, se abaixando para encarar uma princesa Haruno muito aborrecida.

- O que foi que eu te fiz? Por que está me chamando de irritante? – os olhos verdes de Sakura estavam fogo puro.

- Olha, até que você sem aquele sorrisinho besta IRRITANTE fica bem menos insuportável. – Sasuke enfatizou o "irritante" da frase, deu uma última encarada em Sakura e se levantou, indo embora de vez.

- Seu... seu RIDÍCULO!! IDIOTAAAAAAAA!! – a princesa gritou, se levantando do chão com ódio, desamassando e limpando o vestido com movimentos bruscos.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke descia as escadarias sorrindo, pensando que os próximos 30 dias seriam bem divertidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logo depois, no almoço, Sasuke e Sakura mal se olharam. A Haruno preferiu ignorar a presença do príncipe, mas mantendo seus sorrisos para Naruto, que comia feliz ao perceber a atenção dispensada pela princesa de cabelos rosados.

- Viu, viu Sasuke, a Sakura-chan tá sorrindo pra mim! – cochichou Naruto para o amigo.

- Sério? Mas que azar, hein?

- Humpf, você está é com ciúmes porque ela não está dando atenção pra você! – o loiro fez uma careta para o Uchiha.

- Eu estou é agradecendo aos céus. – Sasuke olhou para a princesa Haruno, que desviou o olhar, furiosa.

- Err... Sakura... tem alguma coisa errada entre você e o Sasuke-san?

- Errada? Que isso Tenten, imagina! Estamos muito bem! – Sakura sorriu forçadamente, e Tenten sentiu uma enorme gota pesando na sua cabeça.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Um pouco depois do almoço, um mensageiro avisou que o irmão mais novo de Naruto, Konohamaru, havia sido encontrado na rua ardendo em febre. O loiro correu para casa, já que era, dos três irmãos, o que estava mais por perto, sobrando para ele a incumbência de cuidar do jovenzinho.

Assim que Naruto foi embora do castelo, Sakura subiu para seu quarto, acompanhada de Tenten, E tão logo entrou no quarto, foi direto à sua cama, pegando todas as almofadas que havia em cima dela e jogando-as na parede oposta.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Ca-calma Sakura, o-o que aconteceu? – Tenten procurava acalmar a amiga, que estava ficando vermelha e ofegante.

- Aquele... aquele IDIOTA E IMBECIL DO PRÍNCIPE SASUKE!!! ELE ME TIROU DO SÉRIO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! – a Haruno pegou mais uma almofada e a apertava com fúria.

- Bem que eu desconfiei... se acalme Sakura, sente-se... o que foi que aconteceu?

- Você acredita que aquele infeliz teve a coragem de me derrubar no chão e não me levantar? E ainda ficou debochando de mim, o ridículo... – Sakura torcia a almofada nas mãos e a Mitsashi logo percebeu que ela estava imaginando o pescoço do príncipe entre seus dedos.

- Te-tem certeza de que não foi um mal-entendido? – perguntou a morena, assustada.

- Mal-entendido? MAL-ENTENDIDO?? Aquele estúpido fez de propósito!! Ele disse que eu era irritante, só porque sorria para todos!! Eu não tenho culpa dele ser um mal-educado e viver emburrado!! – a princesa pegou a almofada que tinha nas mãos, a jogou de encontro à porta e se levantou batendo os pés.

- Ai Sakura, tente relevar... você vai se casar com Neji-san e ele com Hinata-sama, você vão ser... con-cunhados, sei lá... vão ter que estar várias vezes juntos e não vai ser nada agradável se você estiverem sempre às turras, pense bem... – ponderou Tenten, indo se juntar à Sakura, que estava olhando pela janela.

A Haruno se virou e fitou Tenten com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Sakura... não me diga que você teve alguma idéia...

- E é uma idéia perfeita!

- Eu pedi pra você não me dizer...

- Mas Tenten, é realmente maravilhosa! – ela segurou as mãos da amiga – Um pouco de chumbinho na comida do príncipe Sasuke e...

- SAKURA! – a morena apavorou-se, soltando a mão da princesa.

- Brincadeirinha! Mas eu te garanto que é uma idéia ótima! O "principezinho" Uchiha quer guerra? Pois amanhã, é guerra que ele vai ter! – Sakura cerrou os punhos em desafio, enquanto Tenten sorria nervosa. O dia seguinte prometia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dicionário:_

- Haru - primavera  
- Natsu - verão  
- Fuyu - inverno  
(era pra ter posto no primeiro capítulo, mas eu esqueci, desculpem-me)  


_O 4º capítulo chega em breve... e desde já, muito obrigada por lerem, mas deixem um comentário, por favor, por menor que seja! Preciso da minha ração diária, sou meio dependente, rs... XD_

_Bjs_

_Hakeru-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**4º capítulo**

Passava das oito da noite. Sakura, Tsunade e Tenten foram dormir logo após o jantar, cansadas da longa viagem. Quanto à Arashi e Sasuke, estes conversavam em uma das salas do castelo.

Um mensageiro apareceu na porta, fez uma reverência e dirigiu-se ao rei.

- Majestade, venho trazer um comunicado de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sim, pode falar.

- Uzumaki Naruto pediu para avisar que seu irmão, Konohamaru, está melhor de saúde. Mas que terá que ficar cuidando do jovem esta noite, portanto, não voltará ao castelo hoje. Isso é tudo.

- Obrigado, pode se retirar. – Arashi fez um sinal e o mensageiro se foi – Espero que o Naruto não esteja mentindo para nós, ele com essa mania de querer resolver tudo sozinho pode estar escondendo algo mais grave.

- O Naruto não faria isso, ele nunca colocaria a saúde dos seus irmãos em risco por orgulho.

- Tem razão, filho. E... – o rei não terminou a frase, pois outro mensageiro apareceu na porta.

- Majestade, temos visitas.

- Visitas? A essa hora?

- Sim, é uma comitiva real.

Arashi e Sasuke se dirigiram rapidamente à porta de entrada do castelo, a tempo de ver uma grande comitiva de carruagens azul-claro com detalhes em prata, que se aproximava do castelo pela alameda iluminada com tochas.

A primeira carruagem da fila estacionou e dela saiu uma jovem com um vestido lilás e uma capa azul-céu bordada. Com longos cabelos escuros e olhos num tom perolado, ela levantou o olhar por alguns segundos e ao perceber que estava sendo observada da porta do castelo, abaixou-o logo em seguida, corando.

"Tímida assim... só poder ser a princesa Hinata." – Sasuke concluiu em pensamento.

Da segunda carruagem, desceu um jovem com a vestimenta tradicional dos príncipes, com o detalhe de que sua camisa estava repleta de insígnias reais; trajava também a mesma capa azul-céu. Longos cabelos castanho-escuros, olhos também perolados e determinados, que encararam Sasuke assim que ele pôs os pés no chão.

"Hum... príncipe Neji e seu ar de superioridade... isso vai ser interessante." – pensou o Uchiha.

Da terceira e última grande carruagem, saiu um senhor com os mesmo cabelos longos do príncipe Neji, porém, com uma expressão mais austera e marcada pela idade - Hyuuga Hiashi era o seu nome e era o pai dos dois jovens. Tomando a frente dos filhos, ele subiu pelas escadarias, indo em direção à Arashi e Sasuke.

- Arashi-san. – ele se inclinou perante Arashi.

- Hiashi-san, que honra recebê-los. – o rei de Natsu fez apenas uma reverência; Hiashi não era uma pessoa de muitas demonstrações de afeto.

- Peço desculpas pela nossa demora, mas Fuyu foi impetuosamente castigada por uma tempestade de neve e a estradas estavam parcialmente bloqueadas. – explicou Hiashi, enquanto todos entravam no castelo.

- Eu fui avisado, não se preocupe. Fico feliz que tenham chegado sãos e salvos.

- Perfeitamente. Bem, se me permite apresenta-los, este é meu filho, Hyuuga Neji, o primogênito da família e noivo de Haruno Sakura.

- Há quanto tempo, Neji-san.

- Sasuke-san. – os dois príncipes se encaravam e Arashi podia jurar que viu faíscas saírem de seus olhos... Sasuke e Neji sempre se encontravam nos bailes reais, mas nunca estabeleceram uma relação de amizade. Informalmente, era como se fossem rivais: Sasuke com sua arrogância e Neji com seu ar de superioridade constante. Não se odiavam, mas tampouco se suportavam, vivendo sempre no limite das boas-relações.

- E a bela jovem? – perguntou Arashi, tentando fazer a atenção de Neji e Sasuke se desviarem para ele próprio; intimamente, o rei tinha medo que os dois trocassem socos a qualquer momento.

- Ela é Hyuuga Hinata, minha querida filha caçula e noiva de Sasuke-san. – Hiashi conduziu a filha para a frente, o que fez a jovem avermelhar-se novamente.

- É-é um prazer reencontrá-los. – Hinata gaguejou, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava ainda mais o olhar. Ser uma princesa tímida era particularmente difícil.

- Seja bem vinda, Hinata-sama, espero que goste de Natsu. – disse Arashi, fazendo uma reverência, junto com Sasuke, que olhava para a Hyuuga num misto de admiração... e medo.

"Ela me lembra uma das bonecas de porcelana da coleção da minha mãe... parece que pode se quebrar a qualquer momento. Ao mesmo tempo, parece ser uma pessoa bem agradável... graças Kami-sama, ela não tem nada a ver com a Sakura!" – o Uchiha divagava.

- Onde está a princesa Haruno, Uchiha? – pela primeira vez Neji disse mais do que duas palavras.

- Já está dormindo, a comitiva de Haru também teve uma viagem cansativa. – respondeu Sasuke, sério.

- Então creio que demais apresentações deverão ser feitas amanhã pela manhã. – sentenciou Hiashi.

- Tem toda razão, Hiashi-san. Vamos, eu lhes indicarei seus aposentos e depois serviremos um jantar. – a comitiva real de Fuyu seguiu Arashi para o segundo andar do castelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Flashback -  
_

_- Sasuke, aproveite o fim do jantar e mostre um pouco do castelo para Hinata-sama, creio que ela se sentirá melhor com menos pessoas ao seu redor. – sugeriu Arashi, sorrindo para a jovem.. O príncipe então se levantou, e fazendo uma simples reverência, pediu para que Hinata o acompanhasse por uma volta nas dependências do castelo._

_- Não sou um bom guia, mas espero que seja útil para que você não se perca por aqui num primeiro momento. – disse Sasuke._

_- N-não se preocupe Sasuke-san... – respondeu Hinata, com a voz bem baixa._

_- E bem... se você precisar de ajuda, sempre pode recorrer aos empregados, eles não hesitarão em ajudá-la, e qualquer problema pode falar comigo, certo? _

_- Ce-certo, obrigada._

_Sasuke media as palavras com a Hyuuga, a última coisa que queria era parecer ríspido para com uma princesa tão doce. E também, ele tinha uma certa princesa de cabelos rosados em quem ele estava adorando descarregar toda a sua arrogância..._

_Andaram por várias salas do castelo, visitaram dois jardins internos, até chegarem à última parada._

_- Seja bem vinda à biblioteca do castelo Uchiha, Hinata-sama._

_Sasuke viu os olhos da jovem brilharem. Por um minuto ela pareceu perder toda sua timidez, chegando perto das enormes estantes tomadas por milhares de livros. Ela não sabia para onde olhava._

_- Sasuke-san... é... maravilhoso... – disse a princesa, boquiaberta._

_- Acho que esse será seu lugar preferido em todo o castelo... – ele sorriu._

_- Be-bem, os jardins são lindíssimos, mas... eu amo livros. – comentou ela, corando um pouco._

_- Não precisa se envergonhar, eu que deveria ter vergonha, afinal, tenho uma biblioteca dessas à minha disposição e não gosto de ler... – Sasuke parecia sem graça._

_- Po-podemos vir aqui ler juntos de vez em quando, se o senhor quiser... – Hinata sorriu. Sabia que, tendo que se casar com Sasuke precisava passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele. E ir à biblioteca lhe pareceu um interessante passatempo para fazer junto com seu futuro esposo._

_- É uma boa idéia... e não me chame de senhor, por favor, pode chamar apenas de Sasuke._

_- E-eu não consigo... posso manter o "san"?_

_- Se prefere assim, sem problemas. – e Sasuke conduziu Hinata para a saída da biblioteca._

_- Fim do flashback -  
_

Eram quase onze da noite, mas uma jovem de olhos perolados não conseguia dormir. Desde que Hinata foi para seu quarto, não parava de pensar na gigantesca biblioteca dos Uchiha. Ela sempre foi uma apaixonada pela leitura e tinha muitos livros em Fuyu, porém, não pôde trazer nem metade para Natsu. Sasuke estava certo, a biblioteca seria seu lugar preferido em todo o castelo...

Tomada pela imensa vontade de ver melhor o que havia naquelas inúmeras estantes e deixando sua timidez de lado, Hinata saiu silenciosamente de seu quarto, à caminho da biblioteca. Iria ler um pouco por lá mesmo e pegar alguns livros para levar para seu quarto.

A princesa Hyuuga andava pelos corredores, iluminados por algumas pequenas tochas e luminárias de lâmpadas fracas. E quanto mais andava, mais tinha a sensação de que havia se perdido...

"Por Kami-sama... não vejo nenhum empregado por aqui para me ajudar... e não quero acordar ninguém, preciso achar a biblioteca sozinha..." – Hinata pensava preocupada.

Absorta nesses pensamentos e tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, a Hyuuga não percebeu que havia mais do que apenas sua sombra nas paredes do castelo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora em atualizar aqui! o/

Respondendo às reviews:

**Uchiha Neko:** comente bilhões de vezes lá na comu e outros trilhões aqui, eu amo comentários! S2  
Muito obrigada!

**Uchiha Ayu:** nossa, a menina das várias fics de Naruto elogiando a minha fic, que honra! Muito obrigada mesmo! E fique tranquila que eu também acho Sasuke e Sakura um lindo casal \o/  
E sei que estou devendo reviews pra suas fics; deixa eu pôr minha vida mais em ordem que eu comento em todas!

**Sasah-chan: **obrigada pelos elogios! Aí vai mais um capítulo!

**Juh-chan X3:** sim sim, estamos aqui e lá no orkut, rs... é que aqui é mais chato de autualizar XD

**l:** Hehehe, obrigada! Mais um capítulo saindo!

**Marina:** obrigada pelos elogios! Vocês gostam de ler o Sasuke e a Sakura brigando... e eu gosto de escrever! XD

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews pessoal, até de quem já leu lá pelo orkut!

Mas agora acho que eu vou começar a ser má... vou exigir mais reviews pra continuar atualizando então... mãos à obra! XD

Bjs

Hakeru-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**5º capítulo**

Hinata continuava andando pelos corredores do castelo Uchiha, pensando em como as paredes e portas eram todas muito parecidas umas com as outras. Tinha ficado tão impressionada com a enormidade do castelo – em comparação com o de Fuyu – que havia esquecido de guardar um ponto de referência para a biblioteca. Sabia que ela ficava logo depois de dois jardins internos, mais de quais dois? Ela achava que já tinha passado por pelo menos uns oito jardins desses... ou estava andando em círculos...

- Ei...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – a princesa gritou estranhamente alto para seu padrão de voz. Virou-se suando, vermelha e com os olhos arregalados e tudo que viu foi alguém nas sombras. Não conseguiu emitir palavra.

- Nossa, me desculpe, eu te assustei, sou um sem-jeito mesmo... – Naruto saiu das sombras, coçando a nuca, totalmente sem-graça.

- ...

- Algum... problema? – ele se aproximou da Hyuuga, que tinha as duas mãos em concha na frente da boca.

- ... A-a... problema nen-nenhum... se-se b-bem que... acho qu-que estava pe-perdida... – Hinata finalmente conseguiu falar, ainda muito vermelha.

- Hehehehe, esse castelo é grande mesmo, quem anda por aqui pela primeira vez sozinho sempre se perde... você não é daqui, né?

- Na-não, cheguei hoje...

- Ih, então ainda vai se perder muitas vezes, eu já ando aqui há anos e ainda não sei onde ficam metade das coisas! Mas enfim, pra onde você estava indo?

- P-pra biblioteca...

- Realmente você se perdeu, a biblioteca é pro outro lado! Vem, eu te mostro! – e fazendo um aceno de mão chamando-a, Naruto se pôs na frente de Hinata, que começou a segui-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Naruto puxou conversa, andando do lado dela.

- Por que você está indo para a biblioteca tão tarde?

- É... q-que eu adoro ler e não estava conseguindo dormir... resolvi descer para ler alguma coisa... e-e acabei me perdendo...

- Geralmente quando eu não consigo dormir eu ataco a dispensa! Ler não é o meu forte, hehehehe! – o Uzumaki fez uma careta divertida, que fez Hinata esboçar um sorriso – Olha, estamos chegando, é aquela porta ali! – Naruto apontou para uma grande porta trabalhada, com puxadores de metal dourado.

- Pronto, aqui está, sã e salva! – o loiro gentilmente abriu a porta para a princesa.

- Mu-muito obrigada! – ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para a frente, fazendo uma pequena reverência. Mesmo sendo uma princesa, Hinata não deixava de agradecer cordialmente a quem quer que a ajudasse.

- Hehehehe, não foi nada! Se precisar, eu estarei sempre por aqui... err... desculpe, mas não sei seu nome... nem perguntei quando nos encontramos, que mal-educado que eu sou! – comentou ele, sorrindo.

- É-é... Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata, Hinata... acho que já ouvi esse nome... credo, que memória ruim a minha, deixa pra lá! Uzumaki Naruto ao seu dispor! – ele fez uma exagerada reverência, o que fez Hinata rir timidamente.

- Prazer, Naruto-san.

- Ahhhh, não precisa chamar de "Naruto-san" não, quem gosta desses tratamentos é o Sasuke-teme! – ele riu.

- Tu-tudo bem... Naruto... kun... po-pode ser assim? – a Hyuuga começou a bater os dedos indicadores, ela estava ficando sem-graça.

- Hum... Naruto-kun... é legal, gostei! Pronto, agora sou o Naruto-kun pra você! – ele sorriu alegre – Agora preciso ir, até mais Hinata-chan! – o Uzumaki acenou e saiu, fechando a porta da biblioteca atrás de si.

Hinata ficou um bom tempo parada, olhando para a porta fechada. Quem era aquele garoto? Por que ele a ajudou? Por que ele era tão... estranho?

Estranho sim, para os padrões de Hinata. Dos poucos garotos com quem teve um mínimo de conversa, lembrava-se de todos serem de poucas palavras, muito sérios, empostados, corteses. Já Naruto... falava pelos cotovelos, ria, brincava – sendo que havia estado junto com Hinata por 5 minutos, no máximo. Ele realmente era estranho... estranhamente... espontâneo.

Ela então parou de pensar nessas coisas e foi em direção às estantes. E pegando uma pilha considerável de livros, começou a lê-los, imaginando que iria acabar dormindo ali mesmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke acordou, e olhou para a janela. O sol estava esbranquiçado, sinal de que o tempo iria mudar. O príncipe esfregou os olhos e se levantou, indo se olhar no espelho. Era visível uma expressão de cansaço na sua face, os olhos não estavam completamente abertos, havia olheiras e o cabelo estava desarrumado.

Ele lavou o rosto e se trocou, logo descendo para o café da manhã. Chegando ao salão, Arashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Tenten e Naruto já estavam no local. O Uchiha cumprimentou Tenten de longe, evitando olhar para Sakura, que também não fez questão de olhá-lo.

- Olá teme... ei, que cara é essa? – Naruto olhava intrigado para o amigo.

- Adivinha, aquele pesadelo de novo...

- Putz, que droga... igual às outras vezes?

- Basicamente igual... – e Sasuke esfregou os olhos mais uma vez.

Desde que sua mãe havia falecido, o príncipe tinha um pesadelo recorrente: uma mulher, com um bebê nos braços, sorria feliz, num cenário de cores claras. Mas logo o sorriso se desfazia, tudo escurecia e ela adquiria uma expressão de desespero e dor, enquanto a criança em seus braços chorava. De repente, a mulher começava a correr na direção de Sasuke, enquanto sombras cresciam por detrás dela. Ele tentava gritar por socorro, tentava correr para a mulher, mas o silêncio prevalecia, além de que ele não conseguia se mover. As sombras então engoliam a mulher com a criança enquanto Sasuke continuava tentando gritar...

Sasuke chegou a contar a seu pai sobre o ocorrido, e o rei se mostrou preocupado. Conforme o príncipe foi crescendo, o pesadelo, ao invés de sumir, foi se tornando cada vez mais freqüente. Mas para não preocupar mais o seu pai, Sasuke resolveu mentir para ele, quando tinha 11 anos, dizendo que o tal pesadelo não acontecia mais. Atualmente, o príncipe estava tendo o pesadelo mais ou menos 2 vezes por semana.

- Você nunca procurou ninguém para saber o que poderia ser isso?

- Eu já dei uma olhada em alguns livros da biblioteca, mas não achei nada que ajudasse... deixa pra lá, Naruto, eu meio que já me acostumei com isso...

A conversa dos amigos foi interrompida pela voz de Arashi, que se fez ouvir no salão.

- Bem, como estamos todos aqui, é com prazer que apresento a família real de Fuyu: o rei, Hyuuga Hiashi e seus filhos, o príncipe Hyuuga Neji e a princesa Hyuuga Hinata.

Os três adentraram ao salão e Naruto olhou surpreso para a princesa Hyuuga. Era ela a quem ele havia ajudado na noite passada.

- Neji-san, essa é a minha filha, a princesa Haruno Sakura, sua futura noiva. – indicou Tsunade.

- Prazer, Neji-san.

- O prazer é meu, Sakura-sama. – Neji fez uma polida reverência, sério. Ele também cumprimentou Tenten com a mesma polidez.

- E Sakura-sama, esta é Hinata-sama, irmã de Neji-san. – Arashi conduziu a princesa para perto da Haruno.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hinata-sama.

- O-o prazer é meu, Sakura-sama. Ouvi falar muito bem de você.

- É mesmo? Que bom! Então acho que seremos boas amigas! Nós três; eu, Tenten e você! – Sakura sorria para a jovem Hyuuga, enquanto apresentava a amiga para a princesa.

- Hinata-sama, poderia vir aqui um instante? – Arashi chamou a princesa para onde estavam conversando Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

- Neji, este é meu grande amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é meio sem-noção, mas nada com que você não se acostume rápido.

- Prazer Neji-san! – cumprimentou Naruto, sorridente, com um aceno. Neji se surpreendeu.

"Sasuke tem razão." – pensou o Hyuuga.

- Então, ele é seu melhor amigo? – perguntou Neji.

- Se você quiser dizer nesses termos, sim.

- Claro que sou seu melhor amigo, você que não gosta de ficar dizendo isso toda hora, teme! – o Uzumaki deu um soquinho em Sasuke, que se manteve impassível.

- Ah, que bom que já estão se conhecendo... – Arashi se aproximava com a princesa dos Hyuuga - Bem, deixe-me aproveitar para apresentá-la ao Naruto. Essa é a princesa Hinata, irmã de Neji e futura noiva de Sasuke; Hinata, esse é Naruto, o melhor amigo de meu filho.

Hinata ergueu os olhos e os arregalou, tão logo percebeu que o simpático garoto que a havia ajudado a achar a biblioteca na noite passada era o loiro amigo de seu futuro noivo.

- Olá... Hinata-chan. – Naruto sorriu, Hinata ficou sem saber o que dizer e Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês já se conheciam, dobe? – perguntou Sasuke, percebendo o olhar quase mortal do príncipe Hyuuga para o amigo.

- Sim... e eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu atrevimento na noite passada, Hinata-chan, não a tratei como devia, me perdoe. – disse Naruto, fazendo uma reverência.

- O que... - Neji, perigosamente, deu um passo à frente, em direção ao Uzumaki.

- O-o Na-Naruto-kun... ele me ajudou a achar a biblioteca... eu me pe-perdi nos corredores do castelo e ele me ajudou... fo-foi isso, nii-san, não se preocupe. – disse Hinata, esfregando as mãos, nervosa.

Neji olhou para a irmã e percebeu que mesmo estando tensa, ela falava a verdade. Relaxou.

- Ah, tudo esclarecido então, certo? Vamos tomar o café? – disse Arashi, conduzindo os jovens para a grande mesa arrumada no centro do salão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respondendo às reviews:

**Kat Suiguin:** eles brigam, mas eu ACHO que se amam! XD  
Aí vai a continuação!

**Uchiha Ayu:** obrigada por acompanhar aqui e lá! Espero poder continuar logo, mas estou com tanta coisa pra fazer... x.x

**Sary-chann:** bem, o plano maléfico da Sakura, só no capítulo 6! Mas devo postá-lo em breve... e quanto à SasuSaku, vamos ver se eles se entendem, né? XD

**Lemay: **Esse 5º capítulo ainda não tem muito romance não, eu gosto de demorar pra desenvolver isso... mas espero que o 6º capítulo te agrade mais:)

**Lecka-chan:** Agora você já viu com quem a Hinata se encontra... e mais Sasuke e Sakura no próximo capítulo! ;)

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan:** Taí a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, pessoal! E até o 6º capítulo... esperando por mais reviews, hein? ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Sobre príncipes e princesas**

**Capítulo 6  
**

Os rapazes se sentaram à mesa no lado oposto ao das garotas, de frente para elas – Sasuke e Hinata, Naruto e Tenten, Neji e Sakura. A Haruno era toda sorrisos para seu futuro noivo e para Naruto, mas quando cruzava o olhar com Sasuke, instantaneamente seu rosto ficava sério e ela desviava o olhar.

- Psiu, Sasuke, a Sakura tá te dando um gelo, hein? – cochichou Naruto.

- É mesmo? Nem reparei. – ele parecia indiferente.

- Então repare, porque eu acho que ela te odeia...

- Ótimo, a recíproca é verdadeira. – Sasuke deu o assunto por encerrado, comendo um pedaço de mamão.

Naruto não fez questão de insistir com o papo, estava mais preocupado em encher o prato com todos os quitutes que via pela frente; afinal, estava de novo filando o café da manhã no castelo.

Escondido atrás de uma montanha de biscoitos, bolinhos e croissants, volta e meia ele encontrava com os olhares risonhos de Sakura e da tímida Hinata; ambas pareciam estar se divertindo ao vê-lo encher a boca mais do que podia.

- E então Naruto, como está seu irmão?

- AFSHH, EXLEHS ESHTASH COF!COF!COF!... – o loiro tentou responder a Arashi com a boca cheia, mas acabou se engasgando. Sasuke aproveitou para lhe dar vários tapas nas costas, enquanto Neji colocava a mão no rosto, em total reprovação.

- De-desculpe Arashi-sama... Konohamaru está bem melhor, quase não teve febre durante a noite.

- Que bom saber disso. E obrigada por ter vindo nos avisar ontem de noite.

- Eu na verdade peço desculpas por ter vindo tão tarde, acho que acabei assustando até os guardas, hehehehe... – o Uzumaki riu sem graça.

- Então foi por isso que ele estava no castelo tarde da noite? – Neji se manifestou.

- Sim Neji-san, Naruto veio nos avisar do estado de saúde do irmão dele. – explicou Arashi.

Agora sim, o Hyuuga parecia satisfeito com a explicação de porquê Naruto estava andando pelos corredores do castelo e porque ele havia encontrado com sua irmã. Voltou a atenção para seu café com leite.

- Bem, é o primeiro dia de vocês aqui em Natsu, o que pretendem fazer? – perguntou Tsunade.

Sakura sorriu, era sua deixa. Tenten gelou.

- Eu proponho um passeio a cavalo, o que acham?

- Sugoooooooooooi!! Eu adoro andar de cavalo, perfeito Sakura-chan!! – Naruto socou o ar, feliz, e Neji mais uma vez levou as mãos ao rosto, sacudindo-o negativamente. Sasuke deu um sorriso imperceptível.

- Andar a cavalo? Tem certeza, Sakura? – Tsunade parecia preocupada; sabia que a filha era uma espécie de princesa-moleca, mas tinha medo do que Hiashi e Neji poderiam pensar da Haruno.

- Claro! Vamos poder conhecer as propriedades dos Uchiha, aproveitar o sol do inverno, conversar... não é, Neji-san? Naruto-kun? Sasuke-DONO? – Sakura enfatizou o "dono", sorrindo para Sasuke, que levantou o olhar, decidido a entrar no joguinho.

- Concordo plenamente, um passeio a cavalo vai ser muito bom para todos nós. – o príncipe deu um sorriso no mínimo MUITO estranho para Sakura, que também manteve o sorriso no rosto; eles ficaram sorrindo um para o outro durante alguns segundos.

"Eu estou vendo, eu estou sentindo... o pó de diamante... está congelando tudo à nossa volta..." – Tenten pensava, tremendo, apavorada, colocando as mãos no rosto, enquanto olhava Sakura fitando Sasuke.

- Tenten...

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

- Nossa, o que foi? - a princesa Haruno mantia o sorriso no rosto ao chamar a amiga.

- Na-na-nada, tudo bem! – a Mitsashi sacudiu as mãos, nervosa e suando.

- Vamos Tenten, vai ser divertido! Não confia em mim? – a morena podia jurar que viu um brilho maligno nos olhos de Sakura.

- ... Haaaa... hahaha...

- Bem, vamos terminar esse café logo, estou doida para andar a cavalo! – Sakura juntou as palmas das mãos, feliz da vida, enquanto Tenten mal conseguia tomar seu achocolatado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura, me diga que esse passeio a cavalo não tem nada a ver com o que você me falou ontem!

As duas jovens caminhavam pelo castelo.

- Como assim, a minha vingança pessoal e pérfida contra o Sasuke? Imagine! – ela riu.

- Sakura... pelo amor de Deus...

A princesa colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Tenten, fique despreocupada! Apenas suba em um cavalo, aproveite a paisagem e deixe todo o resto comigo! – ela piscou um olho. Enquanto isso, no lado oposto do corredor, Arashi vinha acompanhado de Sasuke e Naruto.

- Ah, estão prontas? Só faltam Neji-san e Hinata-sama, mas eles já estão vindo... ah, aí estão eles. – os herdeiros de Fuyu se aproximavam do grupo – vou lhes mostrar as estrebarias, mas infelizmente não vou poder cavalgar com vocês, tenho assuntos a tratar com Tsunade-sama e Hiashi-san.

Eles se encaminharam para os fundos do castelo, chegando a uma porta com uma escadaria tão grande quanto à de entrada. Do lado de fora, um imenso descampado com algumas árvores isoladas e um pequeno bosque se descortinava na frente deles. Desceram a escadaria e logo chegaram as muito bem cuidadas estrebarias, cheias de lindos cavalos – marrons, brancos, pretos, marfins...

- Que lindo, eu quero ficar com esse! – disse Sakura, chegando perto de um cavalo branco com uma longa crina em tranças.

- Podem escolher o que quiserem, os empregados irão prepará-los para vocês. – disse Arashi, sorrindo.

Os jovens foram escolhendo seus cavalos, exceto Hinata, que ficou parada, apenas olhando.

- Ué, não vai escolher um cavalo, Hinata-sama? – perguntou Sakura, se aproximando da Hyuuga.

- É qu-que bem... e-eu... não sei cavalgar. – respondeu a princesa, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Nosso pai nunca deixou que Hinata subisse num cavalo, tinha medo que ela se machucasse. – explicou Neji, se aproximando.

- Puxa Hinata-sama, se eu soubesse disso tinha sugerido outra coisa para fazermos, me desculpe...

- Na-não se preocupe, Sakura-sama, e-eu...

- Ei, vamos logo pessoal!! E pe... ei, o que houve? – Naruto se aproximou, falando alto.

- É Hinata-sama, ela não sabe cavalgar e... – Sakura não terminou a frase.

- Não sabe? Puxa que chato... mas ei! Eu posso ensinar a ela! O que acha, Hinata-chan? – o Uzumaki sorriu para a princesa, que obviamente, corou.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, Naruto. Hinata-sama nunca sequer subiu em um cavalo. – disse Neji, sério.

- Mas pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é? Eeeeeeeei teme! – Naruto correu em direção à Sasuke – você deixa eu ensinar a sua noiva a cavalgar?

- Hein? Ensinar... a Hinata? Bem... por mim tudo bem, veja se Neji-san aprova também.

O príncipe Hyuuga suspirou antes de responder.

- Já que vamos estar todos juntos... está autorizado.

- Oba, obrigado Neji!

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Sasuke-san.

- Pode deixar Neji-san, se acontecer algo com Hinata-sama, eu mesmo mato o Naruto.

O loiro engoliu em seco, para logo depois se aproximar de Hinata, sorrindo feliz:

- Venha Hinata-chan, o seu irmão e seu noivo-teme deixaram, vamos escolher um cavalo bem bonito pra você! – ele acenou e ela o seguiu, muito envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe Neji-san, você já deve ter reparado que o Naruto é meio avoado, mas ele seria incapaz de deixar algo acontecer com Hinata-sama. – disse Sakura, ao perceber que o Hyuuga estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Espero que tenha razão, Sakura-sama.

Os empregados estavam levando os cavalos escolhidos, já selados, para fora do estábulo, entregando cada um para um dos jovens.

- Sakura-sama, me permite uma pergunta?

- Claro Neji-san, o que foi?

- Vocês vão cavalgar vestidas desse modo?

- Você fala com esses vestidos? Não tem problema nenhum, eu e Tenten fomos acostumadas a cavalgar assim, aquelas roupas de joquisa são muito desconfortáveis e feias! – e mostrando uma incrível habilidade, Sakura e Tenten subiram nos cavalos sem dificuldades.

Hinata também já estava em cima do seu cavalo, havia usado uma plataforma de pedra como apoio.

- Bem Hinata-chan, eu vou fazer o seguinte: vou amarrar essa corda no seu cavalo, e vou na frente bem devagar, te puxando. Como ele é ensinado, não vai ter problema nenhum. Só segure nas rédeas para ele ter certeza de quem tem alguém em cima dele! – Naruto riu.

- Tu-tudo bem... – Hinata segurou as rédeas bem forte, era uma experiência totalmente nova para ela.

- Ah, e de vez em quando converse um pouco com ele, o nome dele é Caramelo. Ele vai gostar!

- Conversar com um cavalo? – era Neji que perguntava, já em cima de seu cavalo cor de marfim.

- Claro! Cavalos também têm sentimentos, sabia? Esse aqui, o Furacão, é meu amigo desde muito tempo, né garoto? – Naruto fez um carinho na cabeça do seu cavalo preto de patas brancas – O Zefir também gosta que conversem com ele!

- Zefir?

- É, o nome do seu cavalo...

Neji revirou os olhos e se afastou de Naruto e Hinata; ele estava começando a ficar com medo de se contaminar com a loucura do loiro.

Logo todos começaram a cavalgar pelo descampado. O sol da manhã esquentava sem incomodar e os pássaros cantavam, além de algumas poucas borboletas que começavam a aparecer. Ainda era inverno, mas a primavera começava a dar seus primeiros passos em Natsu.

O silêncio entre o grupo permaneceu ainda por alguns minutos, até que o diálogo mais improvável aconteceu:

- Sasuke-san?

- Sim, Sakura-sama?

Tenten sentiu um frio na espinha, tinha certeza de que o plano da Haruno começaria ali.

- O que acha de uma aposta?

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, Hinata arregalou os olhos, Naruto sorriu e Tenten começou a murmurar algo incompreensível.

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Uma... corrida.

- Corrida?

- Sim, bem simples. Quem chegar aqui primeiro, ganha.

- Parece interessante. Aposta aceita. – Sasuke ria por dentro. Tinha pena da Haruno, que parecia desconhecer seus prêmios em corridas de cavalo. O Uchiha estava certo de que iria fazê-la comer poeira... e além de tudo, ela era apenas uma garota que achava que sabia cavalgar só porque conseguia montar num cavalo usando um vestido longo e armado.

- No que está pensando? – Sakura acordou Sasuke de seu devaneio.

- Em nada em especial. Qual o percurso?

- Vamos seguir reto por aqui, passando por aquelas árvores retorcidas. Damos a volta ali, passando por um pedacinho do bosque e voltamos para cá.

- Certo.

- Então vamos lá. Naruto, pode dar o sinal para nós?

-Claro Sakura-chan! Preparem-se... um, dois, três... E JÁ!

Em alguns segundos, Sasuke e Sakura já se encontravam longe, cavalgando num ritmo alucinante.

"Hum... ela não é tão ruim quanto pensei." – a Haruno estava com alguns centímetros de vantagem para o Uchiha.

- Consegue ver quem está na frente, Naruto?

- Não dá, eles estão correndo demais!

Enquanto isso, Tenten rezava para Deus, Kami-sama, Buda, Alá e qualquer outro ser supremo que ela se lembrasse no momento.

- O que foi Sasuke-DONO? Já está ficando cansando? – Sakura debochava, virando para trás.

- Você ainda não viu metade, Sakura. – ele começou a se aproximar dela.

- Metade da sua cara de bobo? Hahaha, eu já vi sua cara de bobo interia, tchau! IÁ!! – e estalando as rédeas, a Haruno ganhou ainda mais velocidade. Mas Sasuke não ficou muito tempo atrás.

"Isso Sasuke... compre minhas provocações e morda minha isca, estamos quase lá..."

- Vamos Sakura, desista enquanto é tempo! – agora eles estavam praticamente lado a lado.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque você não tem chance contra mim!

- Olha, se isso tudo é medo de perder para alguém de saias, acho melhor você vestir uma saia para não se sentir tão mal! – mostrando a língua e dando mais um estalo na rédea, a Haruno se afastou novamente. Sasuke ficou possesso.

Mais alguns segundos e o Uchiha alcançou Sakura novamente, só que desta vez a estava ultrapassando. Sakura não estava conseguindo desenvolver mais a mesma velocidade.

"Eu avisei..." – pensou ele, olhando para trás e vendo que estava com um corpo de vantagem para a Haruno.

Foi tudo muito rápido. O tranco, o vôo por cima de seu cavalo marrom-escuro... e a queda dentro de um pântano lodoso. Quando Sasuke deu por si, estava coberto de lama, lodo, folhas e galhos.

Olhou em volta e deu de cara com uma princesa Sakura às gargalhadas.

- Que diabos...

- Hahahahahahahaha, você caiu direitinho Sasuke, que idiota... tenho que concordar com o Naruto, é um TEME mesmo, hahahahahaha! – ela ria sem controle.

- ...

- Deixa eu te explicar pra você entender, Sasuke-TEME – enfatizou ela – Você ficou tão preocupado com as minhas provocações que nem percebeu esse capim aqui – ela apontou o capim alto que crescia em volta do pântano – geralmente onde ele nasce, sempre tem um pântano. Saiu desembestado com seu cavalo, decidido a provar que eu não sabia cavalgar... e também não reparou que na verdade eu di-mi-nu-í os passos do meu cavalo, porque senão ele ia fazer o mesmo que o seu: refugar e me jogar no pântano. – ela sorriu.

- Terminou? – Sasuke estava com os olhos baixos.

- Sim.

- Bem, tenho que admitir que você foi bem esperta... – disse ele, se levantando e se limpando – realmente, eu caí nas suas provocações baratas e agora estou aqui sujo e humilhado – ele fez uma pausa – mas ainda não terminamos nosso desafio.

- Ainda quer continuar?

- Um Uchiha não desiste fácil.

- Huh... interessante. – os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, esmeraldas no ônix, sem piscar. E sem maiores reações, foram para seus cavalos.

- Pronta?

- Quando quiser.

Uma folha caiu na frente deles, e instintivamente, a usaram como sinal. O percurso final incluía a volta nas árvores retorcidas, uma passagem por um pedaço do bosque e a volta até onde estavam os outro quatro.

Sakura seguia na frente, mas seguida de perto por Sasuke. Agora eles passavam pelo bosque.

"O Sasuke já teve a lição dele, agora vou provar a ele que posso vencê-lo apenas com as minhas habilidades." – pensava a Haruno, enquanto deu uma rápida olhadela para trás.

Porém...

Sakura deu um comando para o seu cavalo, que não a obedeceu. Ao invés de virar para a direita, ele seguiu reto.

"O que aconteceu, porque ele não me obedece?"

A princesa tentou resolver a situação, mas o bonito cavalo branco realmente não obedecia aos seus comandos. Vendo que estava cada vez mais entrando no bosque e que ficaria cada vez mais difícil desviar dos galhos de árvores, Sakura começou a ficar assustada.

"Por Kami-sama, se eu gritar o cavalo vai se assustar mais ainda... eu tenho que dar um jeito..."

De repente, Sakura viu uma grande quantidade de galhos baixos se aproximarem. E percebendo que não poderia desviar, a Haruno abaixou-se o mais que pôde, pôs as mãos nos olhos e esperou.

"Deve ser um castigo por ter feito o que fiz com o Sasuke... mas ele mereceu... só que agora, eu vou receber o meu troco..."

Ainda de olhos fechados, a princesa sentiu um puxão e percebeu que estava praticamente pendurada em algo, que também trotava como seu cavalo. Mais um puxão desajeitado e ela foi colocada sentada, com o rosto de encontro em algo macio... e quente.

- O que... – disse ela, tirando as mãos dos olhos e dando de cara com uma vestimenta real e um braço a envolvendo.

- Menos mal, achei que havia desmaiado.

- O que... o que raios está fazendo, Sasuke?? – ela levantou os olhos depressa, totalmente corada, tentando se afastar do Uchiha.

- Hum... o que eu estou fazendo... não sei, acho que salvando sua vida? – ele riu irônico.

- Ma-mas... não precisa me carregar assim, onde está o meu cavalo, eu vou nele!

- Não sei se você reparou, mas o seu cavalo seguiu feliz para dentro do bosque. Logo, se não quiser voltar à pé...

Sakura ficou quieta, embora ainda estivesse muito sem-graça por estar sendo segura por Sasuke.

- Na-não precisa me segurar, Sasuke, eu sei me equilibrar em cima de um cavalo...

- Você não se machucou, não é?

- Por que toda essa preocupação comigo agora? – ela corou um pouco mais.

- Não é bem com você, é que se te acontecer algo, o Neji me mata.

- Você é realmente... ridículo... – ela bufou.

- Ei Sasuke-teme... o que houve com a Sakura-chan? – Naruto foi de encontro aos dois que chegavam.

- O cavalo dela se descontrolou e eu a ajudei. Vou avisar aos empregados do cavalo fugido, pode colocá-la no seu cavalo e voltar para o castelo, Naruto?

- Claro, sem problemas. – Naruto desceu de Furacão e Sakura passou para ele.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura-sama?

- Sim, Neji-san, não se preocupe. –ela sorriu forçadamente.

Naruto agora conduzia os cavalos de Sakura e Hinata. E sem trocarem mais palavras, o grupo seguiu o caminho de volta para o castelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo grandinho, né? Mas não tinha outro jeito, rs!_

_Respondendo reviews:_

_**SaH-CHaN ChOkiTo** – que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste do 6º capítulo também, finalmente a Sakura entra em ação!_

_**Uchiha Ayu** – esse capítulo tem um catiquinho de nada de SasuSaku, né? Mas acho que mais pra frente vai ter mais... isso se eles se entenderem, rs! Obrigada pela review!_

_**Kat Suiguin** – espero que tenha gostado do plano da Sakura, rs! E quanto ao casalsinho... bem, deixemos que eles se entendam, ou não, vai saber, né? XD_

_**Marin the Noir** – Marin-senpai-chan! - faz reverência - Que honra ter uma review elogiando a minha fic, muito obrigada! Espero não te decepcionar... e vejamos se vai ter alguma coisa de NejiTen nessa história, né, afinal, o Neji é um rapaz comprometido e muito seguidor das regras... XD_

_**Lemay** – hehehehe, é que eu sou meio lenta pra desenvolver os romances mesmo... acho que peguei a doença do Kishi-sensei-baka XD_

_Amei as reviews, muito obrigada! Mas tá meio fraco, hein? Eu quero mais, são elas que me fazem escrever, as idéias, as críticas, a vontade de vocês lerem... e eu só consigo saber isso se vocês deixarem um comentário pra essa ficwritter baka que vos escreve, rs!_

_Bjs a todos e obrigada sempre!_

_Hakeru-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

**7º capítulo**

O caminho de volta para o castelo foi silencioso. Neji estava à frente, seguido por Tenten, enquanto Naruto vinha logo mais atrás, puxando Furacão e Caramelo – com Sakura e Hinata em cima deles, respectivamente.

Não demorou muito, e eles chegaram novamente às estrebarias; Sasuke ainda não havia voltado. Sakura desceu de Furacão com a ajuda de Naruto e se encaminhou para as escadas, a passos rápidos.

- Sakura-sama... – Neji se aproximou da princesa Haruno, queria perguntar se estava realmente tudo bem com ela. Mas foi interrompido no meio do caminho por Tenten.

- Desculpe Neji-san, mas Sakura precisa descansar, ela ainda está muito assustada com o que aconteceu; suponho que entenda, não? Vou levá-la ao seu quarto, com licença... – desviando de Neji e levando Sakura pela mão, Tenten subiu as escadarias que as levariam de volta para o castelo.

A Mitsashi sabia que Sakura estava, por assim dizer, transtornada. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com a princesa, a compreendia tão bem quanto a sua mãe, ou a sua antiga babá. O silêncio da Haruno e os olhos perdidos em algum ponto eram os maiores indícios de que havia algo errado.

E Tenten estava certa. Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Sakura se jogou na cama, deitando-se e abraçando uma das almofadas. Um tempo de silêncio e Sakura disse, quase num sussurro.

- Por que ele me odeia tanto?

- Sasuke-sama? – perguntou Tenten, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Se ele me odeia tanto assim com pouco menos de 48 horas de convívio, não quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando formos quase-parentes...

Tenten não disse nada.

- Tenten, me diz... eu sou muito chata mesmo? Arrogante? Presunçosa? Insuportável? Irritante? – a Haruno se levantou, virando-se para Tenten, os olhos começando a ficar marejados.

- Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, você não é nada disso! Quem poderia se tornar amiga de uma filha da empregada do castelo sendo desse jeito? Impossível! Você é minha melhor amiga... e eu tenho certeza de que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

- Não entendo porque ele me salvou, se me odeia tanto... – a princesa agora apertava o seu vestido nas mãos – devia ter me deixado morrer naquelas árvores... – disse Sakura, baixando os olhos.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas nem de brincadeira! – a morena arregalou os olhos.

- Quando ele estava me segurando em cima do cavalo, eu me senti incrivelmente protegida... mas depois, quando ele disse que só estava preocupado com o que Neji-san poderia fazer... nunca senti tanto desprezo vindo assim, de uma pessoa só...

- Eu sei, é confuso pra você, ser sempre tão bem tratada e de um dia para o outro encontrar alguém que parece não gostar nem um pouco de você... digo "parece" porque se você reparou no que Naruto vive falando, Sasuke não gosta de demonstrar emoções, especialmente quando tem a ver com pessoas que ele gosta. Talvez ele esteja fazendo de propósito, apenas para parecer desinteressado... e se ele percebeu que isso te deixa furiosa, deve estar adorando fazê-lo.

- Como ele pode achar graça nisso?? – Sakura jogou a almofada longe; parecia estar voltando ao "normal".

- É o jeito dele. – Tenten deu de ombros. – Some-se isso ao fato de quando você chegou ao castelo, todas as atenções se voltaram para você, até dos empregados. Ele não deve ter gostado de ter perdido o pedestal pra você e agora faz de tudo para irritá-la.

- É, talvez você tenha razão... mas... eu gostaria de ser amiga dele, seria tão mais fácil... embora depois de hoje... acho que nunca mais vamos conseguir manter uma conversa civilizada por 2 minutos.

- Apenas seja você mesma, Sakura, e evite comprar brigas daqui pra frente. Talvez ele perceba que é perda de tempo, quem sabe...

- Pode ser... ahn... Tenten... eu... queria descansar um pouco, pode ser?

- Claro! – disse Tenten, se levantando – vou ver se o almoço já está pronto, volto depois, ok?

- Certo...

A Mitsashi saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Sakura continuou sentada, olhando pela janela. Voltou a abraçar uma das almofadas, enquanto se lembrava do acontecido de manhã. Havia tido a nítida sensação de que iria morrer no meio daqueles galhos, para logo depois ser envolvida num abraço protetor... e que a seguir se desmanchou numa atitude de desprezo... ainda não entendia o porquê, embora em algum lugar dentro de si, ela sentia que aquela atitude protetora havia sido totalmente verdadeira...

Abaixando a cabeça para apoiar na almofada sob os joelhos, o coração da princesa deu um salto; sentiu um cheiro amadeirado no seu vestido, misturado com o da lama. Numa fração de segundo, compreendeu que havia se sujado por ter sido segura por Sasuke, que estava com as roupas enlameadas... e o perfume amadeirado... só podia ser dele...

A Haruno se levantou depressa, pegou um vestido limpo e se trancou no banheiro. Havia coisas demais na sua cabeça e um bom banho poderia ajudar a princesa a limpar e reorganizar seus pensamentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten desceu rapidamente para a cozinha e, dizendo que a princesa Haruno havia adormecido, pediu que as cozinheiras lhe preparassem uma bandeja para levar o almoço para Sakura. A princesa não havia dito nada, mas Tenten conhecia bem a amiga o suficiente para saber que ela não ia querer ver ninguém, pelo menos na hora do almoço.

Subiu as escadarias com a bandeja e encontrou no quarto uma Sakura bem mais alegre, penteando seus cabelos rosados. A princesa almoçou e contou tudo o que aconteceu naquela manhã para a Mitsashi. Deu a impressão que depois de relatar tudo tintin por tintin para a amiga, Sakura parecia mais feliz. Apenas pediu que Tenten guardasse segredo, não queria ter um batalhão de pessoas indo ao seu quarto e se compadecendo de algo que ela mesma causou.

Tenten pegou então a bandeja e saiu do quarto. Seria um caminho novamente rápido até a cozinha...

- Tenten-sama?

A morena se virou e deu com um par de olhos perolados muito sérios a encarando. Hyuuga Neji estava poucos passos atrás de si.

- Pois não, Neji-san?

- Suponho que deva saber porque Sakura-sama não desceu para almoçar, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais, ela apenas estava muito cansada e acabou adormecendo. E para não acordá-la, resolvi levar seu almoço no quarto.

Neji continuava encarando-a.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Você e Sakura-sama são amigas, não?

- Sim, muito amigas. – Tenten não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas não havia porque mentir.

- Então espero que não estejam tentando esconder algo de mim, Tenten-sama. – Neji ficou um pouco mais sério, cruzando os braços.

- O que quer dizer? – a Mitsashi perguntou, sem se abalar.

- Que Sakura-sama é minha noiva e eu tenho o direito de saber tudo o que se passa com ela. – o Hyuuga disse, se aproximando de Tenten, numa tentativa de intimidá-la.

- E eu devo dizer que Sakura é a minha melhor amiga e eu jamais trairia a confiança dela. Portanto, mesmo que houvesse acontecido algo, se ela tivesse me pedido para guardar segredo, eu não lhe diria nada. Com licença, Neji-san. – ela fez uma pequena reverência e num movimento rápido, que fez as fitas que enfeitavam seus coques quase encostarem no príncipe Hyuuga, Tenten se virou e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha.

Neji ficou parado, olhando a jovem sumir, descendo as escadas. Nunca alguém o havia enfrentado desse modo, quanto menos uma dama de companhia. Pensou em todas as possibilidades que tinha à mão para recolocá-la no seu lugar, mas considerando o fato de que a Mitsashi era amiga íntima de Sakura, não iria adiantar muita coisa.

Ele virou para o lado oposto do corredor, uma idéia iluminando sua mente. Se não podia castigar a morena, pelo menos sabia que cada conversa dos dois seria uma interessante guerra de palavras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura, sou eu, trouxe uma visita, acho que vai gostar! – disse Tenten, a voz abafada pela porta fechada do quarto da princesa Haruno.

- Pode entrar, Tenten! – Sakura se levantou da sua cama, indo até a porta.

- Olha só quem eu achei no corredor, pensando se vinha ou não te ver! – Tenten abriu a porta e sorrindo, trazia uma Hinata muito envergonhada, com um pequeno pote nas mãos.

- Hinata-chan! Que surpresa boa, o que a traz aqui? Entra! – Sakura puxou Hinata pela mão, sorrindo; Hinata retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com você, Sakura-chan... Tenten-chan me contou que você estava um pouco indisposta... está se sentindo melhor?

Sakura olhou para Tenten; a Haruno percebeu que a amiga ela não havia entrado em maiores detalhes com Hinata e uma visita agradável era sempre bom.

- Ah, estou bem melhor, Hinata-chan... descansei um pouco, almocei aqui mesmo, estou ótima agora! – ela sorriu.

- Que bom, Sakura-chan... e e-eu, bem... eu trouxe alguns biscoitos de nata, pensei... qu-que gostaria deles, eles sempre me alegram quando não estou muito bem. – Hinata estendeu a caixinha que trazia nas mãos, cheia de pequenos biscoitos cobertos de açúcar, chocolate, granulados...

- Nossa, muito obrigada Hinata, eles parecem ótimos! – Sakura pegou um e comeu um pedaço – e estão mesmo! Vem Tenten, coma conosco, pode pegar também, Hinata-chan!

- Fico feliz que gostou, Sakura-chan!

- Sim, muito! – as meninas sorriam – Aliás, aproveitando que você está aqui, Hinata-chan... será que você poderia me falar um pouco sobre o seu irmão?

- Sobre Neji-san? Claro, o que gostaria de saber?

- Ah, queria saber como ele é, como ele se comporta, o que ele gosta, o que ele não gosta... essas coisas, afinal, eu vou ser a esposa dele daqui a alguns dias, né? – ela riu.

Tenten apurou os ouvidos; depois de se desvencilhar da intimidação do príncipe Hyuuga, o que ela mais queria era saber melhor como Neji era. E Hinata estava lhe dando "armas" sem desconfiar... isso seria realmente interessante.

- É, tem razão... – Hinata sorriu – Bem, Neji-san é uma pessoa muito retraída... você já deve ter notado... e bem, ele não gosta de dangos, música alta, gritos, estudar russo... é, ele aprendeu várias línguas, menos russo, hehehe... e gosta de onigiris e de ler, eu acho...

- Nossa, só isso? Ele é bem retraído mesmo! – comentou Sakura, rindo.

- É, eu acho que isso é o que ele deixa transparecer, Sakura-chan... ele nunca conversou muito com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo ou com nosso pai...

As meninas ficaram em silêncio, como que esperando Hinata continuar. E ela assim o fez.

- Neji-san sempre foi criado para ser o primeiro herdeiro dos Hyuuga e às vezes eu tinha a sensação de que o colocavam para cuidar do reino sozinho, para ele aprender rápido... além disso, ele aprendeu artes marciais, etiqueta, relações exteriores, idiomas... tudo ao mesmo tempo e desde pequeno, e não me lembro de vê-lo brincando com ninguém... sempre exigiam muito dele... e acho que isso acabou por retraí-lo ainda mais... espero que com esse casamento ele possa ser um pouco mais feliz, Sakura-chan...

- Eu vou fazer o possível para isso, Hinata-chan. – ela sorriu para a Hyuuga.

Enquanto isso, Tenten absorvia as palavras de Hinata, quase sentindo pena do príncipe Neji.

Não deve ter sido nada fácil ser criado desde criança com tanta pressão sob os ombros... mas isso não dava ao Hyuuga o direito de se achar superior a ninguém, intimidando-os a cada instante, como se todos lhe devessem obediência – a Mitsashi pensava.

Mas não se aprofundou nesses devaneios, sendo logo despertada por uma gargalhada de Sakura, que ouvia de Hinata uma história sobre ela e Neji pequenos – algo envolvendo um filhote de raposa nos jardins do castelo. As três jovens passaram a tarde comendo biscoitos e contando histórias; sim, era o início de uma bonita amizade.


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capítulo**

A hora passa muito mais rápido quando se está em boa companhia. Logo escureceu e as três jovens se arrumaram e desceram para o jantar. Sakura foi recebida com exclamações de felicidade e várias perguntas sobre como estava se sentindo. A princesa respondeu a todos com sorrisos, inclusive a Naruto, que perguntou sete vezes se Sakura estava realmente bem – o que rendeu a ele um bem aplicado tapa na cabeça dado por Sasuke.

Falando no príncipe Uchiha, ele nada perguntou a Sakura, apenas a observou enquanto ela falava com todos os presentes na grande mesa. Ela o olhou, mas também não disse nada; e o jantar transcorreu sem grandes acontecimentos.

Terminado o jantar, pouco a pouco todos foram se encaminhando para seus quartos. Sasuke se demorou um pouco, conversando com Arashi e Naruto. Pouco depois, o Uzumaki foi embora para casa, Arashi foi se deitar e apenas Sasuke ficou no salão, sentado no espaçoso sofá, perdido em pensamentos.

Se levantou então, decidido a ir dormir. Porém, ao passar pela porta da biblioteca, percebeu que a mesma estava entreaberta. Chegando perto e abrindo mais um pouco a porta, Sasuke percebeu que havia alguém lá dentro, sentado numa das grandes poltronas que havia no aposento, de costas para a porta. O abajur de chão perto da poltrona estava aceso, indicando que quem quer que estive ali, estava lendo. O príncipe olhou o relógio do corredor, que marcava pouco mais de dez e meia da noite.

"Hum... Hinata-sama está lendo novamente. Acho que vou aproveitar para conversar um pouco com ela, nunca temos oportunidade... espero que ela não se importe de interromper sua leitura."

Sasuke abriu mais um pouco a porta, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar para dentro da biblioteca. Encostou a porta e pôs-se a caminhar silenciosamente até a poltrona, onde a pessoa que ali estava não pareceu perceber a sua presença.

Ao chegar nas costas da poltrona, esticou o braço e tocou de leve nos ombros da jovem...

- Sasuke-san? O que está fazendo aqui?

Um par de olhos muito verdes, parecendo ainda mais brilhantes à meia-luz da biblioteca, o encarava, ao invés dos esperados olhos perolados. Fez-se um pequeno silêncio, enquanto Sasuke mantinha a mão no ombro de Sakura, e ela tinha uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- Eu que pergunto, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas? – disse ele, tirando a mão do ombro da Haruno.

- Estou lendo, ué... por que, não posso? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Claro que pode, não diga besteiras... mas a essa hora? Pensei que fosse Hinata-sama.

- Ah, ela ficou um pouco aqui comigo, mas estava com muito sono e foi se deitar. Como eu dormi mais cedo, estou sem sono... e resolvi ficar lendo. – explicou Sakura, voltando os olhos para seu livro.

- Hum, entendo. – disse Sasuke, já se virando para ir embora.

- Não quer ler alguma coisa?

- O que? – a voz de Sakura o surpreendeu; ele se virou de volta.

- Ler alguma coisa, não quer? Você parece agitado, acho que ler um pouco antes de dormir vai ser bom, não?

Sasuke não estava particularmente agitado, aquela era sua agitação normal... pelo menos ele achava que era. Mas por uma fração de segundo, passou pela sua cabeça que o motivo de tal agitação involuntária seria ter encontrado Sakura e não Hinata na biblioteca.

- Sasuke-san? – Sakura havia se levantado e estava bem na frente do príncipe Uchiha.

- Hum?

Ela estendeu pra ele um livro grosso, com uma capa já um pouco gasta: 20.000 léguas submarinas, de Julio Verne.

- Achei que poderia gostar desse...

O Uchiha segurou o livro e se lembrou que nunca o havia lido. Não que não gostasse de ler, mas sempre acabava preferindo fazer outras coisas. Lembrou-se também que Hinata prometeu fazer companhia a ele na biblioteca... e agora ele estava ali com Sakura...

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e se aproximou da varanda, uma brisa suave batia nas cortinas. Abriu então, pela primeira vez, o livro que contava as histórias do capitão Nemo... mas não conseguiu começar a ler, pois algo o incomodava.

- Sakura-sama?

- O que foi?

- Desculpe se vou parecer mal-educado... mas sua atitude está um pouco estranha.

- Como assim estranha?

- Você até agora não começou me dizer desaforos... isso pra mim já é bem estranho, depois do que aconteceu de manhã.

Sakura suspirou antes de falar.

- Bem, não sei se é o certo... se era eu mesma que deveria começar, mas... Sasuke-san, que tal uma trégua?

- Uma... trégua? – agora a expressão interrogativa estava no rosto do Uchiha.

- Sim. Afinal, em breve nos tornaremos quase-parentes, não será bom se estivermos vivendo como inimigos, certo? Imagine as situações desagradáveis pelas quais teremos que passar se não nos entendermos... então, o que acha?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E quais seriam as condições dessa trégua?

- Você não me chama de irritante e eu não te chamo de teme... combinado? – ela sorriu.

- Você está esquecendo do "dono", não?

- Não estou não... ele é uma carta na manga, pra caso você mude de idéia – Sakura fez uma careta divertida.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Ao reabri-los, encontrou novamente o par de olhos verdes, que agora brilhavam sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela, enquanto a dona deles, de mãos na cintura, o fitava.

- E então?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por longos segundos. Sakura não perdeu a pose, mas sentiu suas mãos tremerem por um instante, um instante em que ela percebeu um brilho diferente no olho do Uchiha.

- Trégua aceita. – ele finalmente disse.

Sakura estendeu a mão para o príncipe, que sacudiu a cabeça como quem diz "eu mereço", enquanto apertava a mão da princesa Haruno.

- Pronto, agora estamos todos em paz! – Sakura bateu as mãos, feliz – mal posso esperar para contar para a Tenten e...

A Haruno pisou em uma capa solta de um livro que estava no chão, e escorregou.

Antes que desse por si, havia sido novamente amparada por aqueles braços protetores... e novamente estava sentindo aquele cheiro amadeirado...

- Opa, acho que você desceu livros demais da estante, não?

- Go-gomen, Sa-Sasuke-san, eu... – ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, enquanto era ajudada a se levantar por Sasuke. Seus olhos pararam novamente nos orbes muito negros do Uchiha e em milésimos de segundo, sentiu sua face se esquentar.

- Você está bem?

- Aaahhh... ótima, foi só um susto... e Sasuke-san... eu... vou me deitar, senão eu vou acabar dormindo aqui mesmo... boa noite! – e com uma reverência, Sakura saiu da biblioteca, fechou a porta, o coração ligeiramente disparado.

"Ai Uchiha, você ainda vai me enlouquecer, com trégua ou sem..." – ela pensava, enquanto dava suaves batidinhas no rosto, tentando fazê-los voltar à temperatura normal.

Sasuke permaneceu na biblioteca, agora, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas e começava a ler as aventuras do capitão Nemo à bordo do submarino Nautilus.


	9. Chapter 9

**9º capítulo**

Sakura não teve tempo de contar à Tenten o que havia ocorrido na biblioteca na noite anterior. O que ocasionou em um par de olhos castanhos muito arregalados ao ver Sakura e Sasuke conversando alegremente no caminho para a mesa do café da manhã.

- Sakura, por Deus, você não está com nenhum outro plano maligno em mente, não é? – perguntou Tenten, se aproximando da amiga enquanto Sasuke foi falar com seu pai.

- Não Tenten, fique tranqüila, eu aprendi minha lição e resolvi seguir o que me sugeriu. Agora eu e o príncipe Uchiha estamos em uma trégua amistosa. – a Haruno sorriu.

- Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces, obrigada! – a Mitsashi juntou as mãos, colocando-as para o alto; Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

O café transcorreu num clima de harmonia total. Nada de olhares enviesados, ironias, auras carregadas ou pó-de-diamante. Tenten quase soltava suspiros de alívio, só não os fazia porque apesar da paz recém-conquistada entre Sasuke e Sakura, um certo par de olhos perolados parecia não querer perder a Mitsashi de vista. Neji dava a impressão de seguir Tenten apenas com o olhar, como se quisesse ler em seus movimentos alguma coisa que lhe provasse que ela e Sakura estivessem guardando inúmeros segredos dele.

Mas a morena estava tão aliviada que deu de ombros às observadas de Neji. Não ia ser o príncipe Hyuuga que iria estragar o seu dia, além do que, ela achava divertido ignorá-lo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No quarto dia da chegada das comitivas de Haru e Fuyu, as famílias reais foram surpreendidas no café da manhã pelo chamado de um dos arautos:

- Majestade, há uma pessoa lá fora querendo falar com o senhor, parece ser urgente.

- Sim, de quem se trata?

O arauto se aproximou de Arashi e lhe disse algo num tom baixo.

- Hum, entendo. Bem, com licença – disse o rei, dirigindo-se aos presentes na mesa do café – mas preciso me retirar por alguns minutos. – e saindo a passos rápidos atrás do arauto, Arashi deixou o salão.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura mais para si mesma, enquanto olhava a porta por onde o rei havia saído.

- Não faço idéia, Sakura... será que foi algo muito grave? – disse Tenten, o que fez a princesa Haruno se voltar para a morena, arregalando seus olhos verdes.

- Ai, espero que não, Tenten, de problemas já bastam os que tínhamos em Haru!

Não demorou muito e todos terminaram o desejum, se encaminhando para sair do salão; Arashi ainda não havia retornado. Porém, ao chegarem no salão anexo, viram o rei acompanhado de uma bonita jovem, que parecia estar enxugando algumas lágrimas derramadas recentemente.

- Não se preocupe querida, tenho certeza de que os guardas irão encontrá-lo.

- E-eu espero que sim, majestade... s-só peço desculpas por vir importuná-lo com isso, mas é que meu irmão nunca sumiu assim, fiquei preocupada e... – dizia ela, com voz chorosa.

- Você tem toda razão. E você não está importunando, seu irmão é muito querido por nós também e faremos de tudo para localizá-lo, está bem?

- Mu-muito obrigada, majestade...

- Me chame de Arashi-san, certo? Não precisa ter essas formalidades, assim como seu irmão não as tem.

- Ce-certo... Arashi-san.

- Bem melhor. Agora sente-se aqui e espere. – ele indicou um lugar no sofá para a jovem - Aliás, gostaria de tomar o café da manhã? Posso pedir um bem reforçado para você.

- Na-não, de-de modo algum, Arashi-san, já incomodei demais... e-e eu já tomei café, não se preocupe. – a jovem gaguejou ainda mais, enquanto sacudia as mãos, nervosa.

- Eu já disse que você não está incomodando em nada, fique tranqüila. – após dizer essas palavras, Arashi olhou para a porta que dava para o salão das refeições e percebeu o grupo de jovens que observava a cena, curioso. Com um aceno, chamou-os.

- Venham até aqui, por favor, deixe-me apresentá-la. Esta é Uzumaki Ino, irmã do Naruto. Ela veio aqui porque precisava de ajuda.

Sakura se aproximou e reparou na jovem à sua frente: longos cabelos louros presos num rabo de cavalo simples, olhos azuis quase tão vivos quanto os de Naruto; um vestido azul-petróleo simples com alguns bordados e uma capa de cor escura, também simplória. Era exatamente da mesma estatura que a princesa Haruno.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Ino-chan! – a princesa sorriu, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- O-o prazer é meu, alteza! – disse Ino, se levantando rápido do sofá e fazendo uma reverência para Sakura.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Sakura-chan, faça exatamente como o seu irmão, certo? – a princesa sorriu como de costume.

- Err... tudo bem! – Ino sorriu

Seguiram-se as apresentações formais, até que Sakura perguntou a Arashi:

- Arashi-san, o senhor disse que Ino-chan veio aqui porque precisava de ajuda... o que aconteceu?

- Bem, é que Naruto está sumido desde hoje de manhã cedo, e Ino ficou preocupada; pensou que ele estivesse aqui, mas como não estava, nos pediu ajuda para encontrá-lo. – Ino fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto mexia as mãos, tensa.

- Quer que eu vá procurá-lo também, pai? Conheço a maioria dos lugares que o dobe costuma ir, pode ser de grande ajuda. – se pronunciou Sasuke, com um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz grave.

- Os guardas já saíram à procura de Naruto, mas se você quiser fazer parte das buscas, está bem.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke deu meia volta, entrou por uma das portas laterais do vasto salão e de lá saiu com uma bota menos formal, uma capa de camurça marrom escura e uma espada embainhada na cintura. E seguiu a passos rápidos e decididos para a porta principal, o que não deixou de ser reparado por todos, especialmente por Sakura.

- Agora eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem. Naruto é o melhor amigo de Sasuke e meu filho não vai voltar até que o tenha encontrado. – disse Arashi, sorrindo para a irmã do loiro, que respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Os jovens pareciam surpresos.

- Será que o Naruto se meteu em algum problema sério?

- Duvido muito, Tenten, ele é bem esperto... deve ter perdido a hora, parou para conversar com alguém, essas coisas. Provavelmente o Sasuke vai querer dar-lhe uns socos por deixar todos preocupados por uma besteira. – supôs Sakura.

- E-espero que esteja tu-tudo bem com o Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata, num tom quase inaudível.

- Fique tranqüila, Hinata-chan, tenho certeza que está tudo bem com o seu companheiro de cavalgadas.

A princesa Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça e corou, e Sakura mal disfarçou uma risada. Achava muito fofo quando Hinata ficava envergonhada – isto quer dizer, quase todo tempo.

A conversa foi interrompida por um barulho vindo da porta de entrada. Ela se abriu e um grupo de guardas, tendo Sasuke à frente, entrou no salão principal do castelo. E apoiado pelo braço esquerdo nos ombros do príncipe Uchiha, estava Naruto, cheio de pequenas escoriações.

- Naruto, seu idiota, o que aconteceu, onde você estava? – Ino correu para perto do irmão, já quase voltando a chorar novamente.

- Ah... não foi nada... apenas um acidente... – respondeu Naruto, se sentando em um dos sofás, com Ino ao seu lado.

- Acidente? Que tipo de acidente? – Ino olhava de Naruto para Sasuke e de Sasuke para os guardas, esperando por uma resposta. Enquanto isso, os outros jovens se aproximavam.

- O dobe caiu num buraco de um poço desativado e iria ficar lá até sabe-se lá quando, se não o tivéssemos achado. – explicou Sasuke, se sentando também.

- Háááá, você que pensa, teme, eu já estava quase saindo de lá de dentro quando vocês chegaram! – o Uzumaki deu um meio sorriso – Eu não sou um fracote, eu tenho... ai! – Naruto tentou erguer o braço direito, mas a dor o impediu.

- Naruto, como foi que você caiu nesse poço? – era Ino que perguntava.

- Você acha que ele vai saber te responder? Ele nem deve saber porque ele anda!

- Ahhhh Sasukeeeeeee... aaaai!

- Sasuke, fica quieto que você não está ajudando! Naruto, você também, fique quieto, você está todo machucado! – Sakura bradou com voz firme – Esquece Ino, não importa muito agora como foi que o Naruto caiu no poço, o que importa é que ele está bem... na medida do possível.

- Só precisa ver esses ferimentos... – comentou Tenten.

- Vou falar com algumas empregadas, elas irão cuidar dos seus machucados, Naruto. – disse Arashi.

- Obrigado, Arashi-san... – e o rei saiu do salão.

- Ah Naruto, a Hinata-chan também estava preocupada com você, ela achou que ia ficar sem o amigo de cavalgadas dela! – Sakura puxou Hinata pelo braço; a Hyuuga apareceu por detrás de Tenten, olhando tímida para o jovem sentado no sofá. A Haruno sabia que era quase uma maldade fazer isso com Hinata, mas não resistia a vê-la corada novamente; era realmente muito bonitinho.

- He... tá tudo bem, Hinata-chan, logo a gente vai poder andar de cavalo de novo, tô certo! – o Uzumaki sorriu, e a princesa Hyuuga apenas acenou várias vezes com a cabeça que sim, e obviamente, ficando muito vermelha.

- Hum... vaso ruim não quebra mesmo, não? – Neji se aproximou de Naruto, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio, Neji! – o Uzumaki riu e Neji fechou os olhos, continuando a sorrir irônico. Naruto era, realmente, esquisito demais para ele.

- Ino, poderia trazer o Naruto para cá? As empregadas já preparam tudo para fazer os curativos. – Arashi estava na porta mais perto da escadaria que conduzia ao segundo andar do castelo. Ajudada por Sasuke e seguida pelos demais, Ino levou Naruto até lá.

- A-Arashi-san, aquela não é...

- Sim, é a rainha de Haru, Haruno Tsunade. Ela vai ajudar também, já que entende algumas coisas de primeiros-socorros.

- Na-não tenho palavras para agradecer pelo meu irmão, Tsunade-sama. – disse Ino, fazendo uma reverência.

- Tudo bem, querida, é um prazer ajudá-los. Agora venha aqui, Naruto, deixe-me ver esses machucados... – Tsunade pegou Naruto pelo braço direito.

- Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii, isso dói!!

- Mas é um dobe fracote mesmo...

- Eu-não-sou-fracote, Sasuke-teme! – esbravejou Naruto, cerrando o punho esquerdo.

- Ah, vejo que o braço esquerdo está bem melhor que o direito! Venha Naruto, vamos fazer os curativos. E... Sakura, garotas e rapazes, não querem ficar para ajudar? Assim terminamos logo.

- Eu vou ficar para cuidar do meu irmãozinho acidentado. – Ino fez uma careta para Naruto que respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- Ahn... será que eu poderia ficar também, Neji-san?

- Eu não vou ficar, mas por mim, não há problema nenhum, Sakura-sama. Até logo. – disse Neji, beijando a mão de Sakura, dando meia volta e saindo da sala.

- Você vai ficar também, não é Tenten?

- E tem jeito? – a Mitsashi sorriu para Sakura.

- Se quiser, pode ficar também, Hinata-sama. Eu é que não vou ficar para ver o dobe choramingando de dor. – disse Sasuke, olhando para Naruto, que respondeu com sinal de "me aguarde".

- O-obrigada, Sasuke-san...

- Até mais... e tente não gritar muito, dobe! – disse Sasuke, enquanto saía, fechando a porta da sala.

- Você me paga, temeeeeeeeeeeee!! – gritou Naruto.

- Ah Naruto, você sabe que ele só fala isso da boca pra fora. Tinha que ver a cara que ele ficou quando soube que você tinha sumido. – comentou Sakura, enquanto arrumava os esparadrapos.

- Humpf, se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo, eu já tinha torcido o pescoço dele, tô certo! – disse Naruto, ficando emburrado, o que arrancou risadas de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais ou menos meia hora se passou e Naruto finalmente saiu da salinha, cheio de pequenos curativos de gaze e esparadrapo, além de uma tala simples no braço direito.

- Está vivo ainda, dobe?

- Como o Neji disse, vaso ruim não quebra! – Naruto fez o sinal de positivo com o polegar da mão esquerda, enquanto Neji escondia uma risada.

- Que bom que está tudo bem! – Arashi veio ao encontro de Naruto – O que acha agora de esperar pelo almoço?

- A Ino-chan pode ficar também, Arashi-san? – perguntou Sakura, os olhos brilhando, enquanto puxava pelo braço uma Ino muito sem-graça.

- Mas é claro, será um prazer! – respondeu Arashi.

- Que ótimo, Ino-chan vai passar o dia no castelo com a gente! – Sakura segurou as mãos de Ino, quase saltitando.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, pe-pelo amor de Deus, não, eu não quero incomodar mais...

- Você não ouviu Arashi-san mais cedo? Você não incomoda em nada! E agora você é nossa convidada! E vai passar o dia no castelo conosco... e assim poderemos conversar bastante, o que acha?

Sakura fazia tudo parecer mais fácil, com seu sorriso sincero e seus olhos verdes que brilhavam felizes. Ino logo tirou a expressão assustada do rosto, trocando-a por um sorriso alegre. E juntando-se a Tenten e Hinata, a princesa Haruno e a irmã de Naruto seguiram para o salão principal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As garotas passaram a tarde num dos jardins internos, conversando sem parar. Ino se enturmou rapidamente com Tenten e as princesas; logo as quatro meninas pareciam amigas de infância. O dia para elas terminou com um delicioso chá da tarde, regado a ainda mais conversa. A irmã de Naruto deixou o castelo cansada e feliz, com uma ordem dada por Sakura: a de voltar sempre que tivesse um tempinho, para visitar suas novas amigas. Ino não se lembrava de ter tido uma tarde tão agradável em tanto tempo.

Após o jantar, Hinata seguiu para a biblioteca, e Tenten e Sakura seguiram para seus aposentos.

- Tenten, se importa se eu sair para dar uma volta?

- Não...mas você não pára quieta mesmo, né? – a morena riu.

- É, acho que não... mas também preciso fazer a digestão do jantar, senão não vou conseguir dormir!

- Quem manda comer três pedaços de pudim de leite na sobremesa, né?

- Ah, mas tava tão booooooom... eu não demoro! – e Sakura saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten estava recostada nos travesseiros de sua cama, lendo um dos livros que Sakura trouxe da bliblioteca, quando a porta se abriu e mostrou uma figura de cabelos rosados, muito pálida e de olhos verdes arregalados.

- Sakura, o que houve, você está bem? – perguntou Tenten assustada, se levantando rápido da cama e correndo para ajudar a amiga.

- Te-Tenten... vo-você não vai acreditar no qu-que eu ouvi...


	10. Chapter 10

_Nossa, acho que assustei todo mundo com 4 capítulos de uma vez só, né? rs!  
_

_Mas é que como eu estou postando a fic no orkut também, eu acabo deixando o FF de lado, até por causa das inúmeras vezes que ele resolver não funcionar u.u_

_Aí eu acabo atualizando de baciada XD_

_E sim, eu tenho lido tooooodas as reviews, e adorado todas! Afinal, nunca tive uma fic com mais de 15 reviews, e essa tem logo 30! A criança aqui tá feliz da vida! XD_

_Falando nisso, vou respondê-las ao final do capítulo, ok?_

_Boa leitura! n.n  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer (até me esqueci dele XD):** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10º capítulo**

A Haruno gaguejava, a voz quase sumindo, enquanto era auxiliada por Tenten a se sentar na cama.

- Por Deus Sakura, se acalme... o que foi que você ouviu? – a Mistashi segurava as mãos da princesa, que estavam geladas e tremiam sem parar.

Sakura então respirou fundo e começou a se lembrar do que havia escutado na sua caminhada pelos corredores do castelo Uchiha.

_- Flashback -  
_

_A princesa Haruno caminhava pelo castelo Uchiha, aproveitando para prestar atenção nas inúmeras obras de arte que havia nos corredores; o castelo às vezes se parecia com uma grande galeria de arte particular._

_Ela deteve-se num simpático quadro de duas meninas, uma com um vestido rosa e a outra com um vestido azul, pensando que poderia ser ela e Tenten quando eram crianças..._

_- ...então continua a achar que é melhor que ele não saiba de nada?_

_A voz feminina vinda de uma porta entreaberta chamou a atenção de Sakura: era a voz de Tsunade._

_Mas antes que a princesa pudesse pensar em algo..._

_- Pense bem, Arashi, ele já tem dezesseis anos, não é mais uma criança que precisa ser poupada._

_Agora era a voz grave e firme de Hiashi que se fazia ouvir no corredor onde uma certa Haruno estava com o coração disparado. Afinal, ela não esperava se deparar com algo do gênero numa inocente caminhada noturna pelo castelo._

_Olhando para os lados, assustada, Sakura mandou seus modos de princesa às favas e se aproximou da porta entreaberta, tomando cuidado para que sua sombra não fosse percebida dentro da sala. _

_E assim, ela pôde ouvir Arashi dizer nitidamente:_

_- Sasuke está prestes a se casar, a se tornar o príncipe de Natsu e Fuyu. Não acho que devo preocupá-lo ainda mais contando-lhe sobre seu irmão desaparecido._

_Sakura levou a mão à boca, segurando um grito. _

"_O QUÊ, Sasuke tem um irmão? Desaparecido? Como assim e..." _

_- Desaparecido, desconhecido... e nem se sabe se é um menino ou uma menina... não conseguiu mais nenhuma pista, Arashi?_

_- Nenhuma, Tsunade... as informações que tenho são as mesmas que consegui desde da época que os conselheiros foram destituídos e eu pude procurar as antigas camareiras que auxiliaram no parto de Yukina. Encontrei apenas uma e tudo o que descobri foi que os bebês eram gêmeos não-idênticos e que o bebê que saiu do castelo foi deixado na porta de uma família de Natsu. Com isso, qualquer jovem adotado, seja menino ou menina, daqui de Natsu, com dezesseis anos pode ser meu filho desaparecido... continuamos na estaca zero._

_- E com essa quantidade imensa de famílias com filhos adotados... Deus..._

_- Mas também existe uma carta da mãe de Yukina, não? – Hiashi perguntou._

_- Sim, a camareira me falou sobre essa carta de Chyo-sama, mas ela nunca foi encontrada. Antes de ser expulsa de Natsu pelos conselheiros, ela conseguiu me dizer que a carta era a chave para se descobrir quem é a criança. Não faço idéia do teor da carta, mas imagino que tenha sido destruída pelos conselheiros... e como Chyo-sama já faleceu..._

_- Malditos conselheiros reais, se soubéssemos dos problemas que enfrentaríamos ao dar tanto poder a eles... – Tsunade estava ficando com os olhos marejados._

_- Sim, foi um erro de todos nós, Tsunade, mas não podemos chorar sobre o que já aconteceu. Éramos muito jovens e inexperientes como soberanos e agora temos que cuidar para que não caiamos no mesmo erro novamente._

_A conversa enveredou por questões políticas enquanto Sakura mantinha as mãos na boca, em choque total, do lado de fora da sala._

_Um segredo da família real Uchiha, e ela agora tinha conhecimento do mesmo, até antes de Sasuke – diretamente interessado. _

_Sasuke... irmão ou irmã desaparecido... carta..._

_Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, a Haruno saiu em disparada pelos corredores, em busca de seu quarto._

_Precisava contar para alguém o que havia ouvido, antes que sua cabeça explodisse._

_- Fim do flashback -  
_

Agora era Tenten que estava chocada.

- Sa-Sa-Sakura do céu... e-eu não po-posso acreditar...

- Eu também não acreditaria se me contassem... ma-mas eu ouvi tudo... palavra por palavra...

- Ma-mas como, até T-Tsunade-sama sabia disso! Por que... por que ela não lhe disse nada?

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que Arashi-san não contou a Sasuke-san... não fazer com que eu me preocupasse...

As amigas ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Tenten procurava absorver o que Sakura havia lhe contado; era um bomba, e das grandes...

A Mitsashi olhou para a amiga, que parecia perdida em pensamentos. "Tsunade-sama tem razão, olha como ela ficou depois que soube do..."

- Tenten!

- Ai Sakura, você me assutou!

- Desculpa! Mas é que eu... eu não posso ficar parada! – num impulso, a Haruno se levantou da cama.

- Ficar... parada? O que quer dizer? Sakura, você vai contar o que ouviu a Tsunade-sama?

- Não, não posso! Mas... eu preciso... Tenten, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda! – Sakura segurou as mãos da amiga.

- Minha ajuda? Pra quê? – a morena arregalou os olhos.

- Amanhã de manhã, logo depois do café, nós vamos sair atrás de pistas do herdeiro desaparecido!

- Sair?? Pistas?? Sakura, você enlouqueceu de vez?? Como vamos sair sem que desconfiem, como vamos perguntar a alguém... não, está fora de questão!!

- Podemos dizer que vamos dar uma volta, passear a cavalo... eu sei lá!! Mas eu não posso ficar quieta, eu preciso descobrir o paradeiro do filho, ou filha, de Arashi-sama!

- Sakura, desista amiga... é perigoso... e se descobrirem, descobrirem o que sabemos... isso pode acabar com o seu casamento antes dele começar!

A princesa abaixou a cabeça. Se descobrissem que ela e Tenten sabem do segredo dos Uchiha... poderia não haver mais casamento... Sakura nunca se perdoaria, sua mãe nunca a perdoaria...

Mas algo a fez erguer a cabeça novamente.

- Tenten, eu... eu... já me decidi... eu vou buscar pistas sobre o Uchiha desaparecido, e será amanhã.

- Sakura...

- Se não quiser me acompanhar, eu entenderei – disse a princesa, se abaixando para mexer num dos baús de roupas – não quero que se envolva nisso por minha causa. E caso me descubram, pode ficar tranqüila, não mencionarei o seu nome. – Sakura se levantou; tinha nas mãos uma capa marrom-escura com um capuz, coberta de remendos.

Nem bem se virou para sua cama, ouviu o barulho de Tenten remexendo no outro baú, tirando dele uma capa cinza-escuro com capuz, também cheia de remendos.

- Eu sabia que as nossas fantasias do Halloween do ano passado iriam servir para alguma coisa. – a Mitsashi sorriu, enquanto Sakura corria para lhe dar um forte abraço.

- Obrigada, Tenten...

- Não precisa agradecer... agora vamos, temos que dormir, teremos um dia cheio amanhã! – e sorrindo, as amigas se deitaram, logo adormecendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pronta, Tenten?

- Si-sim, acho que sim...

- Então, vamos!

Sakura e Tenten haviam acabado de deixar os portões da saída de serviço do castelo Uchiha para trás, cobertas por suas capas surradas, com seus cabelos escondidos pelos capuzes, sem jóias ou adornos e ambas com vestidos simples. Elas haviam conseguido sair sem maiores problemas, com a desculpa de que queriam experimentar a vida de "simples e desconhecidas anônimas" no centro de Natsu.

A Haruno parecia revestida de um ânimo novo, seus olhos verdes brilhavam felizes pela possibilidade de descobrir algo que levasse ao paradeiro do membro desaparecido da família real de Natsu. Fazia tempo que Tenten não a via assim.

Falando em Tenten, a morena, ao contrário, parecia tomada por uma imensa culpa. Se via acobertando um crime da princesa de Haru, imaginava os castigos ao qual poderia ser submetida... Sakura até tentou acalmá-la antes do café, mas ao chegar na mesa e encontrar com o olhar inquisidor do príncipe Neji, a situação só piorou; Tenten tinha a nítida sensação de que o Hyuuga poderia ver escrito "criminosa" na sua testa.

- Sakura... por que vamos andar por aqui atrás de pistas? – perguntou a Mitsashi, cochichando, enquanto andava ao lado da princesa no meio de uma feira.

- Simples Tenten, é o povo que esconde os maiores segredos dos poderosos de qualquer parte do mundo! Afinal, todos os empregados são do povo, não? Imagine a quantidade de coisas que eles ouviram durante anos a fio de trabalho no castelo! E claro, imagine também que eles não guardaram nada para si... portanto, se queremos alguma pista sobre esse passado da família real, é ao povo que temos que perguntar! – Sakura acabou de explicar com uma exclamação de triunfo.

- Bem, eu ia dizer que você anda lendo livros policiais demais, mas devo admitir que faz sentido... – Tenten riu.

- Aqui, vamos entrar aqui! – Sakura puxou a amiga pelo braço, para entrarem em uma taberna. Não havia muito movimento, devido ao horário.

- O que faremos, Sakura?

- O seguinte, preste atenção. Vamos fingir que somos turistas recém-chegadas, querendo qualquer tipo de informação sobre Natsu, certo? Vamos lá... - elas então se acomodaram perto do balcão.

- Ufa, viagem cansativa, não? – Sakura começou a "encenação".

- Si-sim... realmente cansativa, não pensei que Natsu fosse tão longe!

- Vocês acabaram de chegar? – perguntou a moça que atendia no balcão.

"Isso, mordeu a isca!" – Sim, somos do vilarejo de Konoha... poderia nos ver dois copos de água?

- Claro... aqui estão... Mas não é perigoso duas jovenzinhas como vocês viajarem sozinhas?

- Ah, recebemos treinamento ninja em Konoha, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso! – respondeu Sakura, bebendo sua água sem modos algum.

"Essa é a vantagem de não ser uma princesa convencional..." – Tenten quase ria.

- Ah Nami, será que ela pode nos ajudar? – perguntou Sakura para Tenten, que quase se engasgou com a água.

"Nami? De onde ela tirou esse nome?" – É... Sora! Talvez ela possa nos ajudar! – "E de onde diabos eu tirei esse Sora? Ah, esquece!"

- Ajudar em quê?

- Ah, você que é daqui de Natsu... poderia nos dar umas dicas de turismo... sabe, não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui, mas queríamos aproveitar para dar um passeio!

- Bem, aqui em Natsu temos o Lago de Prata, mas ele é bonito mesmo de noite... temos o Museu Histórico, o Mirante Nagareboshi... ah, e claro, teria o castelo dos Uchiha, se ele não estivesse fechado pra visitação por causa de uns casamentos que vão acontecer mês que vem...

- Ah, não podemos visitar justo o castelo? Que pena... eu adoro castelos! – Sakura realmente parecia uma garota desapontada por não poder visitar o castelo Uchiha que Tenten mal conseguia segurar o riso.

- É, uma pena mesmo, porque vocês poderiam ver até o rei Arashi, nossa, ele é um deus grego, com aqueles olhos azuis... ai, cala-te boca! Mas o que conta mesmo é o príncipe Sasuke... sabe, ele é um pedaço de mau-caminho... aqueles cabelos negros como a noite... aqueles olhos escuros profundos e sérios... sortuda da princesa que vai se casar com ele, uia! – e enquanto a moça se abanava com o pano que usava para secar o balcão, Sakura sentiu como se houvesse uma pequena borboleta dando piruetas no seu estômago, além de notar que seu rosto esquentou.

"Calma Sakura, foco, foco... eu hein!" – Ai nossa, que azar o nosso mesmo, né Nami? Não poderemos visitar o castelo e nem ver o bonitão do príncipe Uchiha... ai ai... – a Haruno pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- É... e quem diria que uma família real dessas poderia ter um passado tão triste...

Uma luzinha se acendeu na cabeça de Sakura.

"Aaaaahhhh, conseguimos!" – Passado triste? Como assim? – ela tentava se manter calma.

- É uma coisa não-oficial, sabe... a gente nem comenta muito, mas todos aqui sabem que a rainha Yukina – Deus a tenha no melhor dos lugares – teve filhos gêmeos, mas os conselheiros tiraram uma das crianças dela e até hoje ninguém sabe quem é essa filha ou filho do rei... uns dizem que a criança foi criada aqui, outros dizem que ela saiu do reino, outros ainda que ela já morreu, ou que a mataram... enfim, é triste...

- Mas se são gêmeos, deveria ser um menino com a cara do príncipe Sasuke, né? – perguntou Tenten "Nami".

- Não, na verdade eles eram aqueles gêmeos não-idênticos, sabe? Por isso ninguém nem faz idéia de quem pode ser... poderia ser até uma de vocês! – a moça riu.

- Ah impossível ser a gente, nós nascemos em Konoha! Mas até que seria legal se tornar uma princesa de uma hora pra outra, né Nami? – e Sakura riu, enquanto pensava que até o momento, tudo o que havia ouvido naquela conversa entre Arashi, Tsunade e Hiashi era verdade.

- O problema é que ninguém nem sabe que sinal é esse que identifica o filho ou filha do rei...

Outra luz se acendeu na cabeça de Sakura; essa, de uma nova informação.

- Sinal? O que quer dizer?

- Ah, dizem que a criança filha do rei tem um sinal que a identifica como sendo da família real. Já teve gente tentando falar com o rei pra mostrar qualquer marca que tinha no corpo, cada coisa absurda... e por causa disso, essa história do sinal que identifica a criança virou praticamente uma lenda...

- Nossa, absurdo mesmo... e que história... – Sakura tentava manter-se normal, enquanto sua cabeça processava a novidade. Um sinal... um sinal da família real...

- Puxa, que bom que paramos aqui, né Sora? E ainda tivemos uma aula de história! – Tenten veio em socorro de Sakura "Sora" – Só que eu acho que temos que ir andando, se quisermos passear ainda hoje!

- Ah, tem toda razão, Nami! Bem, obrigada pela água e pela história – Sakura deixou duas moedas no balcão – e... pra onde fica o Mirante Nagareboshi?

- Fica a dois quilômetros saindo a oeste da cidade, tem uma placa lá!

- Muito obrigada, tenha um bom dia! – Sakura e Tenten saíram da taberna acenando.

- Sakura, não acredito que conseguimos alguma coisa! – comemorou Tenten.

- Aaaaahhhhh, eu disse que íamos conseguir algo! Viu só, "a criança filha do rei tem um sinal que a identifica como sendo da família real"! É fantástico, nem Arashi-sama sabe disso! – os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam.

- Mas calma Sakura, ela também disse que isso tem cara de lenda, por causa das pessoas que tentaram forjar alguma marca...

- Tenten, qualquer coisa é útil agora, eu não vou descartar essa informação até que me provem que ela é uma lenda, certo? Vamos contar com essa história da marca, talvez usá-la para conseguir mais informações em outros lugares... ai, mal posso esperar pela próxima investigação!

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu queria saber de onde você tirou aquele "Nami"!

- Hahahaha, gostou? É de um livro de piratas que eu estou lendo, foi o primeiro nome de garota que me veio à cabeça! E você, de onde tirou aquele "Sora"?

- Eu sei lá, acho que vi em algum livro também... nossa, acho que realmente estamos lendo demais! – elas riram.

- Pelo menos Konoha existe! É onde o seu primo mora, né?

- Isso Sakura, saudades daquele louco sobrancelhudo! – o sino da igreja da praça tocou -

Opa, vamos logo, está quase na hora do almoço! – e as amigas apertaram o passo, rumo aos fundos do castelo Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Respondendo reviews feliz XD_

_**Marina**__ – espero que ainda esteja lendo e gostando da fic! Obrigada pela review!_

_**Kat Suiguin**__ – eu tô te fazendo esperar demais pra ver o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos, né? Mas eu juro que agora (depois de 10 capítulos também né XD) tá mais perto do que você imagina! Espero que esteja gostando!_

_**Marin the Noir**__ – (Marin-senpai comentando na minha fic, Kami-sama, não mereço tanto XDD)_

_Eu postei mais 5 capítulos depois da sua review e só teve migalhas de NejiTen... OMG, me perdoe Marin-senpai! T.T_

_É que infelizmente, de acordo com meus planos... eles vão ser os mais difíceis de se ajeitarem... mas acho que você vai gostar... beeeeem, eu pelo menos espero 'n.n_

_**Lemay**__ – tava devendo capítulos, aí vão logo 4 pra alegria de vocês, rs! E os romances vão começar logo logo... repara só nesse capítulo 10, rs! Espero que esteja gostando!_

_**Uchiha Ayu **__–__só você mesma pra ler lá e aqui, menina! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e fico felicíssima que esteja gostando! n.n_

_**Yamanaka Ino**__ – mais uma fã de NaruHina?? Iupiiiiiii!! –dança feliz que nem doida-_

_E pode deixar que logo Sasuke e Sakura vão estar mais juntos, rs! _

_**Sah-Chan-Chokito**__ – bem, teve lá seus pentelésimos de SasuSaku nesses últimos capítulos, rs! Mas fica calma que logo logo vai ter mais... eu prometo! n.n_

_**Neko-chan**__ – teve mais um pouquinho de SasuSaku nesses capítulos, mas logo eles vão se entender... um pouco! Só espera mais um pouquinho, onegai! Espero que esteja gostando da fic! n.n_

_**Lecka-chan**__ – espero que você ame os outros capítulos também! E que continue lendo a fic! n.n_

_**Kari Princess Angel**__ – ah, agora que comentou uma vez, espero ansiosamente por mais comentários viu? E eu também adoro NejiTen, mas nessa minha fic eles vão sofrer um pouquinho, rs..._

_**Uchiha Kristal**__ – (agora é a Kristal-sama comentando... posso morrer feliz XD) _

_Meu Deus, todo mundo quer o casal que eu mais vou demorar pra juntar! Oh céus, oh vida! XD _

_Mas de acordo com meus cálculos, os fãs de NejiTen vão ficar felizes daqui a uns dois capítulos... mais ou menos, rs! _

_Muito obrigada pela review, Kristal-sama!_

_**Thais Uchiha**__ – mais capítulos e mais um pouco de romance saindo! Obrigada pela review! n.n_

**  
Beijos a todas e até o capítulo 11! n.n/**

**Hakeru-chan**

PS: se respondi reviews que já havia respondido, relevem por favor, eu tenho andando meio doida esses dias XD_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dessa vez eu demorei menos, **__**né**__**? 'n.n**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**_

_**E **__**reviews**__** respondidas no final!**_

_**Boa leitura! **__**n.n **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme ;D

* * *

**11º capítulo**

- Já de volta, altezas?

- Sim Izumi-sama, foi um passeio muito proveitoso, certo Tenten? E o almoço?

- Vamos servi-lo daqui a pouco.

- Ah, que bom, vamos Tenten! – Sakura saiu com a Mitsashi da cozinha do castelo, por onde elas haviam entrado, vindas das ruas de Natsu.

- Saaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaa-chan, Tenten-chan, vocês voltaram! E aí, gostaram de andar por Natsu como desconhecidas?

- Sim Naruto, foi muito bom, nos divertimos muito... mas parece que não fomos as únicas a nos divertir, não é, Tenten?

A morena disfarçou uma risada, enquanto a princesa Hinata corava absurdamente, logo atrás de Naruto. Sakura teve vontade de apertar as bochechas da Hyuuga.

- Eu estou mostrando o castelo pra Hinata-chan, sabe, o Sasuke-teme deixou eu ser o guia dela aqui, ele não tem paciência pra essas coisas! – o loiro riu.

- Eu não tenho paciência para o quê, dobe? – Sasuke saiu de uma das portas e Sakura sentiu novamente a pequena borboleta no seu estômago, enquanto a descrição da atendente da taberna sobre o príncipe Uchiha surgiu na sua mente.

- Teme, não é verdade que você deixou eu ser o guia da Hinata-chan no castelo porque você não tem paciência nenhuma pra isso?

_"...pedaço de mau-caminho..."_

- Sim... eu realmente não levo jeito para isso...e espero que Hinata-sama me perdoe.

_ "...aqueles cabelos negros como a noite..." _

- Nã-não precisa se desculpar, Sasuke-san, eu compreendo. – a princesa Hyuuga sorriu.

_"...aqueles olhos escuros profundos e sérios..."_

- Que bom. Bem, vamos indo para o salão? Creio que servirão logo o almoço e... algum problema, Sakura-sama?

_"...pedaço de mau-caminho..."_ – Ahn, o quê?? – ouvindo a voz de Sasuke, a Haruno saiu de seu transe, enquanto a última frase ainda ecoava na sua cabeça.

- Eu perguntei se estava tudo bem, você parecia distraída... e... está meio vermelha também...

- Nã-não, nada, que isso, estou ótima! Só... um pouco área talvez com esse passeio pelo reino, sabe? – Sakura sorriu forçadamente, enquanto sacudia o rosto para disfarçar o rubor.

- Então vamos almoçar, tô certo! – Naruto se pôs a frente de todos, marchando para o salão.

* * *

Sakura passou todo o almoço parecendo estar com os pensamentos perdidos. Apesar disso, quando Tenten fazia menção de perguntá-la o que estava acontecendo, Sakura mudava rapidamente de assunto, com se quisesse evitar qualquer comentário sobre sua atitude durante o almoço. A Mitsashi resolveu deixar pra lá. 

Mais alguns dias se passaram, completando 15 dias da chegada das comitivas reais, trazendo uma mudança brusca de tempo e preparativos cada vez mais corridos para os casamentos.Sakura e Tenten continuaram saindo às escondidas em dias e horários alternados, com a desculpa de passearem mais por Natsu. Para não levantarem suspeitas, procuravam passar por pontos conhecidos e chegavam ao castelo relatando tudo o que tinham visto.

Quanto à investigação sobre o paradeiro do príncipe ou princesa Uchiha desaparecido, ela pouco caminhou. A sondagem das pessoas do reino trazia, ao invés de pistas importantes, cada vez mais informações desencontradas e às vezes até escabrosas - como a que dizia que na verdade a rainha Yukina havia tido um relacionamento extraconjugal com um bruxo muito poderoso que havia transformado sua filha em um botão de rosa, que estaria sendo guardado por cisnes enfeitiçados num castelo dentro da floresta.

Até que um dia uma forte tempestade impediu a saída de Sakura e Tenten. Nuvens carregadas trouxeram o frio de volta à Natsu, apesar de ser primavera.

- Sakura, não acha que é um aviso dos céus para pararmos com essas investigações? – perguntou Tenten, enquanto ela e a princesa se arrumavam para o café da manhã.

- Você é muito supersticiosa, Tenten! – a Haruno riu – Eu acho que nada mais é do que uma mudança brusca de tempo, na primavera acontece muito isso.

- Mas você não sabe o quanto que me alivia não sairmos hoje; acho que da última vez que chegamos, Izumi-sama estava realmente desconfiando de algo, não viu o olhar dela?

- Eu não disse? Você vê chifres em cabeça de cavalo, Tenten! – e Sakura gargalhou – Vamos, vamos logo tomar o café, estou morta de fome!

* * *

- Bem, com essa tempestade creio que não poderão sair do castelo hoje... o que acham de um passeio interno? – perguntou Arashi aos presentes na mesa, durante o café. 

- O que tem em mente, pai?

- Podemos mostrar aos nossos convidados o museu do castelo Uchiha, o que acha? – perguntou Arashi e Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

- Oba, o museu Uchiha! Eu adoro esses passeios! – exclamou Naruto, com a boca cheia de biscoitos de nata. Ele havia dormido no castelo, já que a tempestade havia começado na noite anterior, impedindo-o de voltar para casa.

- Mas é um dobe mesmo, você já foi no museu do castelo umas quinze vezes!

- Quer uma desculpa pra não perder pra mim de novo no jogo da memória da coleção de selos, né teme? Aposto um pudim de leite que acerto tudo de novo! – Naruto apontava pra Sasuke, que tinha um olhar desafiador. Ele e Naruto faziam há anos uma espécie de competição sobre quem memorizava a ordem dos selos da coleção exposta no museu. O vencedor sempre ganhava alguma guloseima extra – e Naruto tinha algumas vitórias de vantagem sobre Sasuke. O Uzumaki podia não ter uma boa memória geral, mas para assuntos específicos, era muito bom.

- O que acha, Sakura-sama?

- Ahn? Ah... sim, o museu... creio que vá ser um passeio muito interessante, Arashi-sama. – respondeu Sakura, corando. Havia sido pega de surpresa novamente, enquanto olhava perdida para a discussão de Sasuke e Naruto.

Tão logo terminaram o café, Arashi os guiou para o museu do castelo, que ficava numa parte anexa. Tsunade e Hiashi também estavam presentes.

- Sejam bem vindos ao museu do castelo Uchiha, espero que se divirtam. – disse Arashi, enquanto abria as duas folhas da porta de madeira.

Redomas de vidro com brilhantes armaduras, belíssimos vestidos de baile e roupas de coroação. Estantes com pratarias, porcelanas e uma coleção de bonecas. Expositores com jóias, medalhas, peças comemorativas. Quadros à óleo, fotos, bandeiras. Toda a história da família e do reino Uchiha estava reunida naquele museu.

- É simplesmente magnífico, Arashi-san. Não sabia que haviam posto em exposição tantas coisas maravilhosas. – comentou Tsunade.

- Na verdade não faz nem um ano que ampliamos o museu. E ainda há muitas outras coisas guardadas que quero expor aqui, estou apenas esperando a catalogação.

- Yukina-sama ficaria satisfeita, ela era uma grande defensora da cultura, além de admiradora de museus.

- Sim, tem toda razão, Hiashi-san. Fiz esse espaço pensando também no quanto que Yukina ficaria feliz.

- Tenten, Hinata ,olhem, olhem! Esse vestido é maravilhoso!! – Sakura apontava para um vestido azul bem claro, com delicados bordados com pérolas. – Será que Arashi-san deixa eu copiar esse modelo para o meu vestido de casamento?

- Mas você já não tinha decidido o modelo, Sakura?

- "Tinha" do verbo "mudei de idéia"! Esse modelo é perfeito! Não acha, Neji-san? – a princesa Haruno sorria enquanto admirava o vestido por trás da vitrine.

- Bem, é realmente muito bonito... – respondeu ele, ligeiramente desconcertado.

- Ah, eu me esqueci, o noivo não pode ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento, dá azar! Então finja que não viu nada, certo? – Sakura sorriu e Neji apenas balançou a cabeça, se perguntando que tipo de noiva lhe tinham arrumado.

A visita prosseguiu. As meninas agora admiravam as jóias de várias épocas, Neji observava as armaduras e Naruto e Sasuke estavam na sua disputa de memorização de selos.

- Pena de Fênix série 1, Pena de Fênix série 2, Leque vermelho, Leque azul, Coroação de 1890, Bai...

-Errou teme, errou!! Hahahaha, depois da Coroação de 1890 vem o selo do nascimento do príncipe Uchiha Kazuo, olha! – e Naruto apontava freneticamente pro selo que mostrava um bebê de cabelos muito pretos sendo apresentado ao povo.

- Droga, eu sempre erro esse...

- Vamos de novo, Sasuke!

* * *

- Essas jóias são as mais lindas de todas... – comentou Hinata, encantada com os delicados broches em formato de pequenas flores e borboletas. 

- Tem razão, a rainha Yukina tinha um ótimo gosto, olha aquela borboleta lilás ali! – apontou Tenten – e dizem que cada família real tem sua pedra preciosa exclusiva, é verdade?

- Sim, Tenten-chan. Cada família real tem uma pedra preciosa que apenas os membros da família podem usar; leis severas preservam essa exclusividade. E geralmente elas são usadas nas coroas e nas jóias reais. Por exemplo, a pedra da família Hyuuga é a pérola.

- E da família Haruno é o rubi! – disse Sakura, se aproximando das garotas. – qual deverá ser a pedra preciosa da família Uchiha? – a princesa agora observava atentamente as jóias expostas.

- É a safira, Sakura-chan; veja, tem várias jóias feitas com essa linda pedra azul.

- Sim, tem razão, Hinata-chan... as jóias com safiras são ainda mais lindas... olha essa tiara, é perfeita! – Sakura apontava para uma delicada tiara prateada, adornada com safiras e brilhantes. – Mas parece que...

- Meninas, então se essas jóias são da rainha Yukina, e eu estou vendo um broche igualzinho naquele quadro, então...

- Sim Tenten-sama, aquela é a rainha Yukina. – Arashi apareceu atrás de Tenten, olhando para o mesmo quadro que a Mitsashi observava. Nele, uma jovem de longos cabelos pretos estava sentada em uma cadeira, com as mãos sob o colo. Ela sorria serenamente, os cabelos emoldurando seu rosto muito branco. E arrematando o seu lindo vestido, havia um broche em forma de rosácea.

- Ela era muito bonita, Arashi-san... muito bonita mesmo. – comentou Sakura, ao que Tenten e Hinata concordaram.

- E olhe que eu acho que esses quadros não refletem toda a beleza dela! – Arashi riu – tenho certeza de que ela ficaria feliz em ver que jovens tão graciosas a admiravam assim.

As meninas sorriram encabuladas.

- Ahn... Arashi-san, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, claro.

- Eu estava olhando umas peças da época do seu casamento, e achei essa – Sakura apontou para uma caixinha de jóias de madeira – é muito bonita, mas ela me intrigou.

- Ah, você deve estar se perguntando porque tem as iniciais M & K, não é?

- S-sim...

- Você é realmente uma jovem muito observadora. O M é do meu nome do meio, que deixei de usar quando virei rei... e o K é de um apelido que dei à Yukina quando namorávamos. E antes que você pergunte, meu nome completo é Arashi Minato Uchiha e o apelido de Yukina era Kushi-chan.

- Kushi...chan?

- Não pergunte, também não sei de onde tirei isso. Mas Yukina adorava esse apelido. – e o rei riu divertido do próprio comentário, indo em direção à Tsunade e Hiashi em seguida. Sakura não pôde deixar de pensar que Sasuke seria ainda mais bonito se sorrisse daquele jeito.

- O que você perguntou a Arashi-san, Sakura?

- Ah, foi sobre as iniciais que vi nessa caixinha de jóias, Arashi-san me explicou e...

- Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, venham ver, acho que vão gostar do que achei! – era Hinata que acenava de uma outra estante.

- Mas é...

- É a Tsunade-sama, Sakura! – as garotas olhavam para uma das fotos expostas, do que parecia ser um grande encontro de nobres de todo o país. Bem no centro da foto, perto do então jovem príncipe Uchiha Minato, estava uma sorridente Haruno Tsunade.

- Puxa, tudo isso é muito legal, não é... Sakura...? – Tenten olhou para a amiga, que parecia estar viajando no tempo junto com aquela foto. Seus olhos verdes a fitavam, suas mãos tocaram instintivamente o vidro que as separava da foto.

- Sakura... – e a Mitsashi podia jurar que viu lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos da princesa Haruno.

De repente, Sakura não olhava mais para a foto do encontro dos nobres, mas sim para uma figura de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos num tom de ônix vivo. Parecia ter se materializado ao lado das várias fotos expostas, porém era tão imóvel quanto uma delas. A princesa Haruno passou longos minutos observando aquela figura até que seus olhares se cruzaram...

- Algum problema, Sakura-sama? – Sasuke perguntou, ao ver que a princesa parecia ter se sobressaltado com alguma coisa.

- Não... não... está... tudo bem Sasuke-san, tudo bem... – ela levou uma das mãos à cabeça – acho que foi apenas um dia de... lembranças demais... – disse ela, se afastando e sendo acompanhada por Tenten e Hinata.

- O que foi querida, não está se sentindo bem? – preocupou-se Tsunade, ao ver a expressão abatida de Sakura.

- Não, está tudo bem, acho que só preciso descansar um pouco. – e Sakura forçou um sorriso.

* * *

- Sasuke-teme, você reparou numa coisa? – Naruto e Sasuke estavam de frente para uma estante envidraçada repleta de bonecas de porcelana, de vários tamanhos e estilos. 

- O que foi, dobe?

- A Hinata-chan não parece com uma das bonecas da Yukina-sama? – Naruto fez o comentário tão inocentemente que nem reparou que Hinata se aproximava e que se apoiou em uma das estantes próximas de tão envergonhada.

- Tsc Naruto, só você mesmo... isso não é coisa que se diga a uma dama. – disse Sasuke, que havia reparado no estado constrangido da princesa Hyuuga.

- Mas foi um elogio! – respondeu o loiro, apertando seus olhos azuis.

- Tá, eu sei... – Sasuke havia se aproximado da estante. Longe de tentar comparar as bonecas com Hinata, o príncipe Uchiha estava voltando vários anos no tempo, procurando nelas um olhar maternal que mal se lembrava, ou talvez uma cura para os pesadelos que o assombravam...

Sakura, que passava perto, se dirigindo à porta, não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar distante de Sasuke. Lembrava ela própria, olhando para aquela foto alguns minutos atrás...

- Oh, saúde Neji-san! Você está bem? – Sakura havia sido desperta por um espirro de Neji.

- Sim, obrigada. É apenas a mudança de tempo, nada com o que se preocupar.

- Ah, que bom...

- Bem, vamos indo? Está quase na hora do almoço! – Tsunade lembrou aos presentes e logo todos se encaminharam para a saída, deixando várias lembranças para trás.

* * *

O dia parecia passar ainda mais lentamente por causa da chuva. Num raro momento de estiagem, Naruto aproveitou para voltar para casa. De noite, a tempestade tornou-se ainda mais forte, ocasionando uma falta de luz no castelo. Rapidamente os archotes reservas foram acesos, e a penumbra obrigou todos a irem dormir mais cedo que o de costume. 

Porém, todos foram despertados antes mesmo do raiar do dia.

- Ahn... o que é isso? – perguntou Tenten sonolenta, esfregando os olhos. Eram pouco mais de cinco da manhã e ainda estava escuro.

- Parece que tem alguém batendo na porta, Tenten! – Sakura já havia acordado; vestiu seu robe rapidamente e abriu a porta, dando de cara com uma Hinata trêmula e às lágrimas.

- Sakura-chan, me ajude... o Neji-san...

* * *

_**Respondendo **__**reviews**______**! n.n**_

_____**Lizinha-chan**__** – **__fico feliz que esteja gostando! E espero que goste desse capítulo também! __n.n_

_____**lucia **____**almeida**__** Martins – **__que bom que você gosta da __fic__ e dos casais! Nem sempre a gente consegue agradar assim n.n_

_______**neko**__**-chan**__** X3**__** – **__eu costumo postar primeiro no Orkut, na __com__u__ Sasuke e Sasuke 4ever, dá uma passada lá de vez em quando! E obrigada pela __review__! n.n_

_______**Uzumaki**__** Hyuuga **__**Meme**__** – **__brigada pela __review, __Meme-chan__! Agora, quanto à sua teoria... __não__ sei, vamos ver os próximos capítulos 8D  
Mas lembre-se também que o Sasuke nem sabia que tinha um irmão/irmã desaparecido! ;D  
Beijos e obrigada pela __review__! n.n_

_______**Marin the Noir**__** –**__Marin-__senpai! -__reverência-  
Sim, você está certa, acho que no próximo capítulo já teremos __NejiTen__ e__ talvez até por dois capítulos seguidos, quem sabe? ;D  
E muitíssimo obrigada por sempre deixar __reviews__! n.n  
_

_______**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**__** – **__mais um capítulo pra você descobrir mais coisas sobre a investigação da Sakura! Espero que goste! __n.n_

_______**Uchiha **__**Ayu**__** – **__espero que você continue gostando da __fic, __Ayu-sama__! Fico muito feliz! __n.n_

_______**Lemay**__** – **__mais um capítulo! Espero que goste e obrigada pela __review__! n.n_

_______**Mai – **__que bom que gostou do capítulo 10, espero que goste __do 11__e__ dos seguintes também! XD  
Obrigada!_

_______**C**__**arlinha-chan**__** – **__Oba, adoro__ novas leitoras! __E fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! __n.n_

_______**Lecka-chan**__** – **__nossa, tudo perfeito__? Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz! E espero que continue gostando daqui pra frente! __n.n_

_______**Kat**____**Suiguin**__** – **__eu também estou doida pra juntar o Sasuke com a Sakura... __e__ acho que, quem sabe, isso possa acontecer em breve 8D  
Beijos e brigada pela __review__! n.n_

_________**desih**____**brouillard**__** – **__waaaaaa__, Tenten-__sama__! Que feliz de te ver comentando por aqui! __n.n  
E fico ainda mais feliz em ver que está gostando! Beijos!_

___________**thais**____**uchiha**__** – **__eu tô postando na __comu__ Sasuke e Sakura 4ever. Se puder passa por lá também! __n.n_

_____________**Zay-chan**__** – **__hahahaha, __adorei__ sua __review, __Zay-chan__! XD  
Bem, o Naruto é lesado, a Hinata é tímida... __não__ tem como ser um romance agitado XD  
E eu acho que o final de Neji e Tenten vai ser __fofoso... __isso__ se o Neji deixar de ser um idiota, não sei 8D  
Beijos e brigada! __n.n_

_____________**Ayu**____**Uzumaki**____**Elric**__** – **__favoritada, __uhu__! Fico feliz! \o/  
Sim __sim, __NaruHina__ é o casal __kawaii-fofolético-plus-master-ever__, mas eu não sei se vai dar pra colocá-los no próximo capítulo... __quem__ sabe 8D  
Beijos!  
_

_________________**Bianca **__**Bion**__** – **__ai meu Deus, uma fã de __NejiSaku__! XD  
Eles ainda devem ter alguns momentos juntos, mas acho que já estou chegando na parte __SasuSaku_... _espero__ que continue acompanhando a __fic__ mesmo assim! __n.n_

_________________**Priscyla**____**Shinomori**__** – **__que bom que gostou da __fic__ e do modo como eu escrevo, fico feliz! __n.n  
Agora, quanto ao irmão ou irmã do Sasuke... __vamos__ ver, vamos ver... __8D  
Beijos!  
_

___________________**  
Obrigada também a quem lê pelo **__**orkut**__**, a quem lê e não comenta... **__**enfim**__**, todos são muito importantes para mim! **__**n.n  
Beijos a todas! Até o capítulo 12! **__**n.n**__**  
Hakeru-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Após alguns (alguns? 'n.n) dias de ter atualizado a fic no orkut, finalmente tive tempo para organizar as reviews recebidas e atualizar por aqui também! n.n  
Espero que continuem gostando, acompanhando e comentando, onegai! 8D  
Boa leitura! n.n _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishimoto ;D_

* * *

**12º capítulo**

- Meu Deus, calma Hinata, o que aconteceu? – Sakura segurou as mãos da princesa Hyuuga, que não paravam de tremer.

- O Neji... nii-san... ele... eu não sei o que ele tem... mas acho que ele está tendo uma crise... – Hinata não segurava as lágrimas; não era mais a princesa que estava ali preocupada com o príncipe herdeiro, mas sim uma irmã desesperada com seu irmão.

- Calma Hinata, se acalme, eu e a Tenten vamos ver o que ele tem, e se preciso for chamaremos Arashi-san, certo? – Sakura conduzia Hinata pelos corredores, seguida de perto por Tenten. Logo, chegaram ao quarto do príncipe Neji, localizado ao lado do quarto de Hinata.

Ao entrarem no quarto, viram Neji deitado na cama, suando e se revirando nos lençóis, além de murmurar coisas incompreensíveis.

- Eu ouvi ele murmurando e se debatendo do meu quarto, e entrei por aquela porta... – a princesa Hyuuga mostrou a porta simples de madeira que interligava os quartos dos dois irmãos.

- Ele parece estar com muita febre, e está suando frio, Hinata... você disse que poderia ser uma crise, que tipo de crise? – perguntou Sakura, que estava na cabeceira da cama, verificando a situação do príncipe Hyuuga.

- O Neji nii-san... ele sempre teve muitos problemas respiratórios... asma, bronquite, alergias, gripes... os médicos diziam que era o tempo frio de Fuyu que causava isso... mas ele nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de sair do reino até seu organismo se estabilizar... e eu acho que... foi essa mudança repentina de tempo aqui em Natsu que causou isso... – Hinata olhava assustada para o irmão, que havia recomeçado a se debater na cama, assim como ela tinha visto antes de chamar Sakura e Tenten para ajudá-la.

- Deus, ele realmente precisa de um remédio, um médico, alguma coisa... vamos fazer o seguinte: Tenten, você fica aqui, eu vou com a Hinata até o quarto do Arashi-san para pedir ajuda. Qualquer coisa, você grita, pede socorro, faz um escândalo nos corredores, certo?

A princesa Hyuuga ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida por Sakura.

- Hinata, eu sei que a última coisa que você queria era incomodar Arashi-san, por isso você foi até nós ao invés de procurá-lo. Mas o caso é grave, nós temos que ir até lá... e eu vou estar com você, tudo bem? Vamos logo. – e Sakura puxou Hinata pela mão, saindo rapidamente dos aposentos do príncipe Hyuuga.

Tenten não teve tempo sequer de dizer algo às princesas. Quando deu por si, estava sozinha no quarto de Neji, que parecia ter se acalmado de novo, apesar de continuar suando frio. Ela então se virou e se deparou com o jovem deitado, os braços abertos sobre a cama, com uma expressão sofrível no rosto; seus cabelos lisos sempre tão bem cuidados agora caíam úmidos e desalinhados pela sua face ainda mais branca que o normal. Ele respirava com dificuldade.

A Mitsashi olhou em volta e encontrou uma pequena toalha dobrada em cima de uma das cômodas. Pegou-a e começou a enxugar o suor do rosto do príncipe. Era o máximo que ela podia fazer até alguém chegar.

"Como pode... alguém tão prepotente... ser tão frágil... realmente, não somos nada nesse mundo..."

Tenten divagava, lembrando-se das arrogâncias cometidas pelo príncipe Hyuuga desde que chegou ao castelo. Mas ao invés de pensar que tais crises seriam algum tipo de castigo divino pela antipatia constante que o príncipe demonstrava, ela sentia pena.

Pena por ver um rapaz jovem e bonito à mercê de...

"Bonito? Ai ai ai Tenten, onde é que você tá com a cabeça?? Continue fazendo a sua boa ação do dia e pára de pensar em bobagens!" – a Mitsashi se repreendia, enquanto continuava secando o suor do rosto de Neji.

- Como ele está? – Tenten quase gritou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, que entrou no quarto sem bater, seguida por Hinata, Arashi, Tsunade, Hiashi e três criadas.

- Ele... parece um pouco melhor... – a morena estava reticente, enquanto reorganizava os pensamentos interrompidos com a chegada repentina de Sakura e os demais.

- Você enxugou o suor dele... bom trabalho, Tenten. – disse Tsunade num sorriso, ao se aproximar e notar a toalha úmida na mão da Mitsashi. Ela corou e assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto se afastava da cama do príncipe para que Tsunade pudesse examiná-lo.

- Eu entendo alguma coisa de medicina, mas creio que precisaremos de um especialista aqui.

- Mas você sabe o que ele tem, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou um preocupado Hiashi.

- O príncipe Neji parece estar com uma bronquite muito forte. Pelo que o senhor e Hinata-sama me disseram, é provável que esse tempo úmido e frio tenha contribuído para isso. Mas é melhor chamarmos um bom médico, já que o príncipe tem crises constantes.

- Vou providenciar o médico que atende a família real imediatamente. – Arashi se encaminhou para a porta. – Hiashi-san, se quiser pode ficar com seu filho.

Hiashi olhou rapidamente para a cama de Neji, para em seguida dar meia volta e se juntar à Arashi.

- Eu vou com vocês. Dei instruções às criadas para que tenten abaixar a febre do príncipe Neji, para evitar maiores complicações. Meninas? – Tsunade agora se dirigia à Sakura, Hinata e Tenten.

- Podem ir, eu vou ficar aqui fazendo companhia à Hinata e Tenten fará companhia à nós duas. E ajudaremos a cuidar de Neji-san também.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Qualquer coisa, não deixem de avisar, certo? – e Tsunade saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado.

- Achei que Hiashi-san iria ficar conosco, Hinata. – comentou Sakura, enquanto ajudava as três criadas a prepararem bacias com água.

- Nosso pai nunca ficou conosco quando estávamos doentes... aparecia umas poucas vezes ao dia, para ver como estávamos, nunca se demorava muito... é o jeito dele, um pouco... frio e distante, talvez.

Tenten olhou instintivamente para o jovem príncipe na cama. Ele realmente não negava ser filho de quem era.

As seis jovens passaram a se revezar para cuidar de Neji, colocando panos úmidos na sua testa e secando o suor do seu rosto. A febre estava estabilizada quando o médico da família real de Natsu chegou ao castelo. Depois de alguns minutos sozinho no quarto com Neji, examinando o príncipe, ele pediu a presença de Hiashi, Arashi e Tsunade num pequeno aposento anexo ao quarto.

- Neji-san está com uma bronquite aguda, exatamente como Tsunade-sama suspeitou. – disse Higaku, o médico. – Se for mal curada, pode evoluir para algo mais grave, já que o príncipe tem o sistema respiratório muito fragilizado. O ideal seria chamar os médicos que estão acostumados a lidar com a saúde de Neji-san e o mais depressa possível.

- Mas as estradas para Fuyu estão quase que totalmente bloqueadas pela neve. Hoje uma viagem aqui para Natsu poderia demorar mais de uma semana. – disse Arashi, visivelmente aflito, enquanto Hiashi mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Por isso faremos uso de um medicamento natural e de grande eficácia. Três doses diárias desse xarope e Neji-san ficará bem até poder ser examinado pelos seus médicos. – Higaku estendeu a receita onde se lia o nome do xarope. – creio que já ouviram falar dos remédios da família Nara. – completou ele, enquanto arrumava sua maleta.

- Claro, são os maiores especialistas em medicamentos naturais do país. – concordou Tsunade.

- Esse xarope irá melhorar consideravelmente a saúde respiratória de Neji-san. Mas qualquer problema, não hesitem em me chamar. –e com uma reverência, Higaku saiu do aposento.

- Temos apenas um pequeno problema, mas que eu resolverei rapidamente... preciso conversar com o chefe da guarda real...

- O que é, Arashi-san?

- Por causa dos casamentos reais, todos os esforços de segurança de Natsu estão concentrados nas fronteiras e na escolta dos convidados e de tudo que é preciso para a organização da festa. O contingente de cavaleiros para missões está praticamente inexistente agora... e como vocês sabem, os remédios dos Nara só são encontrados na farmácia em Aki.

- Isso irá requerer um rearranjo de todas as tropas envolvidas nos preparativos para os casamentos. – disse Hiashi pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Sim, portanto eu irei agora mesmo falar com o chefe da guarda e...

- Eu vou até Aki pegar o remédio para Neji-san! – Sakura abriu a porta do aposento num rompante que só ela sabia fazer. Paradas bem mais atrás, estavam Hinata e Tenten, de olhos arregalados.

- Sakura! Eu já lhe disse várias vezes que não é de bom tom ouvir conversas por detrás da porta, ainda mais sendo uma princesa! – repreendeu Tsunade.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava ouvir, afinal, era a saúde do meu noivo que estava em jogo, não? E eu quero fazer algo para ajudá-lo, então eu vou até Aki para buscar esse remédio! – a Haruno afirmou sem pestanejar.

- Você enlouqueceu, Sakura? Percebe o que quer fazer? Uma princesa cavalgando dois dias, talvez três, por estradas perigosas, cheias de ladrões, assassinos, animais ferozes? Você irá ajudar muito mais à Neji-san ficando aqui cuidando dele, está totalmente fora de cogitação essa viagem! – esbravejou Tsunade, sua voz se aumentando a cada frase dita à princesa.

- É muito mais arriscado que Arashi-san diminua a segurança do reino por causa disso! Teremos três famílias reais em perigo ao invés de apenas uma princesa se os guardas saírem das fronteiras para irem até Aki! E além do mais, quem pensaria numa princesa cavalgando sozinha pela estrada? Se eu for disfarçada, pensarão que sou uma bandida como eles!

Quando Sakura colocava uma idéia na cabeça, era difícil demovê-la. Ainda mais que a ida a Aki lhe daria altas doses de aventura e a possibilidade de ajudar alguém, duas das coisas que mais gostava na vida.

Enquanto isso, Tsunade percebia que quanto mais "nãos" dissesse, maior era a probabilidade de Sakura ir para Aki mesmo sem o seu consentimento.

- Sakura, eu... eu preciso pensar, tenho que conversar com Arashi, de repente uns dois cavaleiros para lhe fazer companhia... eu preciso pensar um pouco... – dizia Tsunade, passando a mão sobre a testa. A princesa Haruno mal pôde disfarçar um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

- Sakura, se eu te disser que isso é a coisa mais insana que você já fez na sua vida, você irá mudar de idéia?

- Hum... não? – a princesa Haruno riu divertida da pergunta de Tenten, enquanto arrumava uma sacola de pano com algumas roupas e pertences para sua viagem até Aki, o reino do Outono.

- Não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo perguntando... – a morena virou os olhos.

- Porque você é a minha melhor amiga e é sua atribuição de amiga se preocupar comigo. – Sakura sorriu – Mas acho que você devia se preocupar com outras coisas, como em cuidar de Neji-san enquanto eu estiver fora.

- O-o q-que?? – Tenten se levantou rapidamente da cama, já começando a ruborizar.

- Eu conversei com a Hinata e ela me disse que fica muito nervosa em ter que cuidar do irmão. Portanto resolvi passar essa incumbência para você. Hinata e as criadas vão lhe dar algum suporte mas você que irá passar a maior parte do tempo com Neji-san.

- Ma-mas Sakura... quando ele me vir cuidando dele... va-vai ser pior, você sabe que ele não vai com a minha cara, ele vai me destratar... eu posso até piorar o estado de saúde dele!

- Exagerada como sempre, né Tenten? Se você disser que foi por ordens minhas que você está cuidando dele, não vai ter porquê ele te destratar... até porque ele está debilitado demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

- Nunca se sabe, Sakura...

- Fique sossegada, você terá a minha palavra e a ajuda de Hinata ao seu favor. E quem melhor do que a minha melhor amiga para cuidar do meu noivo na minha ausência? Olha, é perfeito, você pode até dizer isso à Neji-san se ele te questionar. – Sakura pôs a sacola de pano nos ombros, pegou a surrada capa de pano usada para as investigações sobre o príncipe Uchiha desaparecido, e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Hum... Sakura?

- O que?

- Você... por que você está fazendo isso, se arriscando a ir até Aki?

- Como assim?

- Você está fazendo isso porque... está apaixonada por Neji-san?

Sakura parou na porta, olhando para o chão, de costas para a amiga. No fundo, ainda não havia parado para pensar porque realmente estava indo numa viagem perigosa à Aki, atrás de um remédio para o príncipe Hyuuga.

Ela suspirou antes de responder, se virando para a Mitsashi.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei, Tenten. Só sei que eu tenho que ir. Mas acho que poderei te responder melhor assim que eu voltar.

Tenten apenas assentiu e se levantando, a morena seguiu a amiga para fora do quarto.

* * *

- Que burburinho é esse?

- Não sei, Sakura, mas acho que estou ouvindo a voz de Tsunade-sama.

As duas desceram as escadas mais rapidamente, em direção ao barulho que se ouvia no salão. Ao chegarem, viram Arashi, Tsunade, Hiashi, além uma notável quantidade de empregados do castelo e alguns cavaleiros da guarda real. Parecia que a notícia da viagem de Sakura até o reino Aki havia se espalhado mais rápido do que o normal.

Depois de alguma palavras de incentivo e boa-sorte vinda dos empregados com quem Sakura sempre falava, a princesa Haruno foi se dirigindo até à saída.

- Bem, preciso ir; quanto mais cedo eu voltar, mais cedo o Neji-san vai ficar bem e...

- Sakura, antes de você ir, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – Tsunade apareceu por trás da princesa Haruno, acompanhada por Arashi e Hiashi.

- Sim, o que é?

- Nós iríamos mandar os únicos três guardas disponíveis junto com você para essa viagem, mas na última hora apareceu alguém disposto a te acompanhar... alguém que não esperávamos, por não ser tão impetuoso quanto você.

Sakura olhou para trás a tempo de ver sair de uma das portas do salão, também devidamente preparado para uma viagem, um jovem de olhar determinado e ao mesmo tempo, penetrante.

"Não... qualquer um menos ele..."

- Está pronta, Sakura-sama? – disse Sasuke, com um certo tom de ironia na voz, os braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para a dona dos olhos verde esmeralda.

* * *

Respondendo reviews n.n

_**Jessica Trakinas **__– fico feliz que tenha vencido sua preguiça e comentado na fic! XD Só assim pra eu saber se os leitores estão gostando, né? Beijos e muito obrigada! n.n_

_**Kat Suiguin – **__que bom que gostou do capítulo! E viu, o Neji tá com bronquite... e graças a doença dele o Sasuke e a Sakura vão ser obrigados a passar um tempinho juntos pra ajudar o Neji...  
Vamos ver o que vai acontecer... 8D  
Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**mandyuchiha – **__fico feliz que esteja gostando! E aí vai mais um capítulo, continue acompanhando! Beijos! n.n_

**Uchiha Ayu** –_Ayu-sama! –reverência- Fico muito feliz em ver que você fez questão de comentar aqui também! Weeeee \o/  
Agora, o que a Sakura viu nas fotos... bem, talvez você descubra no capítulo 13, no mais tardar no 14 8D  
Beijos e muito obrigada! n.n_

_**xD Lil's xD – **__viu, tá tudo bem com o Neji, ele não morreu... XD  
Agora NejiSaku... bem, nos próximos dois capítulos não vai ter, mas quem sabe eu consiga colocar um pouquinho desse casal mais pra frente... é que eu não sei escrever NejiSaku XD  
Enfim, obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos! n.n_

_**Lemay**__ – calma menina! XD  
Olha só, tá tudo bem com o Neji...  
E o Sasuke e a Sakura vão ter a chance de se entender nos próximos capítulos... será? XD  
Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**desih brouillard – **__nossa, eu deixei todo mundo preocupado com o Neji... e no final das contas era 'só' uma bronquite, espero que vocês não queiram me matar XD  
Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos! n.n_

_**Mai** – Neji doente... deixei todo mundo assustado mesmo XD Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**Marin the Noir** – Marin-senpai! –reverência sim, porque você é a minha senpai, então eu tenho que fazer reverência até meu nariz encostar no chão 8D [/Dobby–  
Bem, Neji doente não significava necessariamente que a Tenten ia cuidar dele... mas veja só, a Sakura vai buscar o remédio pra ele e mandou a Tenten tomar conta do principezinho Hyuuga! 8D -autora louca 3-  
Agora é só esperar o próximo capítulo, senpai :3  
Beijos e obrigada sempre! n.n_

_**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan**__ – as autoras param a fic na melhor parte porque somos malvadas e queremos ver os leitores tendo piripaques por causa do próximo capítulo 8D  
Ou na verdade a gente só faz uso do que os autores de novela também fazem... deixam ganchos pros próximos capítulos pra manter a audiência XD  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku – **__que bom que está gostando da fic! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos! n.n_

_**Svit-Kona – **__pronto, continuei... espero que não seja mais uma tia tão má XD  
Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**Uchiha Madazitah – **__nossa, obrigada por achar a fic perfeita, fico muito feliz! n.n  
E espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos! n.n_

_**Lizinha-chan – **__hum... quando o casais vão se juntar... acho que posso te dizer "aguarde e confie" 8D  
Mas nos próximos capítulos eles já vão dar uma pista de romance S2  
Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio! n.n_

_**Bruna – **__que bom que gostou da fic! Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando! n.n_

_**Biah Hyuuga – **__bem, Neji e Tenten devem se entender em breve... DEVEM... espero que você não tenha um treco até lá XD_  
_Beijos e obrigada! n.n_

_**Maríllya – **uma leitora atenta que reparou no espirro que o Neji deu no museu... parabéns! XD  
Obrigada pelo apoio... e continue juntando pistas! Elas vão ser muito úteis daqui pra frente :3_  
_Beijos! n.n_

_**uchiha.krsty – **__Kristal-sama! –reverência-  
(essas reviews das minhas senpais ainda vão me matar do coração XD)  
Claro que eu vou continuar postando aqui, Kristal-sama! Só que me dá preguiça porque é muuuuito mais enrolado do que no orkut XD  
E fico super feliz que você tenha gostado das minhas viagens na maionese e das minhas piadinhas com relação ao estilo princesa rebelde da Sakura XD  
E quanto à NejiTen... beeeem, eu devo dizer que vão ter momentos dos dois, mas uma coisa mais NejiTen meeeeeesmo... só bem mais pra frente... você sabe como o Neji é problemático, né? Até mais do que o Shikamaru XD  
_

_E eu preciso dizer aqui que sei que você continuou sua fic "Só pra complicar", mas eu até hoje não tive tempo de lê-la com a atenção redobrada que ela merece... e tipo, peço PELAMORDEDEUSFÃDOSCASAISKAWAIIS, não deixa a Hinata terminar sem o Naruto, POR FAVOR OO  
(nem sei se você já escreveu o final e postou, porque eu realmente ainda não tive como ler... mas mantenho meu pedido desesperado T.T)  
-autora doida que não tomou o gadernal como devia 8D-  
Beijos! n.n_

_**Puri-Senpai**__ - que bom que está gostando! Beijos e obrigada! n.n_

_**Sarahn.n – **__fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Beijos e obrigada! n.n_

_**xxXMari-chanXxx – **__aháááááá, então é você que se esconde por trás da 4sguilla, heeeeein? 8D  
Legal, vou começar a atualizar a fic na base da chantagem por fanarts NaruHina XD  
-brincadeirinhaaaaaaaa XDD-  
Adoro esse mundo pequeno 8D  
E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :3  
Beijos! n.n  
_

* * *

_Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, fiquei MUITO feliz com cada uma delas! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! n.n  
Hakeru-chan_


	13. Chapter 13

_Não se aflijam, não temam, porque Hakeru-chan não tarda a postar! (muito XD)_

_Desculpa a demora pessoal! Tive alguns problemas que me impediram de continuar a fic, mas graças a Deus estão quase todos resolvidos!_

_Apenas vou ficar devendo a resposta das reviews dessa vez, me perdi no meio de tantas que vieram depois do capítulo 12 'n.n_

_Mas para não deixar vocês sem capítulo por mais tempo, eu respondo as reviews no próximo, que sairá bem mais rápido, eu acho XD _

_Afinal, como diz o próprio tio Kishi: "Eu sei como vai ser o final, a questão é como farei para chegar até ele", algo assim XD  
_

_E obrigada pelo carinho com essa fic, eu fico extremamente feliz de saber que tem gente que espera por ela! n.n_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishimoto ;D_

* * *

**13º capítulo **

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e Tsunade, mantendo os olhos fixos na princesa Haruno.

- Fico muito agradecida que tenha se oferecido para acompanhar Sakura, Sasuke-san, apesar de achar ainda mais loucura ter uma princesa e um príncipe cavalgando sozinhos até o reino Aki.

- Não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama; como Sakura-sama disse, se formos disfarçados, não teremos com o que nos preocuparmos. Uma escolta apenas chamaria mais a atenção para nós.

- Como você ficou sabendo que eu iria até Aki? – interrompeu Sakura.

- Meu pai me contou enquanto ele tentava resolver o problema da guarda real para acompanhá-la. E como eu imaginei que você seria cabeça-dura o suficiente para não desistir dessa idéia, eu me ofereci para ir com você até Aki, e assim evitar um colapso de grandes proporções na guarda real de Natsu. – Sasuke mantinha o sorriso irônico no rosto, enquanto Sakura pensava que não era má idéia estrangulá-lo com uma das cordas decorativas das cortinas do salão.

Interrompendo sua sessão mental de tortura ao Uchiha, Hinata desceu a escadaria e se aproximou da Haruno; as mãos apertadas na frente do corpo, se mexendo nervosas.

- Você... vai mesmo até Aki, Sakura-sama? - perguntou ela, quase sussurando.

- Alguém tem que buscar o remédio para Neji-san, não é? - Sakura sorriu para a Hyuuga, que havia ficado visivelmente emocionada.

- Eu... não tenho como lhe agradecer o que está fazendo pelo meu irmão, Sakura-sama... - Hinata fez uma reverência, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E nem precisa, mas se quiser mesmo me agradecer, basta ficar tranquila, sim? Vai dar tudo certo! - Sakura segurou as mãos de Hinata, fazendo a Hyuuga sorrir.

- Sakura-chaaaaaan, eu já fiquei sabendo! - Naruto surgiu na porta principal, acenando freneticamente, enquanto corria até o grupo num rompante pelo meio do salão.

- Não corra desse jeito aqui dentro, dobe! - era Sasuke, que não podia perder uma oportunidade de implicar com o loiro.

- Ah, não... enche... teme! - o Uzumaki ofegava devido à corrida -Sakura-chan... eu também me ofereci... pra ir com você a Aki... mas o médico e... a Tsunade-sama disseram... que eu ainda não posso cavalgar muito... por causa do meu braço... – Naruto fez uma cara de criança que ficou sem doce.

- Tudo bem Naruto, eu sei me cuidar e você precisa se cuidar também! Ah, e você precisa ficar aqui para fazer companhia à Hinata enquanto eu estiver viajando, certo?

A princesa Hyuuga corou absurdamente.

- Ah, é? – Naruto arregalou seus olhos muito azuis, olhando da envergonhada Hinata para a sorridente Sakura.

- Sim, afinal eu e Sasuke estaremos fora, além de Neji-san, que está doente. A Hinata iria ficar sozinha... o que acha, Sasuke-san? - a Haruno perguntou.

- Bem, não vejo porquê não.

- Erm... bem... como o Sasuke-teme não viu problema nenhum... tudo bem, eu fico aqui fazendo companhia à Hinata-chan! - Naruto sorriu.

- Mas esteja ciente de que não basta apenas fazer companhia a ela, dobe. Você vai tomar cuidado para que NADA aconteça à Hinata-sama, porque se acontecer... teremos uma cabeça loira na sala dos troféus de caça. - Sasuke deu seu melhor olhar mortal. Naruto sentiu sua espinha gelar, enquanto engolia em seco.

- Bem, creio que seja melhor vocês irem andando, antes que fique muito tarde. - alertou Tsunade.

- Tem razão, Tsunade-sama. Vamos Sakura-sama, os cavalos já estão prontos do lado de fora.

- Sim, Sasuke-sama. Tenten, minha amiga - Sakura estendeu os braços para a Mitsashi - boa sorte e fique tranquila, vai ficar tudo bem comigo e com você. - as duas se abraçaram.

- Que Kami-sama te ouça Sakura, vou rezar muito para que tudo fique bem.

- Claro, e cuide de Neji-san até eu voltar, está bem? - a Haruno sorriu enquanto que a Tenten restou apenas assentir com a cabeça.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram do castelo, vestiram suas capas e pegaram seus cavalos, em direção ao portão principal.

- Tenham cuidado Sakura-chan e Sasuke-teme! E se acontecer alguma coisa, arrumem um jeito de me chamar! - Naruto gritava para os dois, acenando da porta do castelo. De longe, foi possível ver o Uchiha e a Haruno acenando de volta.

- Só peço que Kami-sama tome conta da Sakura... - Tenten suspirou – bem, preciso entrar, vou ver como está o seu irmão, Hinata-sama.

- Eu... também não sei como lhe agradecer, Tenten-chan. Muito, muito obrigada. – a princesa Hyuuga juntou as duas mãos como em uma prece.

- Agradeça da mesma forma que à Sakura: ficando tranquila, tudo bem? – a Mitsashi sorriu – Naruto, agora é com você. Lembre-se de que você ficou incubido de fazer companhia à Hinata-sama. – e dizendo isso, Tenten se retirou para dentro do castelo.

- Ah, claro, pode contar comigo! Só espero que a Hinata-chan não se chateie com as minhas conversas! – o loiro abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Nã-não, claro que não Na-Naruto-kun... – Hinata mexia as mãos, nervosa. O mundo às vezes parecia conspirar contra a sua timidez.

- E então, o que você quer fazer? Andar nos jardins? Conversar? Cavalgar? Jogar bola? – Naruto perguntava tudo de uma vez só.

Enquanto tentava processar as alternativas anteriores, Hinata se ateve à última opção: jogar bola. Era a coisa mais estranha que já a haviam convidado a fazer. Ela enquanto princesa havia recebido convites de chás da tarde, bordado, pintura, recitais de poesia, concertos de música clássica. Mas nunca... jogar bola. Obviamente a Hyuuga sabia do que se tratava, mas nunca havia feito nada parecido.

- Como assim... jogar bola? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ahn, bem... é claro que eu não faria a Hinata-chan jogar futebol, mas... bem, a gente podia tentar tipo um basquete, só vendo quem acerta mais a bola dentro da cesta, pra passar o tempo, sabe? - parecia que Naruto havia se tocado do tipo de convite que havia feito à princesa.

- Parece... divertido! - ela sorriu.

- Ahn, parece? – Naruto se surpreendeu. Que tipo de princesa acharia um basquete cesta-a-cesta divertido? Ainda mais a princesa Hyuuga, que parecia uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana do museu dos Uchiha, ele pensou – bem, então... vamos lá pra dentro, o pátio com a cesta fica lá! - Naruto seguiu na frente, apontando a esmo o caminho para Hinata, que o seguiu sorrindo timidamente.

* * *

- Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, chegaremos a tempo de almoçar no vilarejo mais próximo. – disse Sasuke, enquanto cavalgava ao lado de Sakura. Os dois já haviam deixado os limites da capital de Natsu e estavam na estrada principal que interligava os quatro reinos.

- Se fosse possível eu gostaria de cavalgar direto até Aki e voltar para Natsu o mais rápido possível. – comentou Sakura num suspiro.

- Ué, mas não é você que adora uma aventura? A princesa impetuosa e corajosa? Por que quer voltar tão rápido? – Sasuke perguntou, cheio de ironia.

- Você não entenderia, Sasuke-DONO. – e com uma ênfase especial ao "dono", encerrou a conversa ali.

Na verdade, não é que Sasuke não entenderia. Ela simplesmente não poderia falar que não imaginava que teria que viajar até Aki acompanhada do Uchiha, a pessoa que, se não estava confundindo sua cabeça, estava bem próxima disso. E ainda havia o agravante que Tenten pôs na sua cabeça: estaria ela apaixonada por Neji-sama, e por isso estaria se arriscando tanto para ajudá-lo?

Sakura pensou e repensou essa possibilidade enquanto cavalgava rumo à Aki. Não se lembrava de sentir nada "diferente" no pouco tempo que passou com Neji. Ele era muito inteligente, mas um tanto quanto frio, talvez até mais do que Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Ao pensar no Uchiha, Sakura acabava recordando de uma mistura de sensações que tinha sentido nas vezes que havia estado com Sasuke.

E ocorreu à Haruno que talvez a pergunta de Tenten tivesse sido um pouco equivocada.

Será que ela não estaria forçando um sentimento inexistente sobre o príncipe Neji, para encobrir o que realmente sentia?

- Bem, chegamos à Nekki. Vamos procurar um lugar para comermos. – a voz de Sasuke tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos, enquanto eles se dirigiam a alguma das tabernas da rua principal do vilarejo.

* * *

Tenten havia dito a Hinata que iria ver como seu irmão estava, mas desde que havia entrado no castelo, tinha procurado se manter ocupada com qualquer coisa, para evitar ir tão cedo ao quarto do príncipe Hyuuga.

Por mais que as palavras de Sakura a tivessem tranqüilizado quanto à reação de Neji ao ver que estaria aos cuidados de Tenten por no mínimo 3 dias, a morena ainda não se sentia preparada para encontrá-lo. Podia parecer ridículo para qualquer um, mas ela achava aqueles olhos perolados um tanto quanto... amedrontadores.

Porém, não havia mais como fugir. Duas camareiras já haviam vindo procurar por ela num curto espaço de tempo, elas não podiam ficar do lado de Neji o dia inteiro.

Ela então se dirigiu ao quarto do Hyuuga, quase se arrastando, respirando pesadamente. A porta estava entreaberta, mas mesmo assim a Mitsashi bateu.

- É você, Tenten-sama? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- S-sim – ela respondeu com voz fraca.

- Ah, que bom, pode entrar!

Tenten empurrou a porta com cuidado. Era chegada a hora de enfrentar o príncipe arredio.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura almoçaram numa pequena taberna, quase em silêncio total. Como o Uchiha era naturalmente de poucas palavras e Sakura se sentia confusa, a falta de palavras foi a melhor alternativa para ambos.

Descansaram um pouco e saíram de Nekki, pegando novamente a estrada para Aki. Sasuke consultou o mapa e calculou que seria possível chegar até a mais um vilarejo antes que escurecesse completamente. Lá eles poderiam passar a noite e continuar na manhã seguinte.

As horas passaram e o entardecer tomava conta do céu, em bonitos tons de laranja, amarelo, lilás e azul.

- Sasuke-san, por que estamos andando mais devagar? – Sakura cavalgava ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia mais sério do que de costume.

- Não faça nenhum movimento brusco, mas acho que estamos sendo seguidos. – ele respondeu disfarçadamente, sem desviar o olhar da estrada à sua frente.

- Acha que podem ser ladrões? – Sakura perguntou mantendo a mesma postura do Uchiha.

- Levando em consideração o lugar que estamos, creio que sim.

Como que andando nas sombras, três pessoas apareceram na frente dos dois, fazendo-os parar.

- Ora ora... isso não são horas de uma mocinha estar cavalgando por aí... – um deles se aproximou perigosamente da Haruno.

- E ainda mais uma mocinha tão bonita... – outro se aproximou pelo lado oposto.

- Ah, mas ela está acompanhada pelo amiguinho com cara de cavaleiro da távola redonda, não é? – o terceiro já estava ao lado de Sasuke, empunhando uma espada ligeiramente amassada.

Sakura olhou de rabo de olho para Sasuke. Este fez apenas um pequeno movimento com olhos, antes de gritar.

- Corra, Sakura! – a Haruno então saiu em disparada com seu cavalo, o que distraiu os três bandidos, dando tempo para que Sasuke desembainhasse também a sua espada.

- Você pode ter conseguido pegar a sua espada moleque, mas saiba que sua amiga não está segura! Mizuki, Tazuna, atrás dela! – os dois foram então para trás de uma árvore e pegaram um cavalo que estava estrategicamente escondido.

- Droga... – Sasuke olhava preocupado para os dois bandidos que agora cavalgavam rápido atrás da Haruno.

- Acho bom você deixar sua amiguinha de lado, se não quiser morrer! – o bandido então atacou Sasuke, que se defendeu com maestria. Ele tinha consciência de que poderia dar conta de um ladrãozinho de quinta categoria, mas não tinha tanta certeza quando a Sakura.

E sua preocupação tinha fundamento. O cavalo de Sakura estava cansado devido à longa viagem e logo parou de correr. Tazuna e Mizuki a alcançaram em pouco tempo.

- Bem mocinha, nosso chefe já está cuidando do seu amigo. Logo, se não quiser ter o mesmo destino que ele, é melhor vir conosco, sem resistir... – eles desceram do cavalo e se aproximaram da Haruno, com punhais em suas mãos.

- Está bem, eu vou com vocês... – disse Sakura num suspiro, descendo do seu cavalo.

- Boa menina... agora vamos voltar para lá, nosso chefe vai ficar feliz – eles riam, segurando cada um, um dos braços da Haruno.

Sakura fechou os olhos.

"Como era mesmo que ele dizia... ah, sim, YOSH!"

Num movimento rápido, Sakura torceu seus braços, fazendo com que Tazuna e Mizuki batessem as cabeças. Ela se afastou, enquanto os bandidos atordoados tentavam entender o que havia acontecido.

- O quê... essa infeliz nos fez... ah, mas você vai nos pagar, háááááá! – Tazuna se recuperou mais rápido e veio a toda velocidade para cima da Haruno, que se manteve no mesmo lugar. Em outro rápido movimento, Sakura desviou de Tazuna, que ao passar direto pela garota, ainda levou uma cotovelada nas costas, que o jogou no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

Mizuki veio logo atrás, pronto para dar uma punhalada em Sakura. Porém, a Haruno, usando seu braço para bloquear o ataque, abriu uma brecha que permitiu que ela acertasse uma cotovelada no estômago de Mizuki, para logo depois dar-lhe um soco no rosto. Ele caiu desacordado.

Tazuna ainda veio cambaleando para cima de Sakura, que novamente desviou e acertou um ponto específico no pescoço do bandido, deixando-o desacordado também.

- Ai, estou meio enferrujada mesmo – a Haruno sacudia as mãos, vermelhas e doloridas pelo esforço – o que eu faço agora...?

Ela resolveu então pegar uma das cordas que trazia consigo e amarrou os dois bandidos desmaiados. Subiu em seu cavalo e voltou para o lugar onde Sasuke havia ficado.

Encontrou o Uchiha ofegante, amarrando o outro bandido. O príncipe tinha um corte no braço, que sangrava consideravelmente.

- Sasuke-san, o que foi isso? – Sakura desceu rapidamente do seu cavalo, indo para perto do Uchiha.

- Sakura-sama... como foi... como foi que você se livrou daqueles dois? – Sasuke tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia mais impressionado com o fato de Sakura estar sã e salva do que com a preocupação dela para com ele.

- Ah, apenas usei umas coisas que aprendi com o primo da Tenten, do vilarejo ninja de Konoha... preciso me lembrar de contar isso a Lee-san quando nos encontrarmos – ela sorriu, para logo tornar-se séria novamente – meu Deus, precisamos cuidar desse corte!

- Pode deixar, não está doendo... onde estão os outros dois? – Sasuke se levantou, sendo amparado por Sakura.

- Eu os deixei amarrados lá na frente, estão desacordados. – Sakura disse com naturalidade, o que fez com que Sasuke arregalasse ainda mais seus olhos negros. Ela podia ter aprendido golpes ninjas e tudo o mais, mas era um tanto surreal que fosse capaz de derrotar dois bandidos armados com punhais.

- Certo... vou colocar esse cara em cima do meu cavalo e vamos até lá...

- Aonde você acha que vai com esse braço sangrando? Volte já aqui Sasuke-san, primeiro vou fazer um curativo e depois você poderá fazer o que quiser. – Sakura já estava tirando um pedaço de atadura de uma pequena bolsinha que trazia consigo.

Sasuke observava a Haruno fazendo o curativo. Provavelmente tinha aprendido algumas lições de primeiros socorros com Tsunade-sama, ele pensava. Ela era cuidadosa; apertava suavemente a compressa de água para limpar o machucado e ao colocar a atadura, fez o possível para não machucá-lo mais.

- Pronto, agora podemos ir e... – Sakura levantou o olhar e encontrou com os dois pares de olhos escuros do Uchiha a olhando docemente. A Haruno ruborizou.

- Sa-Sasuke-san? – ele então sacudiu de leve a cabeça, como se acordasse de um transe.

- Ah... sim, vamos. Temos que chegar ao próximo vilarejo antes que escureça.

Eles seguiram para onde estavam os bandidos que Sakura amarrou, e colocaram os três juntos em cima do cavalo que eles usavam. Amarraram o cavalo com os bandidos ao cavalo de Sasuke e seguiram para o vilarejo próximo.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, Sakura-sama? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto cavalgava, depois de reparar que Sakura havia colocado uma atadura em sua mão direita.

- Ah... s-sim, estou, foi apenas um pequeno corte – ela sorriu, ainda ligeiramente atordoada com a troca de olhares que havia acontecido há pouco.

- Que bom... – Sasuke então esboçou um raro, porém sincero sorriso. Sakura se encantou, nunca pensou que poderia ver o príncipe Uchiha sorrindo, que não fosse de maneira irônica.

Era um sorriso tímido, mas que Sakura imaginava intimamente...

- ...que poderia ser como o do príncipe ou da princesa Uchiha desaparecido... – tanto encantamento fez com que a Haruno pensasse alto.

- O que... o que você disse, Sakura-sama? – Sasuke parou o seu cavalo, olhando estarrecido para uma Sakura que mal acreditava no que havia dito.

* * *

_PS: Nekki calor_

_Beijos e obrigada, sempre! n.n_

_Hakeru-chan_


	14. Chapter 14

_Espero que não tenham morrido do coração com essa surpresa! :D_

_Ok, podem matar a autora, eu sei que mereço! XD_

_/foge dos mísseis teleguiados nucleares/_

_Eu não me lembrava que fazia TANTO tempo que não atualizava essa fic. JURO. E quando vi, quase chorei. Por não ter conseguido escrevê-la mais e por ter visto que mesmo assim CONTINUEI recebendo reviews, e pedidos sinceros de gente que gosta de lê-la. E isso me deu força e inspiração pra continuá-la. É um trabalho árduo e demorado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito divertido. Me sinto viva novamente conseguindo escrever essa fic. _  
_MUITO OBRIGADA ANTECIPADAMENTE a TODOS que não abandonaram essa autora problemática n.n_

_Estou apenas com um problema técnico de "perda de roteiro escrito em caderno sumido", mas acho que dá pra levar mais uns dois capítulos sem ele. Mas é óbvio que vou revirar a casa atrás do caderno! XD_

_Enfim, não vou ter como responder reviews, que se acumulam desde o capítulo 12. /MEDO/ Mas PROMETO que farei o possível para respondê-las no capítulo 15. Vocês merecem por me aturarem TANTO! :D_

_E sem mais elongas, aqui vai o 14º capítulo! Espero que gostem! _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishimoto ;D_

* * *

**14º capítulo**

"... Uchiha desaparecido"... as duas últimas palavras da princesa Haruno ecoavam como um som bizarro na cabeça de Sasuke. Ele não poderia ter ouvido aquilo... poderia?

- Sakura-sama, o que você disse? – ele perguntou como se estivesse ensurdecido nos últimos dois minutos, parando seu cavalo e olhando para uma Sakura que mantinha uma das mãos na boca e os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Na-nada, eu não disse nada, eu tinha que ter dito algo? – ela também parou, gaguejando, a voz sumindo aos poucos.

- Não... você disse... você falou em Uchiha desaparecido... não é possível, eu ouvi! – sem notar, o Uchiha aumentou o tom da voz.

- Eu... eu não sei... eu... não podia... – Sakura perdia as palavras enquanto começava a tremer, denunciando-se.

- O que você não podia? FALE SAKURA! – já gritando, nervoso, Sasuke não deu escolha à Haruno.

Ela respirou fundo.

- ... eu ouvi uma conversa entre Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-san e Arashi-san... eles estavam falando sobre se você deveria ou não saber de algo...

- Saber o que?

- ... saber que você tem uma irmã ou irmão desaparecido no mundo. Ai, falei! – Sakura levou as mãos à cabeça, apavorada. Se havia uma hora ruim para deixar esse segredo escapar, a hora era essa; no meio da estrada, a caminho do próximo vilarejo.

- Irmã ou irmão? O que... como pode, é impossível! Meu pai nunca me disse nada, muito menos minha mãe... não, isso não é possível! – Sasuke parecia tão transtornado quanto a Haruno.

- E-eu não sei se é possível, se deixa de ser, mas foi o que eu ouvi! E pelo que eu verifiquei, a história se confirma!

- Você... verificar? Como assim, o que você andou fazendo? – a fala de Sasuke alternava entre incredulidade e raiva.

- E-eu... depois de ouvir essa conversa, eu comecei a sair com a Tenten pelo reino às escondidas para tentar achar informações sobre esse seu irmão ou irmã... e várias pessoas no reino confirmaram o que eu ouvi...

- E o que você ouviu exatamente? – o Uchiha perguntou, frio.

- ... que Yukina-sama teve gêmeos não-idênticos e um deles foi levado do castelo a mando dos conselheiros da época. E existia uma carta da mãe de Yukina-sama que dava pistas sobre o paradeiro da criança, mas ela nunca foi encontrada. Mas parece que essa criança Uchiha foi adotada por alguma família do reino. Isso é tudo. – Sakura respondeu secamente e de uma vez só.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Era tudo surreal demais. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Vamos embora, Sakura-sama. Está anoitecendo rápido e ainda precisamos chegar ao próximo vilarejo. Lá terminaremos nossa conversa. – disse ele, ríspido como nunca havia sido, fazendo seu cavalo andar novamente.

E logo atrás dele, seguiu uma princesa Sakura prestes a chorar, arrependida e envergonhada do que havia causado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Como ele está? – perguntou Tenten, entrando no quarto do príncipe Neji.

- Agora está dormindo. A febre está controlada, e ele já se alimentou um pouco. Mas ele ainda inspira cuidados... obrigada por nos ajudar, Tenten-sama.

- Por nada. Sakura-sama sabia que vocês não poderiam se ocupar do príncipe Hyuuga o dia inteiro, por isso pediu que eu as ajudasse. Podem cuidar de seus afazeres, eu assumo daqui. – ela sorriu.

- Muito obrigada, Tenten-sama. Qualquer coisa, basta nos chamar com o sininho que está naquela mesinha – a camareira apontou o sino dourado, enquanto saía do quarto – até logo.

Tenten fechou a porta do quarto. Era a segunda vez que ficava sozinha com Neji doente naquele quarto. E ela se perguntava qual das situações era a mais desagradável: ele acordado, com toda sua arrogância, ou ele dormindo, debilitado pela bronquite e precisando de cuidados.

Divagando sobre esse assunto, ela pôs-se a arrumar os diversos lençóis, toalhas e alguns objetos que estavam fora do lugar.

Ao acabar, ela se sentou na poltrona que havia sido colocada na cabeceira da cama do príncipe e começou a observar os detalhes do quarto. Era sem dúvida muito mais organizado que o de Sakura, e ela se arriscava a dizer que a decoração, assim como a arrumação dos objetos pessoais do Hyuuga, parecia seguir uma estranha simetria. Quando guardou algumas roupas de cama no armário, Tenten percebeu que as roupas de Neji estavam impecáveis, como se tivessem acabado de sair da lavanderia. Nenhum amassado, mancha ou vinco fora do lugar.

Totalmente absorta nesses pensamentos, ela não percebeu que o jovem príncipe havia acordado e a observava há alguns minutos. Quando voltou os olhos para a cama, estremeceu levemente ao encontrar aqueles olhos perolados a encarando.

- Por que se assustou? – perguntou Neji com uma voz quase inaudível. Realmente, nada parecia escapar àqueles olhos estranhos.

- Eu não tinha percebido que havia acordado. – respondeu Tenten simplesmente.

- O que faz aqui no meu quarto? – ele agora se endireitava na cama, fazendo algum esforço para se sentar apoiado na enorme cabeceira.

- Não devia fazer tanto esforço, Neji-san, ainda está muito fraco. De qualquer forma, estou aqui para cuidar de vossa alteza, já que as camareiras estão muito ocupadas e vossa alteza ainda inspira cuidados. – ela respondeu séria.

- Pois bem, foram ordens ou por pena simplesmente? – o príncipe perguntou com uma certa rispidez na voz.

Tenten suspirou antes de responder. "Está sendo exatamente como eu disse pra Sakura que seria... se ele não gostar da minha resposta, nem sei o que pode acontecer..."

- Sakura me pediu que eu tomasse conta do seu noivo enquanto o xarope da farmácia dos Nara em Aki não chega. E posso garantir a vossa alteza que não sinto pena, mas sim lisonjeada de merecer essa confiança de Sakura e do seu pai, e assim poder ajudar em alguma coisa. – pronto, Tenten havia dado uma resposta educada e bem explicada. Não podia fazer melhor do que isso, agora dependia do príncipe arrogante que mesmo febril naquela cama, ainda podia se tornar insuportável.

Mas ele não questionou a resposta da morena.

- E por que não é Sakura-sama que está no seu lugar? – perguntou somente.

Tenten não tinha certeza se Neji deveria saber disso. Mas como em algum momento ele iria descobrir, resolveu ao menos esperar a reação dele com a resposta calma que deu:

- Porque ela mesma foi até Aki buscar o seu xarope. Mas não se preocupe, Sasuke-san a acompanhou.

A morena quase não aguentou segurar o riso ao ver os olhos perolados de Neji se arregalarem. Era uma cena que merecia uma foto e um pôster no salão do castelo, ela pensou. Mas ele logo fechou os olhos e sorriu ironicamente.

- Sei que não temos muitas opções nesse país, mas me pergunto porquê meu pai arranjou justo essa noiva para mim... Sakura-sama não se parece em nada como uma princesa deve ser. – comentou ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Pois eu posso lhe garantir, Neji-san, que uma princesa não se faz apenas de bailes, vestidos pomposos e reverências. São muito mais as suas atitudes e o seu caráter que dizem o quão valiosa como princesa ela é. Afinal, as princesas são formadas para um dia se tornarem rainhas e governarem seus reinos com responsabilidade e justiça. – a Mitsashi adorou as palavras que surgiram de repente na sua cabeça e que acabou dizendo ao príncipe Neji. Mas ao mesmo tempo se amaldiçoou por novamente falar demais.

Porém, antes que Neji pudesse pensar em algo para responder, Tenten olhou o relógio que havia na parede oposta, se levantou da poltrona e pegou um pequeno frasco e um cálice que estavam em cima da cômoda.

- Neji-san, está na hora do seu remédio, isso irá manter a sua bronquite controlada até o xarope chegar. – ela derramou um pouco do líquido transparente no cálice e o deu para o príncipe Hyuuga beber.

Neji acabou de tomar o remédio e devolveu o cálice para Tenten, que ficou segurando-o juntamente com o frasco, enquanto olhava em volta no quarto, parecendo procurar alguma coisa.

- O que houve? – ele estranhou.

- Nada demais, Neji-san... é só que... não sei, devo deixar esse frasco e o cálice em cima da cômoda mesmo?

- Por que não? Não era aonde estava?

- Sim, mas... está tudo tão arrumado, depois que os tirei de cima da cômoda é que vi que eles pareciam fora do lugar e...

- ...Não tem problema. Pode colocá-los no lugar de onde tirou. – disse o príncipe num tom de voz diferente do habitual, o que não passou despercebido por Tenten.

A Mitsashi ainda não havia voltado para a sua poltrona quando Neji perguntou:

- Você estava observando o quarto, não é?

- Ahn? – Tenten se assustou.

- Antes de perceber que eu estava acordado. Você estava pensativa olhando o quarto.

A morena já havia percebido que não adiantava esconder nada daqueles olhos. Achou melhor dizer a verdade.

- Sim, estava. – ela respondeu num tom quase de desculpas.

- A organização chamou a sua atenção?

"O que esse garoto tem?? Ele sabe ler mentes?? Então não era medo infundado que ele descobrisse sobre as minhas investigações com a Sakura afinal...!" – Tenten pensou apavorada. Mas se limitou a responder:

- Não posso negar que fiquei muito impressionada por estar tudo tão arrumado.

Neji desviou o olhar para algum ponto perdido no quarto.

- Organização e disciplina foram os princípios que basicamente me conduziram desde que eu nasci. Foi dessa forma que fui ensinado desde sempre. Nada fora do lugar nos armários, nem no quarto, e nem na vida. Pode-se dizer que é a filosofia da família real de Fuyu.

Tenten lembrou-se do que Hinata havia contado a ela e a Sakura há alguns dias atrás. O quanto que Neji foi preparado para se tornar rei um dia. Que não lhe sobrava tempo para brincar ou se divertir. Uma vida bem rígida, exatamente como ele estava dizendo.

A Mitsashi olhou então para o jovem príncipe em silêncio. Achou-o ainda mais sério do que de costume. Não, sério não era bem a palavra... ele parecia... triste?

- Bem, não creio que essas histórias sejam do seu interesse – ele se ajeitou um pouco na cama – Se quiser, pode ir descansar um pouco, eu já me sinto melhor e...

- Vossa alteza nunca pensou em bagunçar seu quarto?

- Hum? – fez Neji como se não tivesse entendido.

- Ah... perdão... acho que pensei alto, eu... – "Ai Tenten, sua ANTA, quando fizer esse tipo de pergunta, LEMBRE-SE DE FICAR DE BOCA FECHADA!", a morena pensou enquanto levava a mão à boca.

- Você disse... bagunçar o quarto? – o príncipe Hyuuga parecia incrivelmente curioso com a pergunta.

- Ahn.. é... bem, acho que se eu vivesse sempre em um lugar tão arrumado, às vezes ia querer virar tudo pelos ares, remexer em gavetas, tirar as roupas do armário, mudar os enfeites de lugar...

- Mas... por que fazer isso?

- Ahn, eu não sei... como explicar... eu por exemplo não sou desorganizada, mas também não sou um primor de organização. Mas mesmo quando está tudo em ordem... eu às vezes gosto de tirar as coisas do lugar, mudá-las de posição... é bom pra encontrar coisas que achávamos que estavam perdidas, rever lembranças ou até se desfazer de coisas que não queremos mais... bagunçar tudo pra depois arrumar tudo eu acho... ah, desculpe, acho que estou sendo muito...

- Não... está tudo bem. – disse o príncipe, com uma voz calma.

Tenten parou e observou mais uma vez o Hyuuga, que estava com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e um olhar sereno.

"Será que... eu dei o remédio certo mesmo?? Acho que não tem como eu ter dado um calmante ou algo mais forte... não?"

- Você realmente é muito amiga de Sakura-sama, não é? – perguntou Neji de repente, tirando Tenten de mais um devaneio involuntário.

- Ah, sim... sim! Somos amigas há muito tempo, há mais de dez anos... – ela sorriu – Acho que se tivéssemos nascido irmãs não seríamos tão próximas assim... agradeço aos céus todos os dias por tê-la como amiga.

- Amigos... – disse Neji num sussurro praticamente inaudível – E como vocês se aproximaram dessa forma?

A morena se surpreendeu novamente, enquanto pensava se realmente não tinha dado um alucinógeno para o príncipe ao invés do remédio para a bronquite. Aquele não era o Neji que ela conhecia!

- Ah alteza, é uma história muito longa e até um pouco confusa em alguns momentos... não acho que iria gostar de ouvi-la...

- Eu já acho o contrário. Eu realmente queria saber mais sobre a amizade de vocês. Poderia me contar?

A Mitsashi parou um instante olhando para o jovem príncipe na sua frente. Será que era a doença que o deixava assim? Ele parecia tranqüilo, mais um pouco e ela podia jurar que ele sorria. Os cabelos muito escuros emolduravam o rosto que parecia ainda mais branco que antes... e os olhos continuavam incrivelmente misteriosos...

- Tenten-sama? – Neji deu um olhar interrogativo para a morena.

- Ah! Sim... bem, por onde posso começar... Acho que é melhor explicar primeiro como eu cheguei no castelo Haruno...

* * *

_Aguardem e confiem, o capítulo 15 virá mais cedo do que imaginam!_

_Mil bjs e obrigada novamente!_

_Hakeru-chan_


	15. Chapter 15

_Eu disse que não ia demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo, não é? n.n_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando! Capítulo pequenino... mas era necessário._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishimoto ;D_

* * *

**15º capítulo**

A noite já havia caído quando Sasuke e Sakura chegaram ao vilarejo de Akibare. Depois de passarem na delegacia e deixarem os três bandidos por lá – sem darem maiores explicações e pedirem que a recompensa pela captura fosse doada aos necessitados – eles chegaram a uma pequena pousada bem no centro do vilarejo.

- Pernoite, um quarto de casal? – perguntou a atendente para Sasuke enquanto verificava uma lista. Sakura por um milésimo de segundo sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas logo se lembrou da situação que havia causado e esmoreceu.

- Não, somos apenas companheiros de viagem. Dois quartos de solteiro, por favor. – respondeu ele, sério.

- Acho... que isso não vai ser possível... – disse a atendente verificando novamente uns papéis – Estamos com todos os quartos de solteiro ocupados... só temos um quarto de casal, mas tem um sofá no quarto e...

- Tudo bem, ficamos com esse. – Sasuke assinou rapidamente os papéis usando um nome falso, entregou o dinheiro e se virou, não sem antes olhar despropositalmente para a atendente do balcão. A jovem sentiu suas pernas tremerem e o rosto ficar num vermelho vivo.

Parecia que o Uchiha estando raivoso causava ainda mais furor por onde passava; as mulheres presentes no hall da pousada o olhavam encantadas, e internamente consideravam Sakura como uma garota de sorte.

Mas Sakura trocaria essa dita "sorte" por qualquer outra circunstância naquela noite.

Os dois chegaram ao quarto de casal, Sakura sem dizer palavra desde que Sasuke disse que conversariam apenas quando chegassem ao vilarejo, ainda na estrada.

O aposento era bem simples: uma cama de casal no meio, encostada na parede esquerda, com uma pequena mesa de cabeceira do lado direito da cama. O quarto era mais largo que comprido, sendo assim o sofá que a atendente tinha citado estava em frente à cama. Na mesma parede onde estava o sofá, havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro. E uma porta de duas folhas na outra extremidade da entrada dava para uma pequena varanda com duas poltronas de vime com almofadas já um pouco gastas. As grades da varanda estavam tomadas por heras floridas.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. – disse Sasuke, jogando sua bolsa em cima da cama, abrindo-a, pegando uma muda de roupa e entrando direto no banheiro.

Sakura fechou a porta do quarto e se sentou na cama, sem forças nem para chorar. Estava se sentindo tão mal... e ao mesmo tempo tão cansada... Queria conversar com Sasuke, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, explicar direito tudo o que sabia para ele, talvez quando ele estivesse mais descansado...

Mas tão logo o príncipe Uchiha saiu do banheiro, pegou alguns lençóis limpos e os jogou em cima do sofá, os arrumando para ir dormir. A Haruno então desistiu de tentar iniciar uma conversa e de perguntar sobre o jantar; imaginou que ele, tanto quanto ela estavam sem o mínimo apetite naquela noite.

Resolveu que era melhor se preparar para dormir também. E pegando a sua sacola, se trancou no banheiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SAKURA? – Tsunade gritava.

- M-me perdoem, eu não tinha intenção de...

- VOCÊ NÃO PODERÁ SE CASAR MAIS COM MEU FILHO, ESSA SERÁ A NOVA NOIVA DE NEJI! – agora era a vez de Hiashi-sama.

E de uma grande porta, surgiu um enorme cisne branco.

- O quê, que absurdo é...

- VOCÊ CASARÁ COM KONOHAMRU UZUMAKI PARA APRENDER A NÃO MAIS SE METER ONDE NÃO É CHAMADA! – dessa vez foi a voz forte do rei Arashi.

- SAKURA MINHA AMIGA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Tenten chorava tanto que começou a inundar o salão onde estavam...

- GRJHSGDLSHMÉDIO FRNTHGSHRGREDO STRHGFSTXAMENTO – um enorme cavalo branco surgiu do nada, com as patas erguidas, parecia querer falar, mas Sakura não conseguia entender direito... ela estava tentando nadar nas lágrimas de Tenten...

Uma sombra surgiu por detrás do cavalo, só se via os olhos muito negros, a sombra foi aumentando enquanto se aproximava de Sakura, as vozes ao longe a culpando, ondas se formavam...

Ela quis gritar mas não saía som nenhum de sua boca...

- AH! – a Haruno acordou emitindo um som assustado. Sentou-se, e passando as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, se lembrava do estranho sonho que havia tido.

"Nossa... apareceu até o cisne de uma das lendas absurdas que eu ouvi sobre o Uchiha desaparecido... e um dos cavalos do castelo queria falar... um tsunami de lágrimas da Tenten, espero que ela esteja bem... já tive pesadelos causados porque comi demais, mas pesadelos de barriga vazia é a primeira vez que tenho..." – ela pensou respirando fundo.

Sakura esfregou os olhos, não tinha ideia de que horas eram exatamente. Não devia ser muito tarde, visto que eles chegaram junto com a noite ao vilarejo e logo subiram para o quarto. Mas Akibare já estava silencioso e uma suave brisa entrava pela porta entreaberta da varanda, juntamente com a luz fraca da lua crescente.

Ainda esfregando os olhos, os apertou olhando para o pé da cama. O sofá, que ficava em frente, estava vazio, os lençóis desarrumados quase caindo no chão.

"Ahn... Sasuke-san não está deitado... será que está no banheiro?" – uma rápida olhada para o lado esquerdo eliminou essa possibilidade, a porta do banheiro estava aberta.

A Haruno passou as mãos no rosto e nos cabelos mais uma vez e se levantou. O pesadelo a havia deixado com o coração disparado e, sem saber onde Sasuke estava, não iria conseguir dormir novamente.

"Vamos ver se ele resolveu sair e deixou a porta aberta..." – ela girou a maçaneta e viu que continuava trancada. E a chave estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

"Bem, só sobrou a varanda". – devagar e sem fazer barulho, ela se encaminhou para a porta que ia dar na varanda. E saindo, encontrou o príncipe Uchiha sentado imóvel em uma das poltronas de vime.

"Parece que está dormindo..." – pensou ela ao perceber que Sasuke estava com os olhos fechados. Ela então respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa fresca da madrugada entrar em seus pulmões e acalmar seu coração assustado pelo pesadelo que a acordou.

- O que está fazendo acordada? – não adiantou muito se acalmar, a voz grave de Sasuke voltou a disparar o coração da Haruno.

- Eu.. ahn... bem, tive um pesadelo, acordei assustada e resolvi vir tomar um pouco de ar. – era a primeira vez que trocavam algumas palavras desde a estrada.

Sasuke não disse nada.

- E você, por que está aqui fora? – perguntou ela como se ignorasse que a relação entre os dois não estava muito boa, enquanto se sentava na outra poltrona de vime da varanda.

"Eu não vou deixar esse Uchiha me causar outro pesadelo! Ou a gente resolve isso agora ou não resolve nunca mais!"

O silêncio prosseguiu. Mas Sasuke acabou respondendo, lacônico.

- Perdi o sono.

- Me perdoe se o que eu lhe contei lhe preocupou dessa forma... – disse ela se sentindo um pouco mais culpada.

- Não se julgue tão importante assim. Não foi a sua história sobre um possível parente desaparecido meu que me tirou o sono.

- Você não está se sentindo tão mal afinal... me respondeu do mesmo jeito grosso de sempre! – ela disse a Sasuke sem pensar muito. Por mais que não tivesse na melhor das situações, estava cansada da forma como ele a vinha tratando desde cedo.

- Ah é? – ele se levantou da poltrona e aumentou a voz – Você nunca entenderia o que eu sinto, o que realmente me preocupa!

- O que está tentando me dizer?

Sasuke crispou os lábios e disse ainda mais alto:

- Você... você nunca perdeu sua mãe!

Sakura parou um instante olhando para Sasuke de pé ao lado da poltrona; mais que raivoso, ele parecia sentido.

Ela abaixou os olhos e soltou uma risada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou o Uchiha visivelmente irritado.

- Você realmente não sabe muitas coisas que acontecem nos reinos... mas eu entendo, foi algo que foi propositalmente encoberto e evitado de ser comentado...

- Do que está falando? – Sasuke agora tinha um olhar interrogativo.

Sakura suspirou.

- Não sei se deveria lhe contar, mas não sei também porque deveria esconder. Provavelmente mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobriria... – a Haruno o olhou serenamente – Eu também perdi a minha mãe, Sasuke-san. Eu não sou filha de Tsunade-sama. – ela sorriu.

- O... o quê?

* * *

_ N.A. – Akibare = belo dia de outono  
_

_Bem, pra evitar que metade das palavras desse capítulo fossem respostas das reviews, resolvi fazer de outro jeito!_

_Como eu demorei muito a atualizar essa fanfic, muitas pessoas que a liam provavelmente nem sabem que eu atualizei._

_Então respondi as reviews de quem eu tenho o "endereço" direto nos seus emails.  
_

_E aqui vai um agradecimento a todas(os) que deixaram reviews desde o capítulo 12:_

_Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku, Dak, lúcia almeida Martins, lokininha, luly, Jay, Daniela, mari hyuuga, Hyuuga tenten, Tanai Regurazi;_

_Muito obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continuem lendo! n.n_

_Beijos!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
